Aoi Inazuma
by ulrich007
Summary: La historia de un chico común y corriente que sueña con ser como uno de sus ídolos superhéroes. Pero el destino le da una oportunidad llevandolo a una gran aventura llena de amigos y enemigos.
1. Capitulo 1

Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a todos los que leen este proyecto que inicio cuando apenas tuve unos 13 años en un día de escuela. Fue tanta mi emoción de crear este personaje que hice detalladamente su historia y siendo al mismo tiempo un fan de Marvel imaginaba su historia durante los últimos eventos de "La casa de las ideas".

Sin más molestias, les presento mi proyecto y espero que lo disfruten, cualquier sugerencia pueden decirmela para mejorar la historia y demás.

Algunos personajes en esta historia son de Marvel

* * *

Aoi Inazuma

Capitulo 1: El Comienzo: ¡Entra Aoi Inazuma!

Faltaban pocos minutos para que terminaran las clases, un joven se movía con mucho silencio y discreción para que no lo encontraran por los pasillos de la escuela hasta encontrarse con la puerta; se escondió en un basurero tratando de pensar en su siguiente movimiento. Miró el reloj y veía que faltaban unos 5 minutos para la salida.

- Puedo hacerlo…esta enfrente mío, no hay nadie quien pueda detenerme, aun así, tal vez me encuentren y…no…no pienses en negativo. – Dijo el muchacho al ver que ahora quedaban 5 minutos.

Tomó su mochila y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la puerta pero entonces, con solo tocar la manija de la puerta, sintió algo que lo agarraba por el cuello, algo que lo jalaba con mucha fuerza hasta llevarlo a la pared y hacerlo chocar. Alzo la mirada y vio lo que no quería, aquellos 3 abusivos de su escuela mirándolo con unas risas burlonas.

- ¡Vaya Ikeda, que sorpresa verte aquí! – Dijo uno de los abusivos.

- ¿Tan rápido te ibas? ¿Pensaste que no te irías sin tu dotación de golpes? – Dijo otro.

- Oh, lo siento…pensé que…ya saben…irían por otro muchacho para…molestarlo.

- ¿Y dejarte salir sin tu dotación de golpes? – Dijo el muchacho que lo sujetaba.

- E-en serio chicos…tengo mucha tarea mañana…les prometo que les pagare mañana 10 dólares a cada uno si me dejan ir.

- Ya sabes como son las cosas Ikeda…así que…tendrás que soportarlos. – Dijo uno de los abusivos mientras apretaba sus puños.

Sonó la campana minutos después, varios alumnos ya salían de sus aulas para irse a sus casas y hacer sus tareas o trabajos cuando llegaron a la puerta, lo que encontraron fue nada menos que a Ikeda en un tacho de basura con varias señales de haber sido golpeado. En un segundo las risas no se hicieron esperar y la gente se burlaba del pobre chico en su intento de salir de ese tacho y a la vez recoger sus cosas del suelo. Pasaron unos minutos después y ya no había nadie salvo él caminando tambaleándose por las calles.

- Diablos…no lo logre…de nuevo…pero al menos lo logre por poco. –Dijo el chico seguido de una leve risa melancólica.- Desearía que alguien se encargara de esos.

Así eran los días de escuela de Taisuke Ikeda; un muchacho japonés que vivía en Estados Unidos desde que era un niño, se había acostumbrado a vivir en aquel país rápidamente, pero también sus dificultades; tenia ahora 15 años y las cosas no parecían cambiar, constantes abusos y golpes, malas notas en exámenes y cursos y peor aun, sus padres nunca estaban con él debido a que paraban viajando a diferentes países en viajes de negocios. Pero le encantaba vivir en ese país, las razones eran simples: Ya se había acostumbrado a ese modo de vida diferente al de su país natal y lo que mas admiraba y soñaba, los superhéroes de ese país, los más famosos de todo el mundo, como resolvían sus problemas usando sus poderes para su propio bien y el de los demás sin que nadie se diera cuenta; él soñaba con ser alguien como ellos.

- Como desearía tener poderes…como los de Spiderman…o una armadura parecida a la de Iron Man…así ya no me molestarían y seria el centro de atención. – Dijo el muchacho mientras se acercaba a un departamento.

Era un departamento grande, se notaba desde la recepción que vivían personas de clase alta en ese lugar; entraban y salían varias personas con celulares, maletines y demás cosas. Ikeda tomo un ascensor y subió hasta el piso más alto; tomo unas llaves y abrió la puerta de lo que era su casa. Una sala grande era lo primero que se veía mostrando una vista impresionante de la ciudad de Nueva York cerca de ello estaba la cocina; seguido de un pasillo que llevaba al cuarto del muchacho. Dejo su mochila a lado y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Minutos después, ya sin tener ese olor a comida de escuela y con algunas vendas, volvió a su cuarto donde empezó a hacer tareas, pero al abrir tan solo el cuaderno, su pensamiento cambio, tomando un lápiz y en vez de escribir operaciones matemáticas empezó a dibujar. Era una obsesión, desde niño se le veía siempre dibujando y no prestando atención en clases, amaba dibujar que a sus dibujos los guardaba con extrema cautela pero muchas veces terminaban siendo quemados o rotos por los abusivos de su escuela. Fue en este momento en que estaba dibujando algo que tenia desde hace varios días, era un sujeto, una especie de superhéroe azul que siempre corría a una gran velocidad, se quedo mirando este dibujo por un largo rato mientras se escuchaba las bocinas del trafico de la ciudad.

- Parece…un personaje de cómic, debe de ser porque leo mucho de ellos. Creo que, si le añado…si…creo que así se vería mejor. – Dijo Taisuke mientras le ponía rayas en forma de trueno en el cuerpo.

Lo había terminado, parecía un simple dibujo pero para Taisuke era perfecto, no del todo debido a que sus dibujos eran simples y algo malos; pero para él mismo era este increíble, lo pego en la pared de su cuarto para poder mirarlo cuantas veces quería, cuando en ese entonces miro su reloj, eran las 10 de la noche. Se fue a la sala y encendió el televisor para poner las noticias que ocurrían últimamente.

- Muy buenas tardes, estos son las noticias que han ocurrido el día de hoy: El Capitán América junto con los 4 Fantásticos derrotaron al Doctor Doom de un ataque en el centro de la ciudad…Por otra parte en los Ángeles, los Vengadores ayudaron a rescatar a las últimas víctimas del terremoto sucedido hace unas semanas. – Decía el reportero a través del televisor.

- Ellos siempre se llevan la diversión…peleando contra los malos…teniendo fama…el cariño del publico…todo. –Decía un ilusionado Taisuke mientras miraba el techo de su sala. – Será mejor que vaya a dormir de una vez…ya es tarde. – Dijo finalmente con el televisor apagado.

Al día siguiente, la alarma había sonado pero una mano presiono el botón de apagado; la alarma sonó unos minutos después siendo de nuevo apagada por la mismo mano; hasta que esa mano dio la vuelta para ver la hora, eran las 7 de la mañana. Fue entonces que se escucho un grito de susto seguido de un muchacho que se daba prisa por cambiarse y alistar sus cosas para la escuela; llego a la cocina y comió una tostada apresuradamente casi ahogándose en ese momento, abrió la puerta y tomo el ascensor hasta llegar a la puerta del departamento cuando veía arrancar un autobús de lento a rápido.

- ¡Oigan! ¡Espérenme…no! ¡No se vayan! Oh no…no de nuevo. ¡Es la decimoquinta vez que pasa esto! No puedo llegar tarde…el profesor me matara si falto hoy día…

Varios minutos después, digamos que 40, las clases ya habían iniciado, había un largo y callado silencio en las aulas hasta que se escucho la puerta principal abrirse con gran fuerza y a el mismo muchacho corriendo con lo que le quedaba de aliento hasta llegar a su clase, abrió la puerta suavemente pero a la vez llamativamente haciendo que todos le presten atención, entre ellos, el profesor que miraba con una mirada de enfado y ofendido.

- Joven Ikeda…de nuevo usted. – Dijo el profesor después de un suspiro.

- S-si profesor…soy yo de nuevo.

- ¿Se puede saber por que ha llegado tarde a mi clase? ¿De nuevo?

- E-el autobús…no lo tome a tiempo y…se fue sin mi…pero prometo estar aquí mas temprano. – Dijo Ikeda en un tono alentador y optimista.

- A dicho eso 14 veces…y ahora son 15…bueno…siéntate y ponte a escribir. – Dijo el profesor dándole la espalda.

Taisuke obedeció y se dirigió a su asiento mientras escuchaba unas risas de burla y a la vez recibía bolas de papel a su rostro, incluso a veces le pasaban notas de amenazas como "Si no quieres golpes en tu cara danos tu almuerzo" y cosas así. Horas después sonaba la campana, era el momento indicado, el momento de volver a intentarlo; tomo sus cosas y corrió hacia la puerta principal, podía ser su día, iba a ser el primero en salir, en salir de la escuela sin recibir ningún golpe; todo eso cambio cuando sintió que algo lo jalaba por detrás, con solo saber eso significaba una cosa, no era su día.

- ¿A dónde ibas Ikeda? ¿No te ibas a olvidar de nosotros o si? – Dijo uno de los abusivos.

- Íbamos a estar muy tristes y aburridos sin tener a nuestro idiota golpeado. – Dijo el otro en un tono hipócrita.

- Oh…s-son ustedes chicos…tengo mucha tarea que hacer así que…mejor lo pasamos para otro día. ¿Si? – Dijo Ikeda tratando de hallar una excusa para salir.

- Déjame pensarlo…no. – Dijo el abusivo que lo sostenía seguido de un golpe en el estomago.

Fue uno muy fuerte, cayó en el suelo mientras se tocaba el estomago tratando de respirar y ponerse de pie, escuchaba las risas de ellos 3 y quería demostrarles que él podía defenderse, que podía demostrar que no era un blanco para los abusivos. Finalmente se puso de pie y, mirando al que le dio el golpe, lanzo un golpe al pecho de este; pero lo que obtuvo al final no era favorable. Minutos después, por las calles, la gente que caminaba cerca del Central Park miraba con pena a un muchacho que, parecía haber salido de una pelea de bar; estaba sangrando por la nariz y por algunas partes del cuerpo seguido de moretones y con una vista tan mala como la de un ciego pero a la vez de tener una pésima vista tenía algo, eran lágrimas que caían al suelo.

- ¡S-suficiente! ¡Ya estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Todos los días es lo mismo: llego tarde a la escuela, tengo malas notas y para variar recibo golpes que no los merezco! ¡Y ahora es peor porque intente defenderme…intente pelear una pelea que no pude ganar! Tenía tantas ganas de mostrar esto…de defenderme…pero parece que resulto inútil. – Decía Taisuke mientras ingresaba al gran parque de la ciudad.

Era de noche, no había ido a su casa porque quería estar en otro lugar, estar en un lugar menos algún lugar de su rutina diaria; camino por el césped del parque hasta llegar a un lugar donde no había nadie, ninguna persona, estaba alejado de las luces, algo que hacia mostrar las estrellas sin ser molestado por las luces de la ciudad, habían muy pocos lugares donde se podía ver algo relajante y hermoso.

- Las estrellas…son muy bonitas desde aquí…pero estoy seguro…de que seria mucho mejor si se estuviera en el espacio…ahí podrías ver millones…cielos, desearía que…haya una estrella fugaz ahora mismo, esas que cuando las miras…pides un deseo. Y que tal vez…se hagan realidad.

Fue en ese entonces que vio algo inusual, era una estrella que brillaba fuertemente, pasaba de ser un brillo pequeño a una grande, Taisuke se sorprendió y con lo que le quedaba de vista miraba con asombro como a la vez crecía más y más dicho brillo. Pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo, estaba yendo a su misma dirección, se dirigía a una velocidad increíble; alarmando al muchacho. En un acto de desesperación se dirigió a unos árboles cerca de ahí y se puso a cubierto. Mientras que esta luz rara al chocar con el suelo hizo una explosión fuerte, hubo un pequeño temblor seguido de una gran nube de tierra por los aires. Taisuke, que se encontraba detrás del árbol, estaba asustado, nunca antes había pasado por algo así en su vida, su pulso había aumentado mucho, espero un momento hasta que volviera a la normalidad y diera un vistazo; fue entonces cuando el humo empezó a dispersarse, ya era el momento de ver y dio la vuelta, había un cráter enorme con algunos rastros de fuego pequeños. Su curiosidad lo mataba por dentro y fue a investigar que fue eso que cayo; al llegar al cráter, bajo hacia el centro y veía algo rojo, tal vez por lo caliente que estaba, pero era pequeño, del tamaño de una piedra. Al tocarlo con su dedo sintió un calor inmenso dejándolo adolorido por unos segundos, espero unos cuantos minutos hasta que dejo de tener ese color hasta tener la apariencia de una simple piedra, como si fuera parte de los escombros.

- ¿Esto es lo que causo toda esta explosión? ¿Solo una piedra? – Dijo Ikeda sorprendido al tomar la piedra. – Tal vez…debería darle esto a alguien…un científico o a la policía…será mejor irme primero a casa.

Sus heridas ya no le interesaban mientras corría, solo quería mostrar que el había descubierto algo que podía sorprender a toda la ciudad, al país y quien sabe, el mundo. Llego a su departamento y mientras se cambiaba la ropa encendió el televisor para ver si hablaban de este incidente. En efecto, el canal de noticias estaba transmitiendo en vivo el incidente, había cientos de científicos y policías rodeando la zona mientras la gente tomaba fotos. Miro la situación un momento, si daba aquella piedra, el gobierno le daría mucho dinero y además estaría en las noticias, seria famoso por fin. En un acto de alegría entonces toco de nuevo la piedra pero esta vez algo pasó; de la piedra, salieron especies de chispas eléctricas, pasando desde su mano hasta todo su cuerpo, algo que ninguna piedra en la tierra haría. Sintió entonces el dolor que toda persona sentiría al tener contacto con electricidad y reaccionó desesperadamente, lanzo la piedra lejos, pero no se dio cuenta que la lanzó a la ventana de la sala. Taisuke se asustó y corrió para solo ver como la diminuta piedra caía al fondo de la ciudad. El miedo entonces apareció y empezó a rodearlo, seguido de la desesperación y sin tener alguna idea en mente; necesitaba calmarse, no solo por la estupidez que había hecho, sino que era tarde y debía ya de dormir para ir a la escuela.

Al día siguiente, todo volvía a la normalidad en la ciudad, ya no había gente en el Central Park tratando de ver el incidente de ayer y seguían en sus vidas cotidianas, igual que el joven Taisuke, que había amanecido con más energía que de costumbre, 4 minutos antes de que sonara la alarma; se dirigió a la cocina donde se sirvió un plato de cereal con leche, mientras comía miraba los pequeños autos que rondaban por la ciudad mientras en su mente pasaba la pregunta que se había hecho ayer en la noche "¿Qué hago ahora que no tengo esa piedra?".

Podía seguir con su vida rutinaria o buscar esa piedra y mostrársela a las autoridades; pensó un momento en lo segundo y se dio cuenta de que, por mas que quería buscarla, las probabilidades serian escasas, podría haber caído a las alcantarillas o estar en algún otro sitio, y con las cientos de piedras que hay en la ciudad haría que buscara hasta que sea un viejo. Dio un suspiro seguido de dejar el plato vacío en la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa y hacer la primera opción: Seguir con su vida rutinaria.

Ya vestido, se apresuro a tomar su mochila y a tomar el ascensor, este subía lentamente mientras Taisuke estaba impaciente, quería llegar temprano sin recibir algún regaño del profesor. El ascensor había llegado y en un segundo entro y presiono el botón del primer piso; durante la bajada miraba el reloj y veía que habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de más, si seguían así las cosas, el autobús lo dejaría de nuevo; el timbre había sonado, indicándole de que llegó al primer piso. Salió entonces lo más rápido que pudo solo para ver como este se alejaba; como lo había pensado mientras desayunaba, su vida seguía siendo la misma de siempre, o eso él creía.

Necesitaba alcanzarlo, entonces corrió pero el auto parecía ignorarlo y acelerar más su velocidad, a esa escala se podría decir que Taisuke terminaría yendo al hospital por falta de aire, pero no sentía fatiga ni cansancio, se sentía normal. Se sorprendió a si mismo, pero la gente que lo miraba apenas se sorprendía mas, haciendo que se preguntara a si mismo el por que lo miraban así. Miró entonces su alrededor y veía como pasaba a un auto que estaría en una velocidad "normal"; se asustó y en ese momento cayó al suelo, para ese entonces la gente seguía sorprendida y asustada, el muchacho ignoró estas cosas y se dirigió a un callejón asustado.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?""¿Desde cuando puedo hacer eso?" Todas esas preguntas pasaban por su mente confundida y asustada; su velocidad había incrementado sorpresivamente, algo que nadie podría hacerlo fácilmente, salvo algunos, los que tenían poderes. "¿Acaso tengo poderes, pero como?" Pensó Ikeda en un momento, cuando se acordó de algo, la piedra de ayer, la del incidente; recordó que al tocarla sintió electricidad. No podía creerlo, su sueño se había cumplido, era un superhéroe, o eso creía al menos. Empezó a preguntarse en ese entonces que otros poderes podría tener, si era más fuerza o podía lanzar rayos, o incluso si seria más inteligente. Esta última lo alegró, por fin entendería una clase de ciencias o de matemáticas sin que le repitieran 5 veces y aun no lo supiera. Se levantó y con gran ánimo empezó a usar este nuevo poder de correr, se sentía increíble pasar todos esos autos, sentir el viento de la velocidad, todo eso hasta llegar a la escuela sin que nadie lo viera por su velocidad.

Llego el momento; el profesor entró al salón para luego dirigirse a su mesa mientras todos estaban callados; tomó una lista y empezó a nombrar a sus alumnos.

- Supongo que han venido todos menos Ikeda…seguro vendrá tarde. – Dijo el profesor en un tono de burla.

- Estoy aquí profesor…– Dijo una cierta voz que provenía del fondo.

No podía creerlo, él ni nadie de la clase, incluso el mismo chico que lo había dicho; reconocieron su voz y estaban en lo correcto, por mas que lo negaban, era Ikeda. Estaba sentado de forma tranquila y algo sorprendido. El lapicero del profesor cayó al suelo al igual que su boca por ver que esta vez, había llegado temprano.

- ¿C-como es posible que hayas llegado temprano? – Dijo el profesor volviendo a la normalidad.

- Pues…encontré un atajo. – Respondió un Ikeda algo nervioso al tratar de buscar una respuesta.

- Increíble pero es cierto…estas aquí. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Qué te vuelvas inteligente? – Dijo el profesor seguido de una risa.

- Tal vez profesor…tal vez.

Pasaron varias horas, era la hora de salida y las puertas de los salones se abrían seguidas de varios alumnos saliendo después de haber aprendido y ejercitado sus mentes; Taisuke fue todo lo contrario, seguía sin entender nada, como siempre. Se dirigió a su casillero y guardo algunos cuadernos y libros, tomo su mochila y camino hacia la puerta. Pero ahora venia lo mismo de todos los días; eran aquellos 3 abusivos de siempre, lo vieron tratando de escapar y lo detuvieron tomándolo de los hombros, lo rodearon para que así no tuviera alguna posible salida, empezaron a apretar sus puños y a darle sonrisas burlonas.

- ¡Vaya…pero si es el chico más agresivo de la escuela! – Dijo el mismo muchacho que recibió el "golpe".

- ¿Estas listo para demostrar toda tu fuerza? Ah no espera…con esa cara de cachorro parece que no. – Dijo otro de ellos.

- ¡Basta de palabras…es hora de golpearlo! – Dijo el último de ellos lanzando el primero de cientos de golpes.

Ikeda estaba asustado, iba a sentir de nuevo esos golpes en su cara y cuerpo; cerró los ojos para no ver como caían pero sentía algo, era como si aun no lo golpearan, algo raro por parte de ellos 3 ya que siempre golpeaban rápido. Abrió uno de sus ojos y lo que pudo ver era el puño de este último acercándose lentamente hacia su rostro; no podía explicarlo perfectamente pero pensó entonces que lo mejor era esquivarlo, al hacer esto el puño cayo a la pared hiriendo la mano del abusivo.

- ¡Ah mi mano! ¿¡Que diablos hiciste Ikeda? – Dijo el abusivo que lo iba a golpear.

- ¡N-no lo se! ¡S-solo lo esquive! – Respondía un Ikeda asustado.

- ¡Veremos si puedes esquivar esto! – Dijo otro de ellos dando una patada.

Pero aun así, lo volvió a esquivar, era como si ellos se volvían lentos mientras que Ikeda se volvía "rápido". Los 3 no podían ni con todas sus fuerzas darle un solo golpe a Taisuke que esquivaba, parecía una mosca evitando de que la maten; hasta cierto momento en que, confiado de que ahora podía demostrar de lo que era capaz, dio un golpe a uno de ellos; pero este no era un golpe normal, cuando su puño toco el estomago de uno de los abusivos, este fue arrojado muy lejos de donde estaban, chocando con unos cuantos casilleros. Dio entonces otro golpe a otro de ellos y este ahora fue arrojado a un bote de basura; cayendo noqueado. Finalmente quedaba 1 solo, la adrenalina estaba rodeando por el cuerpo de Ikeda; ya no era el mismo de antes, ahora se podía defender, podía demostrar que ya no era un debilucho; dio un paso adelante pero el último abusivo no espero más y se fue corriendo de la escuela. Hubo un gran silencio entonces, Taisuke miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta de algo, varios jóvenes habían visto todo lo que había ocurrido en ese momento; el nerviosismo lo invadió haciendo que vuelva a ser el mismo estudiante japonés de siempre y corriendo de miedo del lugar.

No podía quitar sus dudas acerca de lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos; intentaba caminar pensando en otras cosas pero era inútil, quería saber como obtuvo todos esos poderes; fue entonces cuando encontró algo que tal vez, podía quitarlo de esos pensamientos; una tienda. Entro y vio que no había nadie, solo un viejo hombre de al parecer 40 años en la caja, parecía ser el dueño del lugar, este le sonrío a Taisuke en un gesto de saludo, el muchacho respondió con otra sonrisa aunque algo nervioso.

- Pareces estar muy cansado muchacho… – Dijo el dueño de la tienda.

- Sí…tuve un día muy largo y raro.

- Bueno, descuida, tomate algo de beber y relájate.

- Gracias. – Dijo Taisuke caminando hacia la congeladora.

Tomó una botella y se dirigió a la caja; sin antes observar que encontró algunas cosas para comer, agarro unas cuantas y siguió adelante. Fue entonces cuando escucho algo, era el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Un hombre con una chaqueta y sombrero marrón ingresaba y con las manos en los bolsillos; el dueño de la tienda al ver a este sujeto empezó a mirarlo de una manera algo extraña, dudosa si se podría decir. Taisuke miraba con una mirada de un niño curioso por saber que podía ocurrir cuando llego a la caja, pero el extraño llego rápido a la caja para que lo atendieran.

- Buenos días. – Dijo el dueño de la tienda.

- Sí, hola…deseo unas cuantas cajetillas de cigarrillos…

- ¿Cuántas?

- Unas…5. – Respondió algo dudoso el hombre.

- Sabe, fumar es malo para su salud. – Dijo Taisuke.

- Bueno…si lo dices así…pediré otra cosa. – Respondió sacando una pistola de su bolsillo – Quiero el dinero de la caja…todo.

Taisuke volvía a ponerse nervioso pero mucho peor ahora, siempre había visto a los policías con sus armas pero nunca había visto un arma en acción hasta ahora. La gaseosa y las galletas se le cayeron llamando la atención de ambos adultos. El dueño de la tienda no quería ver a aquel muchacho asustado o peor aun, ser herido en el intento.

- Por favor amigo…no lo haga, hay un muchacho inocente aquí. – Pidió el viejo.

- Pues entonces dese prisa, si no este chico terminara con un…hueco en la cabeza.

- ¿¡Y-yo? – Dijo todo asustado Taisuke.

- Esta bien…mire…estoy sacando el dinero de la caja. – Dijo mientras mostraba el dinero.

- Bien, muy bien…ahora quiero que lo ponga aquí. - Dijo al sacar un maletín vacío. – Se que ese no es todo el dinero, quiero que saques todo el dinero que tengas adentro, tal vez de tu caja fuerte.

- E-esta bien, pero no le haga nada malo al chico. – Dijo el dueño mientras se iba por una puerta.

El ladrón empezó a poner todo el dinero en una bolsa, Taisuke solo miraba nervioso en que podía pasar ahora, pero tuvo una idea, si hacia razonar al criminal, tal vez, podía hacer que este se arrepintiera y dejara lo que estaba haciendo. Dio un paso pero el ladrón se dio cuenta de ello y lo apunto con su arma.

- ¡No te muevas! ¡No quiero ningún testigo muerto!

- L-lo siento…pero no creo que lo que hagas sea lo correcto. – Dijo el muchacho asustado.

- ¿Ah no? – Preguntó el asaltante en tono hipócrita.

- C-claro que sí…mira, puedes obtener todo ese dinero si trabajas duro. Si lo consigues de la manera fácil que es esta, terminaras en la cárcel.

- Mira niño, ya e estado en la cárcel, y creo que con eso nadie querría contratarme, solo intento ganarme la vida. – Dijo dejando a un Taisuke pensativo.

- Ya veo…aun así, lo que haces no es lo correcto. ¿Qué tal si esperamos a que venga la policía y se soluciona esto?

- ¿Y esperar a que vuelva a la cárcel? ¡Olvídalo tú te lo buscaste! – Respondió terminando con un disparo.

La bala entonces cayó en uno de los vidrios de puerta de congelador; era imposible, Taisuke estaba ahí unos segundos, de no haber tenido esos poderes, el muchacho ya hubiera estado muerto. El criminal estaba aturdido, asustado, fue cuando sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo; dio vuelta rápidamente y disparo continuas veces pero nada, no había nadie. Aun sentía esa presencia, el muchacho no se había ido, solo estaba esquivando sus disparos cuando de la nada, tras varios disparos, se escucho que el arma ya no tenia mas balas. Taisuke aprovecho esto y se detuvo haciéndose visible de nuevo, para sorpresa de su enemigo.

- ¿¡Q-quien diablos eres? ¿¡Un mutante? – Dijo el ladrón.

- ¡Solo soy…eh…un…superhéroe! – Dijo Taisuke todo animado. – Y como ya no tienes armas, no podrás derrotarme.

- ¡Tonto…aun tengo esto! – Dijo sacando de su otro bolsillo un cuchillo.

- Diablos…debí de habérmelo imaginado. Oye amigo…tienes muy buena puntería, y te ves muy peligroso con ese cuchillo…mejor me quedo aquí quieto y no te hago nada.

- ¿Y dejarme en ridículo? ¡No eres tan superhéroe que digamos, ven aquí!

Se lanzo velozmente hacia Taisuke, pero felizmente este esquivaba los ataques, tenia que darse prisa. Escuchó otra puerta abrirse y era el viejo de la tienda, dio un grito de susto al ver como los 2 peleaban, fue cuando entonces el criminal se distrajo un momento dejándose indefenso; rápidamente Ikeda agarró al criminal del brazo donde tenia el cuchillo y logro botarlo hacia otro lado, pero aun así no lo soltaba, usaba todas sus fuerzas y parecía dolerle mucho a su enemigo.

- ¿¡Q-que ha ocurrido aquí? – Dijo asustado el dueño.

- ¡S-suéltame tonto! – Dijo el ladrón mientras intentaba soltarse.

- ¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya! – Dijo Ikeda.

Las luces de la tienda parecían tintinear repetidas veces, el dueño de la tienda estaba asustado, se oculto debajo del estante para estar a salvo, mientras que Ikeda aun con su fuerza sujetaba al ladrón, pero de su brazo, empezaron a aparecer lo que seria considerado imposible para la mayoría de humanos, electricidad. Seguía saliendo más y más hasta llegar al cuerpo del ladrón; le quemaba por dentro hasta que finalmente, lo botara del la tienda por la ventana hacia la calle. Ikeda se quedo en shock, para luego caerse y aun así seguir en ese estado; hubo un gran silencio cuando el señor decidió dar un vistazo y ver que Taisuke estaba ileso.

- ¿¡Q-que pasó aquí! – Dijo aun sin saber nada.

- N-no lo se…sentí que esa…electricidad salía de mí. – Dijo Taisuke.

- Al menos no estas herido. Pero será mejor que vayas a tu casa.

- ¿Esta seguro? Tal vez pueda quedarme hasta que la policía venga y se lo lleve.

- Descuida, esta inconciente. – Dijo mientras le tomaba pulso. – Es más, si te quedas la policía te podría interrogar por lo que hiciste.

- Creo que tiene razón, me iré entonces. Cuídese. – Dijo mientras cruzaba la puerta.

Trato de no "correr" por la desesperación, tal vez intentaba caminar pero para la gente más parecía que iba trotando para una maratón, no podía controlar mucho este poder en especial pero pudo detenerse por fin al llegar a su departamento. Lo único que podía hacer era estar yendo de un lugar a otro, no podía quedarse en una sola habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada. La emoción de tener estos poderes podía hacer cosas que ni el podía imaginarse como terminarían, cosas que solo estaban en su cabeza cuando el dormía, cosa que iba a hacer ahora mismo. Se dio un baño de agua caliente para luego cambiarse, preparar su cama y acto seguido, una gran siesta.

Paso un día después de ese acontecimiento, era sábado, uno de los días favoritos de Ikeda, podía hacer lo que quería menos ir a la escuela, pero esta vez no iba a quedarse en su casa a descansar. Se levanto temprano, vistió con algunas ropas y se dirigió a algún lugar, un lugar donde no hubiera casi señales de vida o que nadie lo podría ver. Caminaba por las calles, yendo por callejones, parques vacíos, etc. Pero aun así era imposible, de alguna manera iban apareciendo personas por paseando o tomando fotos, cosa que seria negativa para el chico; siguió buscando hasta llegar a cierta parte de la ciudad, cerca de Coney Island, donde había un lugar que muy pocas personas irían, el deposito de chatarra de la ciudad; era perfecto, nunca había gente por ahí y si lo hubieran, solo serian los encargados de dejar las cosas inservibles o los vagabundos o locos de la ciudad. Observaba con que podía practicar sus poderes mientras pensaba cuales tenia por el momento: fuerza, velocidad, lanzar rayos. Tenia que ver cuanto podía durar estos poderes y empezó con la velocidad; era hasta ahora el poder que mas usaba por lo que empezó a trotar por una pequeña zona vacía; todo parecía normal y tranquilo hasta que decidió correr un poco. La velocidad incrementaba más y más, tenía casi la velocidad de un automóvil e incluso uno de carreras, estaba sorprendido, asustado pero le gustaba, nunca antes sintió que la velocidad seria algo tan bueno pero tenia que detenerse, al hacerlo, la velocidad bajaba mientras él tropezaba al no poder controlar a la perfección, cayendo finalmente a una pila de basura. Horas mas tarde de practicas y mejoramientos en eso, decidió dedicarse con la fuerza; sabia que con la fuerza que tenia pudo derrotar a sus abusivos pero la curiosidad le invadía y quiso averiguar cuanto tenia de fuerza, necesitaba levantar algo pesado para tomarlo como reto y lo encontró en el deposito de basura de la ciudad, era un automóvil destruido pero a la vez estable como para que le pudiera sostenerlo. Se acerco y se quedo quieto un momento para dar un largo respiro, tomo por debajo y empezó a levantarlo; sentía la presión de que no podía por unos minutos, pero cambio cuando dio otro largo respiro y alzo sus brazos sintiendo que, con un poco de dificultad podía hacerlo; miro hacia arriba y vio que el auto estaba muy arriba de él; podía levantar incluso un auto. Lo boto con gran fuerza haciendo que cayera al suelo haciendo un gran ruido. Ahora solo faltaba un solo poder por mejorar; era ese nuevo que había descubierto recientemente, el de lanzar "rayos". Pasaron unas cuantas horas y el sol estaba ya yéndose, las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse mientras que Taisuke logro juntar muchos pedazos de basura haciendo unos "muñecos" de personas; se alejo un poco y empezó a pensar que hacer. Alzo su brazo derecho como si lo estuviera apuntando a uno de los muñecos mientras que con la otra mano sostenía al brazo; saco su dedo índice en forma de señalar y espero un momento, no ocurrió nada; cambio de brazo e hizo lo mismo pero nada, igual. Entonces se le ocurrió algo; alzo su brazo apuntando a uno de los muñecos y subió un poco su mano, como si le estuviera diciendo un "alto" cuando de repente ocurrió algo extraño, sentía que tenia algo en su mano en ese momento, miro un momento y vio que era: Electricidad.

Por distraerse; aquella electricidad desapareció de su mano como si nada; tenía que concentrarse entonces si quería disparar por lo menos a un muñeco inmovible. Siguió apuntando mientras pensaba en la electricidad, en dispararla hasta que vio como a una velocidad increíble, un gran rayo de luz salía disparado y que, al hacer contacto con el blanco; toda la parte que era cabeza y cuerpo fue destruida en un instante. El muchacho asustado cayó al suelo mirando que gran poder tenia ahora. ¿Acaso era obra del destino o alguien arriba? No importaba la razón pero a Taisuke no quería dejarla por ninguna cosa del mundo.

La noche se aproximaba cada vez más y después de aquel pequeño entrenamiento, Taisuke regresaba a su departamento, ya sabia usar un poco mejor sus poderes ahora, pero tenia que usarlos en una situación real, una situación en que ocurriera un crimen o una pelea para que la gente lo viera y empezara a volverse famoso; entonces se acordó de algo, su identidad. Necesitaba un traje para mantener su identidad en cubierto, así ninguna persona conocida a él resultaría herida o algo peor. Se acerco a su habitación donde saco sus bosquejos y empezó a dibujar algo que seria un traje; ninguno funcionaba, el suelo parecía estar llenándose de bolas de papel mas y mas hasta que ya no habían mas hojas; su creatividad estaba muriendo, no sabia hasta que miro una de las paredes de su habitación, estaba aun ese dibujo que había hecho aquella vez, ese mismo dibujo que el consideraba "perfecto".

Para describir el dibujo era así: Todo era de color azul, tenia en el pecho unas especies de truenos y en los pies, específicamente en las plantillas también unos truenos; en la cabeza sostenía como 2 antenas en forma de rayos que estaban por sus orejas y en la boca como un protector pero bueno ya se lo imaginaran ustedes como quieran con esa información.

La emoción hizo que sus energías volvieran como nunca y empezó a sacar ropa inservible del armario de sus padres, era mucha y suficiente para hacer el traje por lo que paso toda la noche haciéndolo hasta el mas mínimo detalle; terminándolo por completo y dirigiéndose a su cama finalmente a descansar.

Domingo por la tarde, las calles estaban como todos los días repletas de autos y de personas caminando por ahí y por aya; Ikeda era uno de ellos mientras caminaba con una mochila por alguna parte de la ciudad buscando algún acto de delincuencia para detenerlo con su nuevo traje e identidad. Pero se olvido de su nombre, había pasado toda la noche anterior en el traje que no pensó en un nombre adecuado, lo pensaría al final del día cuando llegara a su casa.

Fue en ese entonces que, mientras iba caminando, cerca por donde estaba, una persona vestida con una capucha entraba a un banco de ahí, no se le podía ver claramente debido a que el traje cubría todo su cuerpo; haciendo que desde un segundo llamara la atención de todos los guardias de seguridad del lugar, la extraña figura entonces dejo a lado la larga cola de clientes y llego hacia la bóveda de caja fuerte; las dudas de los guardias entonces ya empezaba a hacerse realidad cuando uno de ellos decidió acercarse al extraño.

- Señor…no quisiera molestarlo pero dentro de unos minutos llegara el dinero para poder ser guardado y usted esta obstruyendo el paso.

- Oh discúlpeme, pero quería saber... ¿cuanto dinero tienen ahí adentro? –Pregunto el sospechoso.

- Lamento decirle que no le incumbe señor. – Respondió el guardia.

- Al contrario, claro que me interesa….y mucho.

Al decir esas palabras, su traje se incendio de la nada revelando que era una especie de "hombre de fuego"; cubierto de pies a cabeza por aquel elemento y con intenciones de llevarse todo lo que él podía. Los guardias tomaron acción evasiva y sacaron sus armas pero rápidamente el sujeto disparo contra ellos hiriéndolos y sin poder hacer nada; ya sin defensas derritió la gran puerta de metal con una gran ola de calor mientras que los civiles y empleados iban escapando con el sonido de la alarma de asalto. Minutos después el asaltante salía con unas dos grandes bolsas llenas de dinero y actuando como si fuera un niño en una dulcería, pero esa alegría se detendría debido a que más guardias aparecieron apuntándolo con sus armas.

- ¡Arroje las bolsas y ponga las manos en el suelo! – Dijo uno de los guardias.

- Esta bien, de acuerdo…miren como pongo las bolsas en el suelo – Dijo mientras hacia lo que decía. – Y ahora… ¡Esto!

Bolas de fuego salieron de sus manos al apuntarlas hacia los guardias hiriéndolos y quemándolos gravemente, nadie podía detenerlo, la victoria era suya y dando así un explosivo final destruyo la puerta de salida sin antes decir unas palabras.

- ¡Fue un placer llevarme su dinero…por cierto, mi nombre es **Huracán Solar **por si quieren saberlo ustedes y las demás personas! – Grito seguido de una risa burlona.

Taisuke escucho la explosión y, en vez de correr a un lugar seguro como lo hacían las demás personas, se dirigió hacia donde ocurría el incidente y lo había visto, era la primera vez que veía un supervillano de cerca; sentía a la vez una gran exaltación y a la vez unas ganas de derrotarlo y demostrar de lo que era capaz de hacer; miro por todos los lados hasta que encontró un callejón, el lugar perfecto para poder ponerse su traje; corrió hacia allá y miro por si había alguna persona cerca, no lo había; quito su mochila y la abrió pero, algo paso. El traje no estaba, se suponía que debía de estar ahí listo para una ocasión perfecta como esta pero al parecer no. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso se la había pasado toda la noche haciendo un traje que al final no lo usaría en un momento como este? ¿O simplemente se le había olvidado? Tal vez era lo segundo pero lo que importaba ahora era el ver la manera de enfrentarse a este villano; miro en el lugar donde estaba algo que podía ayudarlo pero lo único que encontró fue cerca de ahí una gran bolsa de comida rápida; la observo por un largo tiempo cuando decidió que hacer.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: El debut sin traje

El olor a hamburguesa lo distraía por unos momentos, se imaginaba tenerla en sus manos y comerla tranquilamente, pero aquel olor se iba varias veces al oler algo quemándose, y no era de esperarse porque tarde o temprano el terminaría siendo quemado. Esquivaba aquellas bolas de fuego mientras sostenía la bolsa en su rostro para que no se le escapara y revelara su identidad mientras que su enemigo estaba divirtiéndose en medio de la pelea; fue en ese momento en que este decidió dar unas palabras al veloz chico.

- ¡Eres muy escurridizo, y me esta molestando mucho!

- ¡Lo siento, así es mi poder!

- ¡No por mucho! – Respondió el villano mientras lanzaba más bolas de fuego.

- ¡Ríndete, tarde o temprano alguien te detendrá!

- ¿¡Quien lo dice? – Dijo mientras aun lanzaba fuego de sus manos.

- ¡Yo…eh…eh…! – Intento terminar la palabra pero sin éxito.

- ¡Que patético, eres un superhéroe y no tienes un nombre aun!

- ¡C-cállate, no e tenido el tiempo suficiente para idearme el nombre! – Dijo tratando de defenderse el joven héroe. – ¿Tu quien diablos eres?

- ¡Mi nombre es Huracán Solar y será la primera y ultima vez que te entrometes en mi camino!

Al escuchar ese nombre, Ikeda se detuvo por un momento y observo a su oponente, el villano dejo de atacar y lo observo también, hubo un gran silencio y de repente se escuchaba una pequeña risa por parte de el japonés. Huracán vio esta risa como un insulto a su nombre por lo que exigió una respuesta.

- ¿¡Te estas burlando de mi nombre? – Pregunto enfadado el villano.

- N-no…es solo que me hiciste acordar de…un chiste. – Dijo Ikeda en tono de excusa.

- ¡Basta, ya me canse de ti y tus tonterías!

Acto seguido, Huracán Solar lanzo mas bolas de fuego pero ninguna podía darle directamente a Taisuke debido a que era demasiado rápido. Pero al parecer él no era el blanco para disparar.

- ¿No te das cuenta que no puedes darme? ¡Soy demasiado rápido para ti!

- En realidad no le daba a ti, idiota. – Respondió con una sonrisa el muchacho de fuego.

- ¿¡Que quieres decir con eso?

Pero antes de saber la respuesta, dio una pequeña vuelta hacia atrás y vio que un auto estaba cerca de él, las bolas de fuego le dieron haciendo que el auto explotara y lanzara a Ikeda lejos y algo herido, aun así no podía dejar que se vaya así tan fácilmente. Se levanto con esfuerzo, recobro el aliento y acomodo la bolsa en su rostro. Unas luces entonces hicieron que, por la curiosidad averiguara de donde provenían y finalmente supo de donde eran, y como no saberlo con los colores azul y rojo; venían de los autos de la policía. Había varios de ellos con oficiales rodeándolos y apuntándolos con armas pero sin saber a quien atacar. Taisuke se preocupo más por la situación porque pensaba que haría la policía con él cuando derrotara al Huracán. ¿Acaso le pedirían su identidad que hasta ahora no conocía? ¿Lo confundirían como otro supervillano que quería el dinero robado? ¿O solamente lo dejarían irse tranquilamente?

Pero antes de que ocurriera todo esto; la pregunta que muchos se están haciendo ahora es: ¿Cómo se inicio esta pelea? Mientras Taisuke buscaba que ponerse como mascara o traje para pelear. Huracán Solar había derrotado a todos los guardias de seguridad y con varias bolsas de dinero bien llenas empezó a caminar tranquilamente mientras la gente se alejaba de él asustada. Unos cuantos policías que se encontraban en el camino intentaron detenerlo pero aun así era inútil, nadie podía detenerlo, o eso al menos se pensaba cuando llego al famoso Times Square; mas policías llegaban pero todo intento era inútil. Se escucho entonces algo desde el cielo, eran unas hélices de algo que volaba seguido de un grito ya conocido y repetido muchas veces ahora.

- ¡Policía de Nueva York! ¡Arroje las bolsas de dinero y ríndase, esta rodeado! – Grito uno de los policías del helicóptero con un altavoz.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, amigo? ¡Será mejor que vaya y te escuche mejor! – Respondió el villano dejando así las bolsas de dinero en el suelo.

Dejando las bolsas de dinero; junto sus manos y cargando lo que parecía ser mucho fuego; al tener lo suficiente lo lanzo, pero no hacia el helicóptero como esperaban todos los demás; sino al suelo, justo debajo de él, haciendo que fuera impulsado rápidamente llegando hasta el helicóptero; ninguno de los que estaba abordo esperaba un ataque como ese mientras que Huracán uso sus poderes de calor para derretir las hélices del helicóptero, empezando a caer lentamente; felizmente los oficiales tenían llevados algunos paracaídas saltando de un gran accidente; por su parte, Huracán Solar aterrizaba como si hubiera saltado de un pequeño muro, tomo sus bolsas y veía con una gran risa arrogante como el helicóptero caía al suelo. Recogió sus bolsas y prosiguió con su camino, el cual la policía asustada se alejaba de él. Pero todo eso cambio cuando ocurrió algo inesperado; la gente vio como se cayó al suelo, como si se hubiera tropezado; volvió a levantarse y seguir caminando pero volvía a caerse varias veces. Lo que ocurría era simple, aunque para las personas normales no lo era.

Huracán Solar sentía que alguien lo golpeaba, pero no lo podía ver. ¿Acaso era invisible el enemigo? ¿O era demasiado rápido para verlo? Lo único que podía hacer era sentir los golpes que recibía y un efecto de algo rápido cerca. Fue entre uno de esos golpes que lo boto un poco lejos; sentía un gran dolor en su estomago mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, no podía ver claramente debido al choque que recibió pero aun así alzo la mirada y pudo por fin el que seria el responsable de ello. Era un muchacho vestido con ropa de calle pero sostenía en su rostro una bolsa que lo cubría de su identidad. El villano enfurecido recobro el equilibrio y grito a su enemigo.

- ¿¡Tú fuiste el que me golpeaste? – Grito Huracán Solar.

- ¡A-así es! ¡Será mejor que te rindas y te entregues! – Respondió nerviosamente el enmascarado.

- ¿¡Y dejar todo el dinero que me estoy llevando? ¡Pues ven a detenerme "héroe"!

Y así fue como llegamos hasta ahora, ninguno se rendía o daba cuartel al otro. Usaban tanto sus poderes que parecía que nunca terminarían; hasta que ambos, muy alejados del otro, empezaron a recobrar el aliento. Taisuke entonces empezó a convencerlo de que se rindiera. Pero no seria del todo facia como se piensa.

- ¡Ríndete! ¡Tarde o temprano te capturaran e iras a la cárcel!

- ¿Ah si? ¿Y que crees que haga en la cárcel niño inteligente? – Pregunto el villano de un tono hipócrita.

- Pues…podrías…cambiarte el nombre que tienes ahora mismo porque honestamente es muy estúpido. – Respondió Taisuke pensando que lo preguntaba en serio.

- ¿¡Pero….que….acaso no te diste cuenta que lo dije de…? – Dijo estupefacto el villano. – ¡Olvídalo, ni siquiera sabes por que mi nombre es este!

- ¿Acaso debería saberlo? – Dijo Taisuke en tono de reto.

- Oh lo sabrás muy pronto, idiota. – Dijo en un tono alegre el villano.

Huracán Solar junto de nuevo sus manos y empezó a moverlas por círculos; se empezó a sentir lentamente un gran calor en el lugar, todos los que se encontraban ahí empezaban a sudar como si estuvieran en un desierto. Taisuke sentía un enorme calor en su cabeza, tenia ganas de quitársela con fuerza pero era peligroso por lo que prosiguió con mantenerla puesta.

- ¿¡Que es esto, alguna especie de truco? – Demando Ikeda.

- ¡Pues si, es mi truco especial! ¡La razón por la cual tengo este nombre que tanto te burlas! – Dijo finalmente alzando sus brazos.

En el centro donde ambos yacían, empezaron a aparecer unas cuantas chispas de fuego, estas empezaron a expandirse tanto que produjo un verdadero "Huracán Solar", del tamaño de un departamento de 4 pisos; todos los oficiales y civiles que se encontraban por ahí corrieron espantados mientras que Ikeda yacía quieto mirando el gigantesco Huracán. El calor creció mas de lo normal, haciendo que toda la ropa del héroe se mojara por completo; pero ahora Ikeda ya no sudaba por el calor, era el miedo el que lo invadía, se sentía de nuevo como el mismo chico que era antes de tener los poderes; aquel que siempre tenia miedo de que saliera herido. Se preguntaba así mismo "¿Esto me merezco por entrometerme en los asuntos de un villano?" "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? ¡Yo solo buscaba un simple ladrón que robaba a una anciana o por lo menos un gato en un árbol!". Todos sus pensamientos fueron dispersados cuando escucho la risa de su enemigo, como si ya tuviera la victoria asegurada.

- ¡Será mejor que uses tu poder para correr amigo! – Dijo mientras que el Huracán empezara a moverse hacia él.

- ¡Ahora ya veo porque el nombre! ¡Demonios!

Puede que Taisuke tenia ahora una gran velocidad, pero el huracán lo seguía casi a la misma velocidad. Intentaba por todos los medios esquivarlo pero todos ellos eran inútiles. Como yendo por un callejón, por ejemplo; era muy pequeño para poder entrar en el, estaba a salvo, o al menos eso creía cuando vio como el huracán de fuego destruyo una de las paredes haciendo que tenga el espacio suficiente para poder atraparlo, quemándole una cierta parte de la ropa y por poco el cuerpo pero eso no le impidió rendirse y escapar a tiempo de morir. La situación estaba volviéndose más peligrosa, pensaba que tal vez necesitaría la ayuda de otro superhéroe con más "experiencia" en estos casos; pero no había tiempo, cientos de personas corrían peligro a menos que lo detuviera de una vez por todas. Observaba al huracán para ver si había alguna forma de detenerlo, pero no encontraba ningún punto débil sino hasta que vio a su enemigo; parecía estar moviendo las manos de ahí para allá, como si lo estuviera controlando de alguna manera. Se escucho por su cabeza el famoso sonido de bombilla cuando se encendía, indicando que ya había encontrado lo que buscaba y además de eso, una idea. Salio de su escondite y mostrándose ante su enemigo, seguro de si mismo en que lo derrotaría y avisándole que su derrota ya estaba a punto de llegar.

- ¡Prepárate cabeza de llamas porque aquí vas a caer ahora mismo! – Dijo Taisuke seguido de su súper velocidad.

- ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi huracán primero y veremos si lo haces! – Respondió con mover su creación como si fuera una especie de escudo.

Tal vez no se le podía notar en su rostro gracias a la bolsa, pero debajo de ella, Ikeda sonreía, su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente como el lo había pensado; claro que detrás de un gran plan lleva a una consecuencia que en algunos casos podrían ser considerados de pequeños a mortales, en el caso de Ikeda, era lo segundo.

Sin detenerse, prosiguió en seguir corriendo hasta llegar al huracán de fuego; la fuerza de este lo atrapo haciendo que cayera y empezara a girar varias veces sin detenerse, lo estaba mareando por completo, pero no del todo, trataba de mantener la calma y el equilibrio perfecto; pero además de eso hubo otro problema, el fuego empezó a quemar su ropa y la bolsa que yacía en su mascara; tarde o temprano empezaría por a hacerlo con su piel o posiblemente, sus huesos. Sujeto su brazo derecho y con su mano derecha empezó a concentrarse cuando salio su otro poder, pequeños rayos de trueno en la palma de su mano; apunto hacia Huracán Solar y en un segundo un poderoso rayo salía de su mano, como un disparo, salio del huracán llegando finalmente hacia su objetivo, el enmascarado de fuego. Este sintió en su cuerpo como una gran cantidad de fuerza golpeaba su cuerpo, era tan fuerte que, no pudo sostenerse de pie y fue lanzado hacia un poste de luz, donde su cabeza al chocar con el metal lo dejo noqueado.

El huracán empezó lentamente a desaparecer, al ver que ya no tenia a la persona que lo controlaba fue desvaneciéndose; mientras que adentro de el, Taisuke seguía girando y girando, no pudo mantenerse lo suficiente en equilibrio, haciendo que se mareara; pero además de eso; por la fuerza restante del ya extinto huracán, salio disparado por los aires a algún rumbo desconocido; dejando a los policías solo con el ya moribundo e indefenso criminal y agradeciendo al misterioso chico.

El silencio reino por unos minutos o quien sabe, horas tal vez. La oscuridad era lo único que podía ver en esos momentos cuando sintió de repente una brisa de viento por sus brazos, intento taparse sin fijarse aun; mas la brisa continuaba pero ahora estaba yendo hacia sus piernas, cosa que se extrañaba a si mismo; abrió los ojos haciendo que la oscuridad siguiera solo que esta vez, habían unos pequeños puntos blancos rodeándolo, era de noche.

Se puso de pie y miro a su alrededor, el viento entonces fue mas fuerte cuando se puso de pie y observo una espectacular vista de la ciudad, en efecto, era hermoso ver Nueva York de noche; claro, de no ser por el maldito viento se podría quedar mirando maravillado; intento abrigarse mas con sus ropas pero al tocar su cuerpo se dio cuenta de algo, no tenia ni siquiera un polo y peor que eso, tampoco tenia pantalón ni ropa interior. Toda su ropa debió de haberse quemado durante la batalla, pero la pregunta era ahora ¿Cómo regresaría a su hogar si no tenia alguna ropa o por donde estaba?

El clásico sonido de la bombilla en la cabeza le había hecho acordar lo que ocurrió; fue por la pelea que tuvo con Huracán Solar lo que lo dejo así, su emoción empezó a invadirlo completamente dejando atrás la preocupación de estar desnudo en un lugar publico al saber que había ganado su primera pelea, su imaginación comenzó a mostrar imágenes de reporteros hablando sobre el enmascarado; tal vez lo pasarían en las noticias o en algún periódico. Si quería conseguir lo segundo tenia que ser rápido, felizmente lo era. Se escucho una puerta abrirse, provenía de la cual se podía acceder al balcón y apareció un empleado de limpieza con sus instrumentos, este miro un balcón sin señales de vida, salvo la de él.

Llegado ya a su departamento, Ikeda ya con ropa puesta empezó a revisar un periódico que compro; uno especial, "El Clarín". Si, era ese famoso periódico que difamaba como siempre en sus portadas al Feroe mas querido de la ciudad de Nueva York, el trepa muros, el buen vecino y, bueno, dejémoslo a un lado por mientras. Busco entre las noticias locales, mas no encontró nada a excepción claro de las difamaciones de su gran ídolo. Ya por la última hoja, hubo una nota pequeña donde no había ninguna imagen, pero aun así decía de titulo "Sujeto con bolsa enmascarada detiene a un supervillano a gran velocidad". Era él, estaban hablando de su hazaña por lo cual prosiguió a seguir leyéndola; el reporte era narrado a través de algunos policías que se encontraban por la zona, hablaban de que el villano quedo inconciente después de la pelea y era llevado a la prisión mas cercana mientras era atendido por doctores; fue cuando hablaron sobre Taisuke, decían que el encapuchado era tan rápido como un "relámpago" y que difícilmente se le podía ver, cuando este estaba detenido por ejemplo. Lo volvía a leer una y otra vez el artículo fascinado con cada palabra que decían sobre él y su nueva identidad.

La palabra "relámpago" sonaba varias veces por su cabeza cuando terminaba de leerlo, lo tenia, había encontrado el nombre indicado; dejo el periódico a lado y se dirigió a su habitación buscando su traje, ese que por culpa de ello no pudo debutar con su verdadera y nueva cara; ya sea por los armarios o por los cajones no lo encontraba hasta que lo vio debajo de su cama. Lo tomo por unos minutos mirándolo, perplejo y asombrado con cada detalle y pensamiento que venían e iban por su cabeza; al ver el traje ya se le venia en la mente el nombre: **Relámpago Azul**.

El azul con la palabra "relámpago" sonaba tentador, pero aun así pensaba en algo mejor; él era japonés, no podía dejar atrás su nacionalidad; busco la palabra adecuada para cambiar el significado del nombre hasta que se acordó de ella: "**Aoi Inazuma**"

Estaba hecho, ya lo tenia todo: el traje, el nombre, los poderes pero ahora faltaba algo mas; su meta, su objetivo, el porque se volvería superhéroe.

Quería un nuevo modo de vida, una manera de que sea el centro de atención, ser el mejor de todos, de igual nivel que su ídolo y demás superhéroes; que con solo decir su nombre causaría miedo ante los criminales. Así, en una noche después de una gran victoria, nació un nuevo Taisuke Ikeda o mejor conocido como Aoi Inazuma.

Más noticias sobre un muchacho que corría con una velocidad incomparable eran narradas con el pasar de los días; lo describían como un joven de azul cuando estaba quieto, cosa que duraba unos cuantos minutos. Varios medios de comunicación trataban sin éxito tener una imagen del misterioso héroe; entre una de estas, el famoso diario de "El Clarín". Tanto así que en pocas ocasiones aparecía la figura de este en grandes títulos dejando a lado al famoso trepa muros.

Dentro del edificio yacía una persona fumando un puro mientras leía los artículos de para la próxima impresión, cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, seguido de unos pasos que se detuvieron; aquel hombre seguía leyendo como si ya supiera quien era el que había entrado a la sala.

- ¿Me llamo ? – Pregunto una voz de un muchacho algo nervioso.

- Cierra la boca Parker. ¿Tienes más imágenes del trepa muros? – Pregunto el hombre sentado.

- Pues si, tengo muchas, pero quisiera que…

- Cállate. – Dijo interrumpiendo al muchacho. – Quiero que las dejes a un lado y me consigas unas especiales.

- ¿Especiales dijo?

- Sí. Supongo que habrás oído de este "superhéroe" que ayuda a las personas pero nadie lo puede ver porque es muy rápido. ¿No? – Pregunto Jameson.

- Escuche por las noticias y de algunos amigos.

- Quiero que me consigas unas fotos de ese muchacho para esta semana.

- P-pero usted mismo dijo que "es muy rápido". ¿¡Cómo se supone que le tomaré fotos a alguien que es demasiado rápido? – Pregunto el fotógrafo.

- Si puedes tomarle fotos a ese arácnido, entonces… ¿Por qué no a ese chico entonces? Eres el mejor fotógrafo que tiene este periódico y te estoy dando una misión muy importante.

- Lo intentaré …

- Ese es el espíritu muchacho. – Dijo seguido de encender otro puro.

- Pero tendrá que darme más dinero por las fotos.

- ¿Cuánto? – Pregunto sin mirar.

…200.

-Me gusta como negocias.

- Oiga señor… ¿Sabe que fumar mucho le hará daño? – Dijo mientras le daba un consejo en cierto sentido.

- ¿Qué eres, médico? ¡Dame las fotos del arácnido para la edición de hoy y tráeme esas imágenes de ese chico azul!

Tras cerrarse la puerta, el fotógrafo solo pudo dar un suspiro de alivio al terminar aquella discusión con su jefe; seguido de unos pasos tranquilos mientras miraba a sus compañeros yendo de pasillos por pasillos. La gente de ahí lo saludaba con alegría mientras el correspondía el saludo; Peter Parker, mejor conocido como el único fotógrafo del periódico capaz de tomarle fotos a Spiderman. Pero lo que mucha gente no sabia, al igual que todos los ciudadanos de Nueva York y el mundo, era que Parker y Spiderman eran la misma persona. Tal vez muchos ya saben su historia pero otros no; para los que no la sepan o no se acuerden aquí les va un pequeño resumen.

Peter era un chico cualquiera, solo que ese cualquiera era el de ser un desadaptado, rechazado y abusado chico escolar; claro que tenia su ventaja al ser uno de los mas inteligentes de toda la escuela, y debido a su inteligencia o destino como quieran llamarlo, cambiaria su vida por completo. Un día, en uno de sus viajes escolares en donde hacían experimentos con radioactividad, una pequeña e insignificante araña choco con los experimentos, al morder a Parker, su ADN cambiaria por completo, dándole poderes casi idénticas al de una araña como el de trepar paredes o una gran agilidad o un sentido arácnido, etc. Pero todos sus beneficios tienen sus grandes consecuencias, cosa que por ahora, es otra historia.

Volviendo al presente, Peter estaba a punto de tomar el ascensor, listo para irse a casa o a patrullar la señal, cuando alguien lo tomo por sorpresa tomándolo del hombro. Dio vuelta y vio a un hombre algo viejo llevando consigo sus lentes y un cigarrillo en la boca mientras vestía un saco marrón antiguo.

- ¿Jameson te volvió a molestar Parker? – Dijo en un tono gracioso y con una sonrisa.

- A decir verdad si . Me acaba de dar un trabajo muy difícil y tengo tomarle una sola foto, .

- No me llames así, me hace sentir mas viejo de lo que soy, solo dime Ben. – Dijo Urich.

- Entiendo…Ben.

- Dime… ¿A quien le tienes que tomar foto? – Pregunto Ben.

- Seguro usted supo de un superhéroe que nadie lo puede ver porque es muy rápido.

- Pues si, justo a mi me encargaron de hacer un reportaje sobre aquel.

- Ya veo, eso nos hace como pareja de trabajo.

- Ahora que acabas de decir eso, me ha dado una gran idea.

- ¿Cuál es? – Pregunto Peter.

- Ya que tú le tomas fotos a Spiderman, quiero que lo encuentres y le digas que me hable lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Y…por que Spiderman? – Dijo algo nervioso Peter.

Es simple, tú eres el mejor en encontrarlo y además es un superhéroe, no seria de mala idea que otros superhéroes busquen a uno de los suyos. – Respondió todo razonable el reportero.

- Suena…bien, lógico. Intentare encontrarlo entonces.

- Bien. Quiero que le des esta dirección y que venga a la hora que te indique.

- Entendido Ben, bueno tendré que empezar ahora mismo a buscar a Spiderman. – Dijo seguido de una risa nerviosa Peter.

- Suerte, yo estaré esperándolo. – Respondió con una despedida.

El día había terminado; la ciudad parecía estar un "poco" tranquila, en especial por una pequeña parte de la zona de Queens, cerca de los muelles, donde yacía un vehiculo viejo y adentro de él a un viejo fumando un cigarrillo mientras escuchaba música de su época, pensaba que tal vez aquella persona que estaba esperando tenia mejores cosas que hacer, claro, ya que las cosas que hace siempre es proteger la ciudad. Todo cambio cuando escucho su ventana de auto siendo tocada al estilo de puerta; miro hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba, mirándolo del único modo en que él sabia hacerlo: de cabeza y sostenido de su telaraña.

El susto le vino al reportero haciendo que su cigarrillo caiga hacia sus pantalones, haciendo que su susto suba más de tono al temer que se quemara en especial en sus partes. Felizmente logro apagarlo y acto seguido, salio del auto mientras el trepa muros parecía que, debajo de su mascara, se reía.

- Tú y tus modos de aparecer… - Dijo Urich mientras arreglaba la postura de sus lentes.

- Ya me conoces al igual que toda la ciudad.

- Seguro que encontraste a Parker…

- ¿Es por eso que estoy aquí, no? Me dijo que tú estarías en aquel lugar y veo que no me mintió.

- ¿Por qué te mentiría él?

- Para tomarme más fotos y ponerlas en el Clarín con más insultos por parte de ese cascarrabias de Jameson. – Respondió de un tono hipócrita.

- No lo creo…es un buen chico. – Dijo seguido de unas risas acerca de su jefe. – En fin, la razón por la cual quería que me encontraras es la siguiente, supongo que tú también lo habrás notado en las noticias o por nosotros.

- ¿Del muchacho veloz? ¿Qué tiene de importancia para mí? – Pregunto con un tono de envidia.

- Jameson quiere una foto de aquel muchacho, y como tú eres un superhéroe podrías pedirle que por lo menos, para el Clarín, una foto. Así la gente sabrá como es. – Dijo Urich en un tono razonable.

- Pues…eso me quitaría popularidad…pero además de eso me quita de los insultos de Jameson. Esta bien Ben, tenemos un trato, lo buscare para que tu amigo Parker le tome una foto; pero ustedes me deben una.

- Intentaré hacer que Jameson diga algo bueno de ti en una portada. – Dijo con una sonrisa y con un cigarrillo a punto de encender. - ¿Quieres uno? – Señalo.

- No gracias…nunca me han gustado.

- Cierto…un superhéroe fumando seria de mala inspiración hacia los niños.

- ¿Y un reportero viejo? ¿No le es malo para la salud? – Contradijo.

- Nunca cambias, Spiderman.

- La gente de Nueva York necesita un poco de mi humor cada día. ¿No?

Más tarde, Spiderman veía como el auto de Ben se iba hacia quien sabe donde; seguido de sus paseos por los edificios volviendo a su lucha contra el crimen en la ciudad. Pero en sus pensamientos se preguntaba si ese nuevo superhéroe era lo bastante bueno para llamar así la atención de la gente, y peor aun, quitarle de su puesto en las portadas de los periódicos. Tenia que dejar eso a lado por el momento porque había visto a unos ladrones asaltando a un grupo de chicas inocentes, y como todo superhéroe, debía de cumplir con su deber.

Con el pasar de los días, la vida de Taisuke iba yendo de bueno a increíble; con su nuevo modo de vida ya no se comportaba como el rechazado y abusado chico de antes; los abusivos que tenía ya no lo molestaban desde la última vez y empezaba a tener algunas amistades con otros. De día la pasaba entretenido, e intentando mejorar en sus notas; pero de noche, era cuando se ponía de mucho mejor humor; como una noche cualquiera, aburrido de simplemente impedir robos de bancos y de peleas de pandillas, Aoi se encontraba corriendo por la ciudad patrullando hasta que en una cierta parte de la ciudad, parecía haber mas trafico de lo normal, tal vez hubo un accidente de vehículos o algo peor, por lo que decidió avanzar hasta que se encontró con un policía; era la oportunidad de saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Buenas noches policía, no tema, soy un superhéroe y veo que aquí hay un cierto problema! – Dijo Aoi en un tono algo exagerado.

- Esto no es una historieta muchacho, habla normal y no como uno de esos nerds.

- B-bueno…esta bien.

- ¿Quieres saber que ocurre? Según los informes que nos están dando hay un supervillano mas adelante, a unas cuantas calles.

- ¡Descuide, yo me encargare de ese criminal! – Dijo señalándose con el dedo pulgar.

- ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Deja de hablar y comportarte así… - Respondió el policía mientras lo miraba de forma extraña.

- C-cierto…lo siento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces? Ve y termina con ese sujeto.

- ¡Entendido! – Dijo seguido de correr a súper velocidad.

- Estos muchachos de ahora… - Dijo seguido de soplar su silbato indicando que continúen.

Mientras más se acercaba al lugar donde ocurría la acción, las personas que se encontraban por ahí corrían o mantenían su distancia ante el que parecía ser el causante de todo esto. Cerca de él, varios policías se encontraban en el suelo heridos, pero de una manera en especial pues estaban con varias picaduras de lo que parecían ser de insectos, abejas específicamente. Aoi se preguntaba que clase de persona podía hacer un daño como este, mientras se aproximaba hacia su oponente.

- ¿Con que tú eres el que esta causando esto? – Dijo Aoi.

Al darse vuelta, se pudo ver la apariencia de este. Era un hombre alto con cabello largo y negro, vestido con un estilo de vagabundo y con una piel verde extraña; a sus costados yacían varias abejas y otros insectos rodeándolo pero sin hacerle daño alguno. Miró a Aoi con una gran seriedad y respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Estaban molestándome a mí y a mis pequeños.

- ¿Tus amigos? – Pregunto dudoso Aoi al ver su apariencia de no tener amigos.

- Las estas viendo ahora mismo. Pero si quieres te los muestro más de cerca, ten cuidado, pueden terminar matándote de sorpresa. – Dijo finalmente lanzando una pequeña ola de abejas.

Rápidamente había esquivado el disparo de abejas, mientras estas volvían donde su "dueño". Parecía que después de todo Aoi se iba a divertir contra un nuevo supervillano; uso su supervelocidad para acercarse donde él y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza; pero el villano como si nada saco 2 alas de su espalda, volando altamente mientras el héroe seguía en el piso.

- ¡Oye, baja aquí para que te golpee! – Dijo Aoi.

-¡Intenta atraparme si puedes chiquillo! – Respondió el villano alejándose mientras volaba.

Al irse de la escena, todo parecía indicar que esto seria una persecución larga, pero además una gran ayuda; Aoi jamás había perseguido a alguien mientras este intentaba escapar. Estiro sus piernas como si fuera un calentamiento, dio largos y profundos respiros mientras movía sus brazos; se preparo como los atletas que estaban a punto de correr una larga carrera. Pero cerca de él, parecía haber un sonido extraño, como si fuera una especie de control o algo parecido, Aoi ignoro esto mientras se hablaba a si mismo.

- Puedo alcanzarlo, será facia. Solo tengo que llegar donde esta y lanzarle un rayo y ¡PAM! caerá como el insecto que es…creo que es hora…

- ¡…De ser héroe! – Dijo una voz que estaba atrás suyo.

- ¿Eh? ¿¡Quien dijo eso? – Dijo seguido de una gran luz verde que lo aturdió por unos segundos.

Al ver de donde provenía la voz, apareció una especie de, por extraño que pareciera, un bicho gigante, parecido a un cruce entre mosca, avispa y quien sabe de que otro. Aoi se asusto pensando que seria otro villano o quizás un cómplice del primero que iba escapando. El insecto lo miro con una cara de seriedad y le dijo.

- ¡Oye esa es mi línea!

- ¡P-puedes hablar en idioma humano! – Dijo asustado Aoi.

- ¡Pues claro que hablo humano! ¡Soy un humano y mi nombre es Ben…! – Dijo el insecto antes de darse cuenta de lo que hablaba. - ¡Soy Insectoide!

- ¿¡Q-que vas a hacer ahora?

- ¡Pues que más…voy a atrapar a ese súper villano! ¡Hazte a un lado! – Respondió el insecto mientras se alejaba del lugar volando.

Parecía que ahora Aoi no estaba solo; el desconocido "Insectoide" lo estaba ayudando a perseguirlo, pero nuestro héroe no lo tomaba como una ayuda; lo tomaba como un desafío, un reto de quien era mejor en atrapar a un supervillano. Aoi estaba dispuesto a ganar de todas formas un reto como este.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: ¡Hora de la Asamblea! ¡Un nuevo sentimiento aparece!

Después de correr por varias calles; esquivar varios autos en el camino y demás; Aoi pudo alcanzar a aquel insecto gigante que le había hecho esta "carrera" para poder atrapar al villano que estaba escapándose. Mientras que uno volaba por los aires, el otro iba corriendo por el suelo mientras se daban verbalmente con varios insultos.

- ¡Te dije que podía alcanzarte! – Dijo Aoi mientras corría. – ¡Ahora solo tengo que correr un poco más y alcanzar a ese sujeto!

-¡Muchas palabras por parte de un novato! – Respondió el insecto.

- ¿¡Novato? ¿¡Acaso tú eres experto en esto?

- Mucho más de lo que tú eres diría yo. – Dijo en un tono arrogante.

- ¿Por qué lo estas persiguiendo? – Pregunto Aoi.

- Digamos que yo lo conozco de antes, ya me enfrente contra él y parece que pelearemos de nuevo…y sin tu ayuda.

- Presumido…lo dices porque puedo correr mas rápido que tu ahora.

- ¿Sabes que en lugares como estos es mejor volar?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? – Dijo confundido Aoi.

- Solo mira adelante tuyo. – Respondió Insectoide.

Lo que quiso decir era que, por donde estaban yendo más adelante, se encontraba un gran tráfico de autos incapaces de avanzar; Aoi no tuvo mas remedio que detenerse para así no chocarse y salir volando por los aires y caer hasta el suelo dolorosamente. Insectoide por su parte volaba dejando una risa de victoria. Nuestro héroe por su parte intentaba lo más rápido posible en esquivar todos los autos que estaban en frente suyo. Tal vez eso podía ser una de las tantas partes negativas de ser un superhéroe con súper velocidad.

Por su parte, gracias a que no había nada a su paso, Insectoide lograba volar rápidamente hasta llegar donde su objetivo; ambos volaban cerca del uno al otro cuando el insecto volador lanzo de su boca una especie de liquido pegajoso que choco en las alas del villano. Las alas de este no podían moverse por lo que cayo al suelo con gran fuerza.

Un gran tiro por parte del héroe, solo faltaba bajar y derrotarlo para que la policía se lo llevara; bajo hasta estar cerca de él y le demando su rendición.

- Es inútil…ya hemos pasado por esto cientos de veces y parece que no entiendes. ¿Por qué no simplemente te quedas en una celda con tus bichos? Ahí tendrás mejor comida de la que te dan tus cucarachas Clancy… - Dijo Insectoide revelando el nombre del encapuchado villano.

- ¡Olvídalo niño! ¡Jamás me quedare en un lugar como ese!

Luego de decir esas palabras, el tal Clancy dio un largo salto, como si fuera de esos olímpicos y dando una patada al insecto botándolo lejos. Insectoide jamás había visto que él tenia esa habilidad, todas las batallas que había tenido con él no lo mostraban con una nueva habilidad, solo con la de controlar insectos. ¿Acaso había evolucionado o perfeccionado sus poderes?

- Se levanto y observo por unos segundos, entonces le exigió una explicación de lo que ocurría.

- Parece que has estado haciendo ejercicio. Nunca supe que podías hacer eso.

- Pues como ya sabes muchacho, yo puedo controlar a los insectos pero ahora, también puedo tener características, como esta, la de saltar como un saltamontes. – Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

- ¡Eso no me detendrá! – Respondió Insectoide mientras preparaba su aguja en forma de navaja.

Ambos se lanzaron para terminar dando un choque de patadas y cortadas, esquivaban cuanto podían pero recibían por poco unos cuantos daños por parte del otro. Clancy con sus patadas mientras que Insectoide con su aguja que era tan filosa que podía cortar partes de autos u postes de luz. Aun así, con el paso de los minutos empezaba a bajar sus ataques, Clancy estaba siendo muy rápido para él ahora. Este por su parte no hacia más que reírse y burlarse del sujeto que lo había derrotado cientos de veces.

- ¡Pensé que tenías más energías Tennyson! – Dijo el villano.

- ¡Cierra la boca, esto es solo el comienzo! – Respondió el insecto tratando de defenderse. - ¡Y no me llames así, soy Insectoide!

- ¡No me importa que nombre tenga tu Alien, los muertos no necesitan de nombres! ¡Pudiste detener mis alas, pero veamos si puedes detener esto!

Clancy se alejo de su enemigo y en un segundo, sus brazos se convertían en unas especies de navajas, dándole a Insectoide un problema más que ocuparse; parecía una pelea de supervivencia entre una mantis contra una mosca o lo que ustedes piensen que era. Los poderes del villano habían incrementado mucho después de tanto tiempo; mientras que el héroe apenas podía defenderse esquivando los cortes y usando su aguijón como un escudo, parecía más bien una batalla de esgrima.

Fue entre una de ellas que, Clancy logro darle en una de las alas, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y cayera al suelo; Insectoide no podía ponerse de pie debido a que su enemigo estaba frente suyo apuntándolo con sus afilados cuchillos, preparándose para el tiro de gracia.

- ¡Por fin, podré eliminarte después de tantas derrotas y humillaciones que me has dado! – Decía Clancy alzando sus cuchillos.

- ¡R-rayos…necesito hacer algo antes de que…!

Pero antes de que terminara de terminar su oración; vio como aparecieron varios rayos de electricidad chocando con el hombre insecto, causando que este sintiera un gran dolor por su espalda, donde provenía el misterioso y sorpresivo ataque. Clancy había caído después de ello revelando quien fue el que le dio al villano; resultando ser el héroe de esta historia.

- ¡El chico azul! – Dijo Insectoide.

- ¡Tengo nombre y es Aoi Inazuma! – Respondió mientras se señalaba.

- ¿¡P-pero que haz hecho? ¿¡Como lo derrotaste?

- Simple, le di un rayo de electricidad. – Dijo sonriente Aoi. – Bueno, parece que yo gane.

- ¿Qué ganaste?

- Ya sabes, derrote al villano y ahora me llevo la gloria.

- ¿Te das cuenta que yo me tuve que encargar de todo mientras tú estabas en ese trafico de autos?

- Pues si, te vi todo este tiempo.

- ¿¡Entonces por que diablos no me ayudaste? – Pregunto todo enojado el héroe insecto.

- Pensé que podías ganarle…tu mismo dijiste que le habías ganado varias veces. – Respondió Aoi. – Pero lo que cuenta ahora es que yo le gane y listo, asunto solucionado.

- ¿Y yo?

- Bueno ya…lo logre con un poco de tu ayuda.

El silencio por parte de Insectoide indicaba que estaba en contra de lo que decía Aoi; claro esta que este tenia razón en que gracias a su rayo pudieron derrotarlo, o al menos eso creían los 2 cuando vieron que no estaba.

- Solo hay que esperar a que venga la policía para que se lo lleve a una prisión y…espera un momento. ¿¡Donde esta?

- Se escapo…por tu culpa. – Respondió Insectoide. – Ahora debe de estar recuperándose para volver a atacarnos ahora a los 2.

- Claro, me culpa el que no pudo hacer nada ante su enemigo. – Dijo con los brazos cruzados un Aoi molesto.

Mientras estos 2 se peleaban por saber quien tenia la razón o no; quien era el verdadero héroe esta vez. Clancy se encontraba recuperándose en algún callejón bien oculto; sus heridas sanaron rápidamente debido a que, como era mitad insecto, poseía un exoesqueleto igual que el de ellos. Miro entonces a una cucaracha acercándose a él, su mente tuvo una idea macabra y que a la vez seria su última jugada para terminar de una vez por todas a sus 2 contrincantes. Cerro sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse en algo, mientras que la cucaracha que yacía en su mano parecía estar juntándose en él junto con cientos más que provenían ya sean de los basureros o ductos de alcantarillas cerca de donde se encontraba. Fueron tantas que se pegaban a su cuerpo creando un gigantesco hombre de cucarachas, tan alto como un edificio de 4 pisos.

Aoi e Insectoide por su parte no se daban cuenta de ello debido a que continuaban con su larga discusión hasta que sintieron un silencio inusual, seguido de una sombra gigante en el suelo; al darse vuelta observaron a la persona que buscaban, rodeado de cientos de insectos.

El gigante de bichos lanzo un golpe donde se encontraban ellos 2; felizmente esquivándolo ambos; Aoi corrió hasta cierta parte donde se encontraba a salvo mientras que Insectoide dio un largo vuelo. No necesitaban decirlo entre ellos, tenían que trabajar en equipo ahora para poder derrotarlo de una vez por todas.

Nuestro héroe lanzaba todos los rayos que podía, pero lo único que lograba era que los insectos cayeran y volvieran a unirse al gigante, ya sea por sus brazos, piernas, cuerpo o cabeza, no conseguía nada más que gastar el tiempo inútilmente.

Por su lado, el insecto volador trataba inútilmente de encontrar un punto débil, pero todo lo que veía era todos esos asquerosos insectos. Era como si funcionaran como defensa y ataque al mismo tiempo.

Volvieron a reunirse los 2 para averiguar o idearse un plan para poder derrotarlo; solo que ambos no se encontraban de buen humor.

- ¿Alguna forma de derrotarlo?

- No. Diablos no hay forma de poder derrotarlo. Tal vez deberíamos pedirle ayuda a otros superhéroes que estén por aquí antes de que destruya la ciudad. – Dijo Insectoide.

- ¡Ve tú; yo me quedare aquí! – Respondió Aoi.

- ¿Estás loco? ¡Ambos no podemos contra él! ¿¡Como crees que tú solo puedas contra Clancy?

- Tal vez este loco como dices…pero no dejare a este sujeto hacer lo que quiere; ayúdame si quieres, o lárgate y encuentra un superhéroe.

- Mejor are lo segundo; solo mantente con vida cuando regrese. – Dijo Insectoide antes de salir volando.

- ¡Bien, no necesito tu ayuda, puedo hacerlo solo! – Le grito a su "compañero". - ¡Oye bicho gigante, quedamos tú y yo! ¡Toma esto!

Más rayos eran disparados hacia Clancy pero sin lograr algún efecto más que botar insectos. Estaba empezando a cansarse, perdía la coordinación entre correr y lanzar rayos, nunca antes había gastado tanto sus poderes hasta ahora; pero todos esos pensamientos fueron por otra parte cuando sintió una fuerza increíble chocar con su pecho, seguido de un vuelo largo y sin control.

La razón de ello era simple, Clancy había aprovechado la falta de velocidad de Aoi y le lanzo un duro golpe mandándolo hacia la azotea de un edificio. Aoi por su parte yacía en el suelo tratando de recuperarse cuando levanto la cabeza y vio como Clancy estaba listo para darle el tiro de gracia. ¿Acaso este era el fin de Taisuke?

El gigante de insectos alzo el brazo derecho para aplastarlo, como si fuera, irónicamente, un insecto. Pero antes de seguir apareció una explosión en aquel brazo, haciendo que cientos de esos insectos cayeran. Esta vez si parecía sentir dolor el enemigo; Aoi por su parte ya estaba de pie pero ahora se encontraba sorprendido por aquella explosión. ¿Acaso había sido él quien ocasiono la explosión?

No, estaba equivocado; un misil fue lanzado y causando una explosión del mismo nivel al enemigo. ¿Quién estaba atacando entonces? Clancy dio la vuelta por donde venían los misiles y pudo notar quien era. Aoi aprovecho y tanbien observo y no podía creer quien era; solo lo había visto en la televisión cuando pasaban noticias. Pero ahora estaba frente a sus ojos; aquel superhéroe que llevaba una armadura de color rojo y dorado. Este estaba acompañado por nada menos que Insectoide; que al parecer había regresado en su ayuda.

- Bien, parece que encontramos a tu amigo. – Dijo el hombre de armadura.

- ¡Felizmente, de haber llegado tarde lo hubiéramos…!

- Basta de palabras novato; ve y ayuda a tu amigo. Yo me encargo de este sujeto. – Respondió mientras cargaba otro misil.

El insecto volador llego ante un Aoi estupefacto, sorprendido, sin poder decir alguna sola palabra; era la primera vez que veía a uno de los superhéroes más famosos del planeta. Mientras que por su parte su amigo trataba de hacer que vuelva en si, solo consiguió que este digiera el nombre de la persona que le había salvado la vida.

- ¡Es…es…Iron Man! – Grito Aoi.

- Oye…no es para tanto sabes…

- ¡Pero es Iron Man! ¡Es uno de los héroes más famosos de la tierra! – Le grito Aoi.

- ¡Ya, entendí lo que dijiste pero deja de gritar! – Le respondió molesto.

- ¿¡Acaso no te emociona ver a uno de los mejores? ¡Nosotros somos nada comparado con él! – Decía todo ilusionado.

- Por dios…antes estabas todo serio y ahora pareces un niño.

En efecto, ver como Iron Man esquivaba fácilmente mientras volaba por los aires los ataques de Clancy; lanzándole cientos de misiles y rayos hacían que los insectos empezaran a irse, pero necesitaba de una vez por todas acabar con este "juego".

Apunto con sus brazos como si estuviera a punto de disparar algo, parecía ser un misil que, rápidamente salio y choco introduciéndose adentro de los cientos de insectos que habían ahí. Hubo un cierto silencio pero entonces, una gigantesca explosión adentro del gigante hizo que Clancy cayera al suelo todo adolorido seguido de todos los insectos ya sean muertos o escapando del lugar.

El hombre de hierro entonces aterrizo al suelo y se acerco donde el villano, este por su parte trataba inútilmente de escapar pero, por los dolores que tenia, apenas podía moverse.

- ¡P-por favor…prometo que no volveré a hacerlo, pero ya no me haga daño! – Suplico Clancy.

- Amigo…tú te lo buscaste…además, ustedes los villanos siempre dicen eso. – Respondió Iron Man antes de lanzarle un puñetazo muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Había terminado, la gran batalla que Aoi e Insectoide tuvieron termino de lo más rápido con la llegada de alguien experto en estos temas. Los autos de prensa aparecieron de la nada y rodearon al "salvador". Mientras tanto, los 2 novatos observaban sorprendidos, pero todo eso cambiaria a Insectoide cuando sintió un sonido en particular; pues venia de su cabeza, ya que ahí, tenia un símbolo circular de colores negro y blanco, solo que al hacer ese sonido el color blanco tintineaba a uno rojo, como si indicara que algo estaba a punto de pasar.

Aoi por su parte ignoraba el sonido y seguía observando abajo cuando de repente, una gran luz roja ilumino el lugar; casi igual que la misma luz verde cuando se encontró con Insectoide pero; al darse vuelta no estaba, en vez de él había a un muchacho de su edad, cabello marrón y ojos verdes; vistiendo una chaqueta verde, polo negro y unos jeans. Aoi entonces se pregunto donde podía estar pensando que tal vez el muchacho podía saber algo.

- Disculpa, ciudadano. ¿Haz visto por aquí a un insecto verde y grande con alas y con colores blancos y negros por aquí?

- Amigo…deberías dejar de hablar como un personaje de cómic. – Le respondió el chico.

- ¡Eh…p-pero…los superhéroes hablamos así!

- Oye, yo soy superhéroe y no estoy hablando como un idiota.

- ¿¡Me estas llamando idiota?

- Pues eres el único aquí hablando conmigo así que tal vez eso es un sí.

- ¡Cierra la boca…hablas igual que ese bicho estúpido! – Respondió seguido del clásico sonido de bombilla encendida. – Espera un momento. ¿Acaso tú eres el bicho ese?

- Vaya tenemos un ganador aquí…si, soy yo. Mi nombre es Ben Tennyson. – Respondió.

- Ben, vaya nombre. Mi nombre es Aoi Inazuma.

- Eh, no entendí o que dijiste. ¿Dijiste "Yaoi"?

- ¿¡Que? ¡Idiota! ¡Dije Aoi Inazuma, significa "Relámpago Azul" en japonés!

- Ah…diablos, los japoneses tienen nombres raros.

- Cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo te puedes volver ese bicho? – Preguntó.

- Fácil, solo uso el reloj. Me permite volverme 10 alienígenas con diferentes poderes y habilidades. – Respondió mientras señalaba el extraño reloj.

Era un reloj grande, más que los comunes y corrientes, de color negro y con el mismo símbolo que el insecto tenía en la cabeza. Era un reloj muy raro al parecer, fuera de este mundo; ni un reloj japonés con la tecnología más alta podía compararse con aquel reloj misterioso. Aoi quería saber como un muchacho se consiguió un reloj tan poderoso.

- ¿Cómo entonces lo conseguiste? – Pregunto Aoi.

- Digamos que a los 10 años lo obtuve, apareció del espacio sabes.

- Y tu curiosidad termino en darte este reloj. ¿Sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato?

- Pues soy un gato con suerte porque aun sigo vivo.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación, escucharon un ruido de algo acercándose, miraron hacia abajo, donde provenía el ruido y era Iron Man volando, donde estaban ellos 2 mientras dejaba a la prensa a lado. Al llegar a la azotea empezó a caminar donde estaban; la emoción de tenerlo cara a cara hacia que Aoi muriera de la emoción.

- Así que ustedes 2 fueron los que mantuvieron a ese sujeto. Nunca antes los e visto por aquí. – Dijo Iron Man. – Felicidades por haberlo mantenido ocupado mientras que yo estaba llegando aquí.

- ¡E-es un placer recibir unas felicidades por parte de usted! – Dijo Aoi seguido de un acto de reverencia.

- Tenga en cuenta de que yo lo ayude a que venga aquí. – Dijo Ben.

- En realidad yo solo me encontré contigo en el camino; ya me habían informado de lo que estaba pasando aquí. – Respondió el hombre de hierro. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo otros trabajos que hacer.

- ¡Espere, tengo que preguntarle algo! – Grito el héroe de azul.

Taisuke tenia nervios de preguntarle algo que lo mantuvo en duda desde que obtuvo sus poderes, podía ser que tal vez él supiera la respuesta indicada o algo relacionado con ello. De cualquier manera no perdía nada si le preguntaba, por lo que prosiguió.

- Quisiera saber algo. Es sobre ese incidente de los meteoritos que cayeron.

- ¿Qué ocurre con ello? – Pregunto Iron Man.

- Yo tome uno por accidente, bueno, curiosidad en realidad.

- Hablando de que la curiosidad mato al gato… - Dijo Ben.

- Lo que ocurre es que, al tomar uno de esos meteoritos, me dio poderes. ¿Por qué una piedra tan pequeña e insignificante me dio estos poderes?

Un largo silencio ocurrió después de eso, Aoi sonaba y tenia además una mirada seria sobre ese tema; Ben por su parte había oído sobre esa noticia pero desconocía que aquellas piedras tuvieran poderes. Mientras que Iron Man parecía silencioso, pero no mostraba emoción alguna a través de esa dura armadura; cuando finalmente detuvo el silencio con su voz.

- Será mejor que lo investigue pronto con lo que me has dicho suena a que puede ser algo peligroso. Muy bien, nos vemos en otra ocasión muchachos. – Dijo antes de irse volando.

- Parece que lo dejaste intrigado con eso. – Dijo Ben. – Será mejor que regresemos a nuestras camas, mañana será otro día.

- ¿Entonces estarás aquí también para derrotar criminales?

- Claro, un superhéroe como yo nunca descansa. Además, necesitas a alguien que te enseñe como se debe pelear.

- ¿Tú? ¿Enseñarme? Ja, ya lo veremos un día de estos. – Dijo Aoi en un tono de reto.

Y así terminaba un gran día; derrotar a un nuevo supervillano, conocer y pelear con otro héroe novato y además de eso, ver a un verdadero superhéroe en acción ante sus propios ojos. Y eso que esta nueva vida que tenía le iba a esperar muchas sorpresas más.

Mientras que en el silencioso y nocturno cielo, una gigantesca nave, rodeada por naves un poco más pequeñas volaban encima de la ciudad; dentro de ahí, varias personas vestidas con trajes de azul oscuro y llevando pistolas iban de varias habitaciones a otras que se encontraban por ahí. En una de estas habitaciones, la más grande de todas; se encontraban varias personas con diferentes trajes, parecía que había una reunión muy importante entre ellos.

- Sigo sin entender cual es la razón por la que venimos aquí… - Dijo un sujeto mientras tomaba una lata de cerveza.

- Tranquilo Logan…Nick nos llamo por pedido de Tony; algo serio debió de haber pasado. – Respondió otra persona con un escudo que llevaba los colores americanos.

- Y espero que sea bueno; e dejado en casa varios experimentos sin resolver. – Dijo un hombre con un traje azul y un símbolo de 4 en el centro.

- Y a los chicos sin su cuento para dormir, Reed… - Dijo una chica con el mismo traje.

Los superhéroes se iban poniendo mas tensos por querer saber la verdad y la razón; cuando apareció una persona; llevaba puesto el traje que los demás agentes de la base flotante; un parche en su ojo izquierdo y un nombre que a la vez era un rango que lo diferencia de los demás que se encontraban ahí: Nick Fury.

- Damas y caballeros; me alegra que hayan venido aquí esta noche. – Dijo Nick.

- Ahórrate las palabras Fury. ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? – Dijo Logan en tono desafiante.

- Siempre con tu humor Logan. Primero yo no quise llamarlos aquí; es mas, tal vez ustedes saben quien fue. ¿No es así?

- Fue Tony. ¿Pero donde esta? – Pregunto un sujeto rocoso de color naranja.

- Aquí estoy muchachos…lamento la demora. – Dijo Iron Man al ingresar a la sala.

- ¿Podrías decirnos por que nos has llamado a todos nosotros aquí? – Preguntaron varias personas.

- Primero, cálmense…segundo: la razón por la cual los llame a todos ustedes es la siguiente. Hoy día conocí a un muchacho en particular, es un novato en este negocio. – Dijo Tony.

- ¿Y a que se debe eso? Es normal que nos encontremos con novatos.

- Este era diferente; obtuvo sus poderes por mi culpa. – Dijo con un suspiro final.

Nadie entendía porque se sentía culpable alguien como él por darle a un muchacho grandes poderes como lo habíamos visto. Las únicas veces que habían visto a Tony así era cuando tenía sus problemas con el alcohol o cuando recordaba la época en que él era solo un sujeto que solo se preocupaba por el dinero.

- Una noche me informaron que un meteoro gigante iba a chocar en una gran parte de esta ciudad. Pensé que iba a ser sencillo por lo que fui y lo destruí; llovieron varios pedazos de esa gran roca.

- Claro si, recuerdo que hubo una noticia de que llovieron varios pedazos de meteoritos por esta zona. ¿Pero cual es la razón por la que estés tan preocupado? – Dijo el Capitán America con los brazos cruzados.

- Digamos que; pensaba que las pequeñas piedras no iban a afectar en algo. Eso fue antes de que conociera al muchacho y me diera cuenta de algo; solo fíjense, tal vez parecían rocas normales pero al llegar a la atmosfera parece que ocurrió algo.

- Es posible, últimamente la contaminación en la atmosfera a cambiado algunas cosas y además de eso a abierto la capa de ozono. – Dijo un pensativo Reed Richards.

- Lo que quiero decir es que, hice un rápido análisis y descubrí que después de ese incidente han estado ocurriendo más casos de delincuencia de personas con súper poderes. La mayoría de ellos son adolescentes como el chico que me encontré hoy.

- ¿Para eso estamos nosotros, no? Somos héroes, pateamos los traseros de los malos y hacemos que haya orden, paz y esas otras cosas. – Dijo una voz que venia de un chico bajando de una telaraña desde arriba.

- Tienes razón, Spiderman, pero te pregunto: ¿Has pensado en el futuro? Esos muchachos serán unos adultos y nosotros terminaremos siendo unos ancianos. – Respondió Tony.

- Diablos…adiós sueldo de retirados. – Dijo en tono sarcástico Spiderman.

- No digo que todo este perdido; tal vez consigamos a personas como ese chico; personas que quieran pelear por el bien y en el futuro sean protectores de la ciudad y del mundo.

- Déjame adivinar. ¿Quieres que nosotros entrenemos a estos novatos para que así podamos estar seguros en el futuro? – Pregunto en tono gracioso Jhonny Storm; la Antorcha Humana.

- Sí, estas en lo cierto; Fury a aceptado poner la base de SHIELD como centro de operaciones en donde cada uno de nosotros podrá entrenar por lo menos 3 superhéroes.

- ¿3? Seremos como niñeras. – Dijo Spiderman.

- Es cierto, pero es lo mejor. Gracias por venir y escucharme; ahora, si quieren acepten esta misión por el bien de los demás, pero esto es decisión de ustedes, así que… ¿Están de acuerdo todos ustedes? – Pregunto Iron Man a todos.

Pasaron varios días después de esa noche y Taisuke no había conseguido un nuevo enemigo con el cual enfrentarse; pero ocurrió que un día, durante el horario escolar, Taisuke se encontraba muy aburrido tratando inútilmente de resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas que para él era muy difícil; mientras que para los demás resultaba ser el más fácil de todos. Claro, para ellos resolver el primer ejercicio era fácil pero para nuestro héroe era hasta ahora su más mortal enemigo.

Pero algo interrumpió su intento de resolver el problema, fue un gran sismo seguido de explosiones; parecía haber un ataque. Todos los alumnos asustados salieron corriendo por las salidas de emergencia acompañados de sus profesores mientras las alarmas sonaban fuertemente. Pero Taisuke no fue con ellos, él se dirigió al baño de hombres y de su mochila saco su traje; listo para la acción.

Por otro lado en las calles, cerca de la escuela había un banco que estaba siendo asaltado; dentro de ahí salía un hombre de polo verde con rayas negras, pantalón y cabello de marrón; este sostenía una gran bolsa de dinero mientras que atrás suyo, un par de policías que habían llegado a la escena del crimen empezaron a perseguirlo.

- ¡Detente Flint Marko! ¡En el nombre de la ley! – Grito un policía.

- ¡Deja la bolsa y entrégate sin problemas! – Grito el otro.

- ¿¡Acaso están diciéndome que hacer? ¡Nadie le dice a Sandman que hacer! – Grito el villano.

Acto seguido, Sandman hizo que su brazo se volviera una gran ola de arena botando a lado a los 2 oficiales. Prosiguió en escapar con su motín pero vio enfrente de él a una figura azul; apuesto que ustedes ya supieron de quien era esa figura.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un nuevo fenómeno de circo? – Dijo Sandman con una risa burlona.

- Guárdate las risas para cuando estés en la cárcel amigo. – Dijo Aoi mientras lo apuntaba con el brazo.

- ¡Eres un simple novato amigo…no tienes oportunidad contra mi!

Era cierto, Aoi hasta ahora solo había peleado contra dos supervillanos del mismo nivel que él. Pero ahora se encontraba en una situación nueva, una más complicada que aquellas dos. Actúo rápido y uso su súper velocidad para salir corriendo y atacarlo con un fuerte puño; pero Sandman no tuvo miedo alguno y dejo a lado la bolsa de dinero, seguido de transformar su brazo derecho en una especie de puño de piedra tan fuerte que al golpear a Aoi; este salio impactándose con una pared.

Aoi sintió un gran dolor en la espalda pero debía de admitirlo; este era un verdadero supervillano, y quería seguir peleando contra él. Tanto así que empezó a dar una gran risa de alegría mientras que Sandman quedo algo dudoso ante la acción del héroe.

- Deja de reírte como un idiota…en vez de eso pide ayuda a alguien para que te salve. – Dijo Sandman mientras volvía su brazo en una especie de martillo gigante.

- ¿Qué tal si le pides eso a 4 personas? – Dijo una voz misteriosa.

- ¿Quién dijo eso?

- ¡Aquí arriba!

Ambos que estaban luchando frente a frente dieron una pausa para observar arriba de ellos y era cierto; había cuatro personas. Eran 2 chicos y 2 chicas que tenían trajes casi iguales solo que los diferenciaban los colores.

El mayor de ellos era un muchacho de igual tamaño y probablemente igual de edad que Aoi; tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules y su traje era de color blanco y negro. Parecía ser él quien había gritado recientemente y además de eso flotaba gracias a una especie de aura de color negra.

La segunda mayor era una chica pelirroja pero de ojos iguales; un poco menos alta que el primero y los colores de su traje eran el rojo y negro. Ella también volaba pero no gracias a esa misma aura negra, sino por si misma dejando un rastro de arco iris atrás suyo.

El tercero de ellos, era muy pequeño y además de eso tenía al parecer una actitud de niño engreído; su cabello era de color marrón y como los otros 2, tenia los mismos ojos; su traje era ahora de color azul y negro y parecía que el volaba gracias a que él podía volverse como una forma casi idéntica a una nube.

Pero si creían que él era el mas pequeño de ellos se equivocan, faltaba el ultimo miembro del grupo; era una pequeña niña mucho menor que el tercero. Era una chica rubia con 2 colas y de los mismos ojos; su traje era de color amarillo y negro y estaba junto a su compañero mayor en el aura negra.

Aoi se sorprendió en ver que había más chicos de la misma edad con poderes y también en la labor de superhéroes; tenia ganas de averiguar que clase de habilidades podían tener ellos pero el gran dolor que recibió le impedía ponerse de pie.

El mayor de este grupo se dio cuenta de ello y decidió hacer un plan rápido y efectivo.

- ¡Muy bien Power Pack este es el plan! ¡Lightspeed, quiero que vayas y ayudes al herido que esta ahí! – Dijo señalando a Aoi. - ¡Mass Master, Energizer y yo nos encargaremos de este sujeto!

- ¡Sí, lo que digas Zero G! – Dijo la pelirroja.

- ¡Oh sí, es hora de pelear! – Grito el pequeño Mass Master mientras se volvía una nube nuevamente.

- ¡Tú te lo buscaste malvado! – Dijo la pequeña mientras era jalada por Zero G.

- ¡Oh por favor…ya me están hartando niños! ¿¡No es suficiente arena la que tienen en la escuela? – Grito Sandman mientras lanzaba una ola gigante hacia ellos.

Mass Master lograba esquivarlos fácilmente debido a que era una nube; pero Zero G tenía que mantenerse concentrado si es que no quería respirar y tener arena en su boca junto con su pequeña a lado suyo. Energizer por su parte, mostraba su poder que era lanzar rayos a través de sus manos; un gran poder para una niña pequeña como ella a decir verdad.

- ¡Eso es Energizer, sigue disparando! ¡Sigan concentrándose muchachos! – Ordenaba Zero.

- ¡Lo sé, pero seria mucho más fácil si Lightspeed nos ayudara en esto! – Dijo Mass Master.

- Descuida, después de que ayude al otro volverá con nosotros. – Respondió.

- ¡Eso lo veremos! – Grito el supervillano.

Después de decir eso, Sandman incremento su tamaño y pudo levantar dos autos con suma facilidad y los lanzo hacia Aoi y la chica Lightspeed.

Zero G no podía permitir que eso ocurriera y uso sus poderes que al igual que él, rodearon de la misma aura negra los autos haciendo que los controlara con cuidado.

- ¡Oye, tu pelea es con nosotros, no con ellos! – Grito Zero G.

- ¡Ja, eso solo fue una distracción para ustedes! – Respondió Sandman mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia nuestro héroe y la chica.

- ¡Diablos, hay que hacer algo para salvarlos! – Dijo Mass Master.

- ¡Oh no, hermana…! –Dijo Energizer antes de corregirse. - ¡Es decir…Lightspeed cuidado!

A unas cuantas calles lejos de ahí; se encontraban otras 2 personas escondidas mirando la batalla: uno de ellos podía verlo a través de su casco que le amplificaba la vista mientras que el otro a cambio, usaba unos binoculares que le había dado el primero. Parecían estar esperando a que alguno de ambos bandos resultara ganador; optando más por los muchachos.

- ¿Puedes decirme que hago aquí? – Dijo el de los binoculares.

- Me dijeron que tú aun no conseguiste un equipo.

- Sí, porque no soy niñera de nadie.

Eso lo dijo igualmente Logan…y míralo, ahora cuida a 2 chicas y esta buscando a su tercer miembro. Creo que ya le encontré a esa persona.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto? – Pregunto el que estaba pegado a una pared.

- Míralo con tus propios ojos, tienes ahí a varios chicos y puedes elegir a 3 de ellos. – Respondió algo razonable.

- ¿Y que hay de ti, Tony? ¿Acaso no tienes tú tampoco tu equipo?

- A decir verdad, sí…yo ya lo había terminado. Y ten cuidado en decir el nombre aquí, Peter. – Dijo Iron Man.

- Esta bien, lo siento…por ahora quiero ver como derrotan a Flint. – Dijo Spiderman.

Volviendo a la pelea; Aoi seguía intentando ponerse de pie pero ahora no solo le dolía la espalda; también le estaba doliendo en algo una de sus piernas, impidiendo de que se mantenga en buen equilibrio y cayendo al suelo varias veces. Pero antes de que volviera inútilmente a ponerse de pie; vio una sombra como lo rodeaba, alzo la cabeza y por culpa del sol no podía distinguir bien quien era, pero por la voz era al parecer una chica.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Dijo la chica mientras daba la mano.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres? – Se pregunto Aoi.

Antes de que la chica respondiera quien era; Aoi vio como atrás de aquella chica, el sol se ocultaba pero no por una nube, sino por los puños rocosos de Sandman que estaban a punto de aplastarlos a ambos.

Las energías recorrieron por el chico de azul y rayos dorados nuevamente y, ignorando sus dolores físicos; agarró a Lightspeed de las piernas y cuerpo y se escapo rápidamente de la zona de impacto, estaban a salvo.

El impacto que hizo el supervillano fue tan fuerte que hizo un cráter a tierra en donde se veían tubos y un pasaje a una ducto de agua. Uno de estas tuberías se había roto y botaba un poco de agua que al tener contacto con Sandman, este villano trataba de alejarse lo más que podía del lugar.

Zero G se dio cuenta de ello y se le ocurrió un plan que podía darle la victoria; se acerco donde Mass Master y le indico lo que debía de hacer.

- ¡Mass Master, quiero que lo distraigas mientras se acerque a ese ducto de agua!

- Entendido, pero espero que funcione.

- Oye, soy el hermano mayor; mis planes siempre funcionan.

Mientras que el chico de nubes hacia que el enemigo, sin prestar atención alguna a su entorno, empezó a molestar sus ojos con la neblina que el dejaba a lado. Lentamente iba llegando a donde su hermano le había indicado.

Por otra parte, Zero G estaba volando por las azoteas de los edificios esperando encontrar lo que buscaba; y lo logro: Tanques de agua. Se concentro y usando sus poderes, libero el agua y pudo controlarla fácilmente y acto seguido, volvía a la pelea para acabarla de una vez.

Estaba donde lo quería, donde le había dicho a su hermano; con un poco de esfuerzo lanzo el agua como si fuera un balde hacia Sandman. El villano empezó a derretirse lentamente y por la falta de equilibrio cayo al ducto; había terminado la pelea por fin. Los chicos de Power Pack se habían vuelto a reunir pero ocurría algo, faltaba alguien más, y ese alguien era la segunda mayor, Lightspeed. ¿Dónde podía estar?

- ¡Vaya, derrotamos a Sandman, eso nos hará mas populares y famosos! – Dijo Mass Master.

- Te entiendo pero, necesitamos irnos de aquí. – Dijo Zero G.

- ¿Pero por que? ¡Nos espera la prensa, las fotos, las modelos y todas esas cosas que alguien famoso tiene!

- Lo siento amigo pero nosotros somos héroes, no celebridades. ¿Y alguien puede decirme donde esta Lightspeed?

- Creo que aun sigue con el muchacho que íbamos a ayudar. – Dijo la inocente Energizer mientras señalaba hacia donde ellos 2 estaban.

Los hermanos mayores observaron hacia donde señalaba la pequeña y lo que vieron con sus propios ojos era algo sorprendente y a la vez inesperado; después de la batalla contra Marko; Aoi seguía sujetando a la pelirroja como si aun la pelea siguiera dándose. Muchos se preguntaran como la estaba sujetando, pues verán, Aoi aun la seguía sujetando de las piernas y la espalda, ya saben, como los novios cuando cargan a las novias en los matrimonios y se van a su auto para irse felices.

- Los menores de Power Pack lo veían como algo gracioso mientras que al mayor, Zero, lo estaba tomando de mala gana.

Aoi por su parte observaba que ya no había más explosiones ni ruidos de pelea; parecía que era momento de ver si la persona a la cual había rescatado se encontraba en buenas condiciones; miro lentamente a la chica y le pregunto.

- ¡Parece que la pelea ya término! ¿Oye, te encuentras…? – Dijo Aoi sin poder terminar su frase al verla claramente.

- Eh…si, estoy…bien. – Respondió la chica algo sonrojada por la situación en que estaban.

Aoi no podía creer lo que veía con sus ojos mientras estos eran cubiertos por la mascara; tenia en sus manos a una de las chicas más hermosas que él había visto en su vida, sus ojos azules parecían 2 zafiros mientras que su suave y rojizo cabello parecía como el fuego, llamativo y a la vez letal. Parecía que Taisuke se había ganado la lotería ahora; o al menos eso creía.

Lightspeed por su parte se sentía algo incomoda pero a la vez rara; nunca antes había sido rescatada de esa manera y por alguien que parecía tener su edad o como la de su hermano mayor. Claro que había estado cerca de chicos pero no de esta manera, parecía que ella le gustaba y además empezó a tener la tentación de querer saber quien era su salvador y quien se ocultaba bajo la máscara.

Ninguno de los 2 quería dejarse soltar o separarse; pero oigan, los finales felices no duran mucho. Fue así que escucharon la voz de un chico con un tono algo amargado pero a la vez de agradecimiento.

- Oye amigo, gracias por salvarla pero, ya puedes soltarla. – Dijo Zero G.

- Oh, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención. – Dijo Aoi botando accidentalmente a Lightspeed al suelo.

- ¡Z-Zero G! ¡P-perdón por no ayudarlos, trate de rescatarlo pero él…!

- "¡…me rescato del villano y me sentí como una princesa en los cuentos de hadas!" – Dijo Mass Master en burla.

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Dijeron los mayores de Power Pack.

Volviendo a los 2 superhéroes que se encontraban a lo lejos, parecían haber estado en lo correcto en ver el gran potencial que tenían cada uno de ellos, ahora solo faltaba escoger quien para cada equipo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A quien eliges? – Pregunto Iron Man.

- Pues, me gusta como pelea el de blanco. – Dijo Spiderman señalándolo. – Y la chica de rojo es buena volando…

- Sabes, te recomiendo que también te lleves al de azul.

- ¿Al pequeño? Oh no, me recuerda a ese presumido de La Antorcha Humana.

- Me refería al mayor…a…espera déjame recordar…Aoi.

- ¿¡Estas loco? – Dijo el trepa muros. - ¿¡Te has dado cuenta de que él me a estado quitando popularidad en los diarios?

- ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Él o ese "Chico Rana" que vimos la vez pasada?

- …Creo que el azul es mejor. – Respondió del arácnido.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: ¡Los Reclutamientos empiezan!

Después de la derrota de Sandman y de pasar por un momento en que nuestro héroe nunca antes había sentido; Aoi ahora se encontraba con el grupo de hermanos conocidos como "Power Pack". Por alguna razón al verlos con esos trajes del mismo diseño y de diferentes colores le recordaban esos programas que él veía cuando era un niño, esos de chicos adolescentes que vivían una vida normal hasta que un monstruo atacaba y se volvían superhéroes de diferentes colores. Ahora solo faltaba que aparecieran los robots gigantes.

En fin, la gran imaginación del héroe veloz desapareció cuando recibió el agradecimiento de nuevo del "líder" del grupo, Zero G.

- Gracias por ayudarnos…o mantenerlo ocupado.

- No hay de que, pero quisiera saber algo. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Pregunto mientras los señalaba a los cuatro.

- Nosotros somos Power Pack, somos un grupo de superhéroes muy famosos aquí en Nueva York. – Decía Mass Master con tono arrogante. – Toma, aquí esta nuestra tarjeta.

Al tomar aquella tarjeta veía que si; eran un grupo de superhéroes pero para ser sinceros, nunca antes había escuchado de ellos. Pero decidió seguir la corriente y siguió con la conversación.

- ¡Oh claro Power Pack! E visto algunas noticias sobre ustedes en los periódicos.

- ¡Ja, lo sabia! Sabía que no se iban a resistir esos del Clarín. – Dijo Mass Master.

- ¿Pero como llegaron aquí? – Pregunto Aoi.

- Digamos que…estábamos patrullando por aquí y escuchamos las explosiones que causo Sandman. Felizmente lo derrotamos… – Respondió Zero.

- Pero fue difícil, casi acaban contigo y con Lightspeed. – Termino la oración la pequeña Energizer.

- Hablando de eso. Oye Lightspeed. ¿No nos vas a presentar a tu novio? – Dijo en tono de broma el chico de nube.

Aoi se percato de ello y observo a la pelirroja, ambos se miraron y esquivaron las miradas rápidamente dejando un gran sonrojo; claro que por parte de Lightspeed ella dio una palmada en la cabeza a su molestoso hermano menor por el vergonzoso momento que acaba de hacer.

- ¡Tonto, no es mi novio! – Gritó ella.

- Lightspeed…estas igual de roja que tu traje. – Dijo inocentemente la hermana menor.

Las risas para después muchachos, tenemos que irnos a casa, se nos hace tarde. – Ordeno Zero G.

- ¡Oigan, no tan rápido! – Dijo una voz algo desesperada.

Los cinco jóvenes dieron vuelta y observaron a otras dos personas que habían aparecido quien sabe en que momento. Aoi ya había visto a uno de ellos pero al segundo, como lo era al primero antiguamente, solo lo veía a través de noticias o el ya conocido diario "El Clarín" por sus titulares amenazantes. Con solo ver su traje y su gran aparición le vino la emoción de ver a nada menos que a su ídolo, al que ponía como una inspiración y se emocionaba mucho más ahora que hablaría ante él mismo. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar tanto que todos se dieron cuenta de lo tonto que se ponía.

- ¡Spiderman y Iron Man! – Grito Energizer mientras los señalaba.

- ¡Hola, buen trabajo todos ustedes con Sandman! – Dijo Spiderman.

- Dejemos los saludos para después Spiderman, tenemos que hablarles algo a todos ustedes. – Dijo Iron Man.

- ¿De que se trata? – Dijo la pelirroja.

- Puede que ustedes hayan derrotado a un fuerte villano. Pero ustedes estarían calificados como…novatos. Necesitan entrenamiento para poder ser más fuertes y que en el futuro sean mejores. – Dijo el hombre de hierro.

- ¡Eso suena asombroso! ¡Podríamos volvernos más famosos de lo que somos! ¡Incluso seriamos tal vez miembros de los Vengadores! – Decía un ilusionado Mass Master.

- Para eso cada uno de nosotros elegirá 3 superhéroes novatos y los entrenaremos por grupos. Felizmente yo ya tengo mi equipo así que no tengo que elegirlos a ustedes. – Dijo Iron Man.

- Afortunadamente yo estoy aquí y como no tengo equipo pues…veamos…elegiré a la pelirroja; al rubio y al chico de azul. – Dijo Spiderman.

- ¿Quién yo? – Pregunto Mass Master.

- ¿Tu? Ja…seria como tener que cuidar a una versión pequeña de la antorcha humana. Me refería al otro. – Respondió mientras señalaba a Aoi.

Al ver que lo señalaban, el temblor empezó a ser más notorio, los puños se cerraron con tanta fuerza que empezaba a salir unas pequeñas chispas; pero no porque había que pelear ahora; era porqué iba a entrenar con nada menos que Spiderman, el superhéroe vecino más famoso de la ciudad de Nueva York. Un grito de alegría seguido de una caída accidental hizo que un Aoi alegremente dijera lo que sentía en ese momento.

- ¡Voy a entrenar con Spiderman! ¡Me volveré más fuerte para poder ser uno de los mejores superhéroes del planeta! – Grito Aoi.

- Cielos. ¿A este que le pico? – Dijo Spiderman.

- ¿Entonces que será de nosotros? – Dijeron los menores de Power Pack.

- Descuiden niños, hay más superhéroes que necesitan de novatos como ustedes y yo doy mi palabra de que les daré a sus entrenadores adecuados. – Dijo Iron Man.

- Dentro de 2 días los recogeremos e iniciaremos; pero no seremos nada amables con ustedes, será un entrenamiento muy duro. – Dijo el trepa muros.

- ¡No importa, estoy listo para lo que sea! – Grito Aoi seguro de si mismo.

- Espero que no cambies de opinión a último momento. – Dijo Iron Man seguido de una risa. – En fin, nos tenemos que ir, adiós y prepárense.

Pero mientras que el hombre de hierro se alejaba dejando un rastro de humo; aun quedaba el arácnido superhéroe y al parecer quería decir unas cuantas palabras.

- Por cierto, los que son de mi equipo. ¿Saben del edificio del Clarín, cierto? – Pregunto.

- Sí, está cerca del Times Square. – Dijo Zero.

- No paso mucho por ahí pero si lo conozco. – Dijo también Aoi.

- Perfecto, ahí se encontraran ustedes para que los recojan. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos que atender. ¡Nos vemos! – Dijo Spiderman antes de irse.

Apenas se iba el buen vecino, ruidos de sirenas parecían escucharse mas fuerte cada momento, parecía que la policía estaba acercándose para verificar si todo esta bajo control. Era hora de irse del escenario, cosa que Zero G decidió hacerlo con sus hermanos.

- Muchachos, será mejor irnos de aquí. – Dijo antes de sostener a su hermana menor con su poder.

- ¡Adiós novio de Lightspeed! ¡Esperamos verte otra vez! – Dijo Energizer.

- Lo mismo digo. – Dijo entre risas Mass Master.

- Eh…nos vemos…supongo. – Decía un confundido Aoi.

- Si…adiós. – Respondió un frío Zero G.

- ¡Ven Lightspeed, tenemos que irnos a casa! ¡A menos claro que quieras venir con tu novio! – Dijo Energizer con una sonrisa.

Aoi miro abajo y volvía a verla, ambos se intercambiaron las miradas, pero esta vez duro unos minutos más. Tomo unos cuantos segundos para que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de lo que dijo su pequeña hermana para regañarle y gritarle con un rostro tan sonrojado como el de su traje o cabello.

- ¡Que no es mí…novio! ¡Y espérenme que falto yo!

- N-nos vemos…en 2 días. – Dijo Aoi algo tímido.

- Eh…si, nos vemos pronto. – Respondió del mismo tono antes de irse volando.

Al verla volando y dejando el rastro de arco iris detrás suyo; Aoi ya tenía ganas de volver a verla, pero sabía que eso seria para otro día, o mejor dicho 2. Parecía que sus dolores habían desaparecido un poco por lo que podía "trotar" un poco, lo suficiente para poder ir a su casa y descansar después de esa gran pelea.

El día siguiente todo era normal para todos: Taisuke tenia clases en la escuela para terminar protegiendo la ciudad de los criminales. Igual que él; los hermanos Power Pack tenían sus clases y su labor de superhéroes.

Por otra parte, todos los superhéroes expertos ya tenían listos sus equipos; la base de SHIELD también estaba preparándose para aquel largo entrenamiento que algunos buscaban con emoción, como nuestro héroe de la historia.

Ya en la noche, Taisuke no podía dormir, de solo saber que mañana iniciaría su gran aventura le daba tantas ganas de que aquel día llegara; incluso si solo faltaban aproximadamente unas 8 horas. Miro el techo de su habitación imaginándose varias cosas que pensaba que ocurrirían. Tales como pelear contra supervillanos fuertes y tener la ayuda de varios superhéroes conocidos; y lo mejor para él hasta ahora era que tenia de compañera de grupo a nada menos que a la bella Lightspeed. Tenía tantos deseos de volver a verla y hablarle o mejor aun, salvarle la vida una vez más como un caballero a su doncella. Otra de las mejores cosas que tendría seria ser entrenado nada menos que su héroe máximo, al que idolatraba siempre y que sentía un gran respeto hacia su persona, Spiderman.

Podía estar pensando en más cosas pero con el paso de los minutos, sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse lentamente, miro a su derecha y vio que el reloj indicaba que eran las 2:30 AM, tenía que dormir si quería llegar temprano al punto de reunión.

Sonó la alarma mientras los rayos del sol iluminaban los ojos cerrados de Ikeda, molestándolo y abriéndolos de mala gana, tomo el reloj para ver que hora era exactamente pero al verlo, solo se escucho un grito de susto por toda la casa y quien sabe, probablemente todo el piso o el edificio entero. No había tiempo, tomo una bebida energética que tenia en casos de no poder tomar desayuno y se dio un baño rápido, seguido de vestirse con su traje y tomar un maletín poniendo cosas como comida, ropa nueva y demás después de tener un gran día.

Mientras que, por otro lado, a unas cuantas calles lejos de donde yacía nuestro héroe. En la azotea del diario "El Clarín", los hermanos superhéroes Power Pack se encontraban esperando tranquilamente mientras veían las nubes moverse lentamente y los sonidos de los autos yendo a diferentes partes de la ciudad.

Zero G se encontraba mirando las gigantescas pantallas del Times Square, que mostraban diferentes comerciales ya sean de comida, autos, videojuegos o películas. Empezó a dudar en cierta forma lo que les había dicho el arácnido héroe de que los recogerían para iniciar de una vez; pero aun así, decidió seguir esperando unos cuantos minutos.

Mass Master por su parte parecía estar todo lo contrario ante su hermano mayor; este estaba mostrando una sonrisa de alegría mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas, parecía tener mucha confianza de que todo iba a salir de maravilla.

Finalmente las 2 mujeres del grupo veían alegremente las nubes moverse lentamente, la pequeña Energizer señalaba a su hermana las nubes y lo que ella imaginaba la forma en que era. Lightspeed por su parte, como buena hermana mayor se divertía al verla y además dejaba ir su imaginación y le decía otras formas que ella veía.

Pero todo el jueguito que ellas estaban teniendo fue detenido por Mass Master, que parecía tener las ganas de molestar como siempre lo hacia.

- ¿Podrían dejar de comportarse como unas niñas tontas? – Dijo Mass Master.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mirar las nubes? – Respondió Energizer molesta.

- Que los bebes o niñitos solo hacen eso.

- ¡No soy una bebé! – Dijo enojada Energizer.

- Pues serás una niña muy tonta. – Dijo con una risa su hermano.

- No tiene nada de malo imaginarse figuras con las nubes…Jack. – Explico su hermana mayor. – Además…creo yo recordar que tú también lo hacías con Katie.

- ¡Así es, eso significa que eres un niño! – Grito Energizer.

- ¡C-cállate! ¡No te metas en esto hermana! ¿O querrás que les diga a todos lo que paso en la tienda de historietas? – Amenazo Mass Master.

Lightspeed entonces se mantuvo callada por un momento, seguido de un sonrojo y de agachar la cabeza como si fuera derrotada, parecía que ya no podía decir nada para defenderse. Zero G por su parte había escuchado lo que dijo su hermano menor y tuvo lo que muchos piensan una curiosidad por saber que paso, seguido de una imaginación de que alguien hizo algo a su hermana y terminando con el sentimiento de protección a su querida hermana. Pero logro calmarse y decidió detener la incomoda conversación.

- Ya basta…si seguimos discutiendo las personas sabrán sobre nuestra localización y van a vernos. – Dijo seriamente Zero G. – Esas cosas podemos decirlas en la casa.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Hace varias horas que estamos aquí parados sin hacer nada esperando a que nos "recojan". – Dijo Mass Master.

- Además falta el novio. ¿Me pregunto donde estará? – Dijo inocentemente la más pequeña del grupo.

- ¡Q-que no es mi novio! – Grito más sonrojada Lightspeed.

- ¿Entonces por que sonrojas cuando hablamos de él? – Pregunto Mass Master con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Porque ustedes 2 siempre piensan y dicen cosas que ven mal! ¡Deberían ser como su hermano mayor que no me molesta!

- La razón por la cual no te molesto es porque no me interesa ese sujeto. Prefiero que nos recojan a nosotros que ir acompañados con él. – Dijo serio Zero G.

- ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? A mi me parece una buena persona. Además, de no ser por él, nuestra hermana tendría arena todavía hasta sus oídos. – Dijo tristemente la pequeña Energizer.

- Cierto…pero es por su culpa que haya estado herido y que ella tuviera que ir a ayudarlo y terminaran las cosas como están ahora. No es que no lo odie, es solo que no confío mucho en su capacidad como superhéroe.

- Digas lo que digas yo sigo pensando que es buena persona.

- ¡Ya…llegue…espero no haber…llegado…tarde! – Grito una voz cansada de alguna parte.

Los cuatro hermanos vieron por distintos lados para ver de donde provenía la cansada voz, fue cuando entonces vieron en la puerta que llevaba a la azotea que pudieron ver quien era. Era nada menos que nuestro protagonista sosteniendo su maletín y con las piernas a punto de caer al suelo debido al cansancio. Dio unos cuantos pasos acercándose hacia los demás dándoles un saludo cordial mientras que se sentaba en el suelo tratando de descansar y tomar un aliento.

- ¿Por qué llevas ese maletín? No lo necesitas… - Pregunto Zero G.

- P-pensé que tal vez tendríamos un recreo y podría comer el almuerzo que me prepare. – Dijo Aoi mirando a los demás. – ¿Ustedes no tendrán hambre para después?

- Esto no es una escuela normal amigo…es para superhéroes. Es por eso que me pregunto como alguien como tu pudo terminar teniendo súper poderes y ser un "superhéroes". – Respondió Zero G fríamente.

- ¿¡Me estas diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser un superhéroe! – Grito Aoi como si estuviera retándolo.

- Tal vez…nunca antes e peleado con alguien con súper velocidad…hasta ahora.

- Oye no le hables así… No seas tan frío con él. – Respondió Lightspeed a la defensiva.

- ¿Ahora lo defiendes? Ni siquiera lo conoces y lo tratas como si fuera gran cosa.

- Es lo que hacemos los superhéroes. ¿No? Defendemos a los demás. – Dijo la pelirroja.

- El sol se fue… - Dijo Energizer.

- El sol nunca se va…seguro una nube lo esta cubriendo. – Dijo Mass Master. – O tal vez una nave gigante como la estamos viendo ahora mismo.

Todos observaron al cielo y vieron que era cierto. Una gran nave volaba encime de ellos, parecía que era hora de "recogerlos" como le habían dicho. Debajo de la nave, una luz verde cubrió en forma circular a los chicos. Al hacerlo, empezaron a flotar lentamente hacia la nave, parecía ser como un transportador que los llevaría adentro de ella, y así fue.

Al entrar vieron nada menos que a cientos de chicos de casi la misma edad que ellos; hombres y mujeres vistiendo distintos trajes llamativos y típicos de superhéroes caminando o descansando en el suelo. Ir por algún lado a investigar haría tal vez a cualquiera perderse, cosa que el líder de Power Pack no quería que ocurriera.

- Será mejor quedarnos en un cierto lugar, podríamos perdernos si nos separamos.

- Tienes razón. Parece que van a haber más personas que solo nosotros. – Dijo Mass Master mientras miraba a los demás "alumnos".

- Muy bien equipo, hay que quedarnos aquí quietos. Aoi…tú has…

Pero antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, ocurrió que esa persona a la que estaba hablando había desaparecido. ¿Acaso Aoi no había subido a la nave con ellos? Era imposible, su maletín estaba adentro y además era imposible moverse en aquel rayo de atracción. ¿Dónde estaba entonces? era lo que se preguntaban todos. La única persona que sabia de su paradero era la pequeña y curiosa niña Energizer.

- Parece que se fue a ver cuantos de nosotros hay.

- ¡Ese idiota! Tendré que ir a buscarlo. – Dijo un enojado Zero G.

- ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas aquí relajado y me dejas a mí buscarlo? – Pregunto Lightspeed mientras caminaba.

- ¿Por qué deberías ir tú en vez de mí?

- ¿Vas a molestarme también? – Pregunto de nuevo pero ahora en un mal tono.

Por su parte, Aoi caminaba alegremente por donde estaba observando a todos los demás superhéroes que había por ahí. Una sensación de saber que poderes o habilidades especiales tenían cada uno de ellos le hacia poder buscar la oportunidad de enfrentarse a cualquiera de ellos y ver si era lo bastante fuerte; mientras que su compañera de equipo lo buscaba por doquier pero sin éxito hasta ahora.

El líder de Power Pack decidió hacerle caso a su hermana como varias veces habían ocurrido por lo que se mantuvo en su sitio descansando. Lo que él no sabia era que, desde que había llegado a la nave, varias chicas empezaron a fijar sus ojos en el rubio. Se acercaron hacia él para hablarle y mirarlo mas de cerca; Zero por su parte se dio cuenta del plan de todas esas bellas jóvenes y se sentía algo incomodo pero como todo caballero, tiene que complacer a una dama o en este caso, damas.

Cerca de ahí, un muchacho que vestía una chaqueta verde miraba con celos como se llevaba toda la atención el rubio mientras era acompañado por sus otros 2 compañeros de grupo.

- Diablos. Ese sujeto de ahí se cree la gran cosa ante todas ellas. ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo? – Pregunto.

- Oye Ben. Relájate, yo aún estoy aquí. – Respondió la chica tratando de calmarlo.

- Pero tú eres mi compañera y…mi amiga…yo me refiero a otra cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto ella.

- Ya sabes…esa relación especial que…

- ¿Novia? Por dios Ben…– Respondió la chica con un suspiro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora? – Pregunto confundido Ben. – Ricochet, ayúdame por favor.

- Olvídalo amigo…quiero descansar, no pude dormir bien después de esa fiesta. – Dijo el otro compañero mientras estaba sentado tratando de descansar.

- ¡Pero que "gran" equipo me dió Iron Man! ¡Tengo una chica que es exactamente igual a mi prima y a otro que es un…un…un sujeto que siempre aprovecha la oportunidad para hacer lo que quiere! – Grito en enojo. – Iré a caminar un rato a ver que hay.

- ¿Crees que fuimos un poco rudo con él? – Pregunto la chica.

- No creo…además, volverá con nosotros y todo volverá a ser normal. – Dijo antes de seguir durmiendo.

Tennyson caminaba tranquilamente, no se había alejado mucho de su grupo pero por su actitud parecía que quería estar lo más lejos posible ante ellos. Pero esos pensamientos de resentimiento hacia ellos iban a durar muy poco cuando fue golpeado por otra persona que se cruzo en su camino. Al parecer ninguno de ellos se fijo quien iba frente de si.

- ¡Oye ten más cuidado! – Dijo Ben.

- ¡Oh lo siento, no vi el letrero de "cuidado: tonto mas adelante"! – Dijo el muchacho de azul.

- Espera un segundo. ¡Eres tú, el chico veloz!

¡Tú! – Grito Aoi.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

- Pues como veras yo también e sido reclutado para esto. Tengo gran capacidad para ser un superhéroe. – Dijo Aoi con gran arrogancia.

- Aja…sí claro. – Respondió Ben con desacuerdo.

- ¡Y lo mejor de todo es que el mismo Spiderman será mi entrenador!

- Y el mío es Iron Man.

- ¿¡I-Iron Man? – Grito asombrado Aoi.

- Sí. Eso demuestra que tengo mayor capacidad de héroe que tú.

- ¿Quieres probarlo? – Pregunto Aoi mientras salían chispas de sus manos.

- Cuando quieras. – Respondió mientras preparaba su reloj.

- ¡Con que aquí estabas Aoi! ¡Te estaba buscando por todas partes! – Grito una voz femenina.

Ambos chicos dieron vuelta y lograron ver a Lightspeed que estaba acercándose donde ellos. Parecía estar muy preocupada por el héroe de azul cuando vio que tenia intenciones de destruir el lugar contra otro sujeto.

- ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Zero G? Dijo que teníamos que quedarnos en el lugar hasta que llegáramos. – Dijo molesta la pelirroja.

- P-pero…

- ¡Pero nada, no vine para verte pelear contra este…este…! – Dijo Lightspeed algo nerviosa al ver al muchacho de los 10 alienígenas. –…chico.

- Hola Julie. – Dijo Ben con una sonrisa. – No sabia que eras también una…superheroína.

- N-no me llames así. Soy Lightspeed.

- Oh cierto, las identidades secretas y esas cosas. Yo no soy de esas cosas en realidad. Pero en fin. ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó algo curioso.

- ¿¡Disculpa pero podría saber como se conocieron los 2! – Dijo Aoi con algo de celos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso o son novios?

- ¿¡N-novio? ¡N-no es eso! ¿¡Acaso túsi?

Al ser preguntado por eso, Ben no pudo hacer mas que desviar su mirada ante su "rival" para no mostrar el cierto sonrojo que tenia al imaginarse ser novio de tal bella chica.

Lightspeed por su parte se sentía más incomoda que cuando estaba a solas con Aoi, ya que ahora parecía que 2 chicos se peleaban por ella, pero quería que esto terminara lo más rápido posible.

- Me da gusto verte por aquí…Ben. Pero tengo que llevarlo a donde acordamos permanecer. – Dijo Lightspeed al sujetar la mano de Aoi. – Espero que podamos…vernos de nuevo.

- ¡Nos vemos perdedor! – Dijo Aoi haciéndole expresiones de burla.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – Miro con seriedad Ben.

Cuando regresaron lo que lograron ver era nada menos que los 2 hermanos menores tratando de atravesar una muralla gigante de chicas que parecían estar tan felices como si estuvieran en el mismo paraíso. Intentaron los 4 de entrar y después de un gran esfuerzo lo habían logrado, Zero G estaba quieto y algo desesperado para que se fueran aquellas chicas. Estas al ver a Lightspeed pensaron que tal vez era la novia o tal vez, lo que en realidad era cierto, su hermana. Pero una de esas hermanas protectoras, por lo que se fueron del lugar.

- ¿Tanto tiempo te duró buscarlo? – Preguntó Zero G.

- Pues parece que no perdiste nada de tiempo en hacerlo. – Dijo en burla Mass Master como siempre.

- Cállate…yo no hice nada más que estar quieto. Y parece que ya lo encontraste.

- Sí…felizmente no paso otra cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Energizer.

- No quisiera saberlo. – Dijo Zero G. – Escúchame Aoi. Si quieres irte por ahí tienes que avisarnos, por tu culpa nos preocupaste y en especial a…Lightspeed.

- L-lo siento mucho…no fue mi intención. – Dijo apenado el héroe veloz.

- Bien…entonces dejen de tocarse las manos.

Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que dijo, miraron las manos juntas y luego se vieron a los ojos, sus rostros volvieron a sonrojarse y rápidamente se separaron por la vergüenza. Pero honestamente ambos sentían una pequeña sensación e intención de que deseaban y querían seguir tomados de las manos.

De pronto, la nave empezó a sentirse algo lenta con los minutos, parecía estar llegando por fin a algún lugar. La pregunta era: ¿Dónde estaban ahora mismo?

La respuesta apareció cuando las grandes puertas de la nave se abrieron y todos los jóvenes salieron del lugar apresuradamente; Aoi tomo su maletín y junto con Power Pack salieron de aquella nave, sorprendiéndose aun más con lo que verían ahora.

Estaban en una nave mucho más grande que la anterior, estaba volaba en el cielo azul y resplandeciente. Pero la asombrosa vista tuvo que ser interrumpida por varios agentes de color azul oscuro que indicaban a todos los novatos que avanzaran hacia adentro del edificio. Al ser el turno de nuestro héroe, unos guardias de seguridad altamente armados con armaduras y rifles lo detuvieron por alguna razón desconocida hasta ahora.

- No se admite traer objetos además de los trajes. – Dijo un guardia. – Tendrá que darme aquel maletín.

- Pero aquí tengo mi almuerzo. – Respondió Aoi.

- Lo lamento pero son las reglas que se hicieron. Así que no lo repetiré una vez más: Denme el maletín…por favor. – Dijo con un tono muy frío y serio.

- D-de acuerdo. Pero cuídenlo hasta que regrese. – Dijo un Aoi con miedo mientras se iba.

- Manda este maletín con las demás cosas para el depósito de basura. – Ordeno el guardia.

- Entendido. – Obedeció el otro.

Taisuke logro alcanzar a tiempo a sus compañeros pero sentía que algo malo sucedería al darles aquel maletín. Decidió dejarlo a lado y descubrió que ahora solo quedaban 2 miembros del grupo de héroes. ¿Dónde estaban los pequeños hermanos?

- ¿Oigan y los demás? – Preguntó Aoi.

- Se fueron donde sus equipos. Nosotros tenemos que irnos a nuestro salón para encontrarnos con Spiderman.

- Parece que la mayoría de personas ya se han ido donde sus entrenadores, solo faltamos nosotros, vamos ahora mismo.

Los 3 miembros empezaron a buscar la sala conocida como "B7". Yendo de salas a otras salas, de ascensores a demás ascensores pero nada. ¿Dónde estaba la sala? Felizmente lo habían encontrado después de aproximadamente una hora.

Al entrar lo único que había eran unas 3 mesas con sillas y una especie de pizarra grande con un escritorio grande. Era casi igual a un salón de clases de una escuela normal pero faltaba algo: el profesor.

- Me pregunto donde estará Spiderman. – Se decía Zero G.

- Tal vez se ha retrasado en venir aquí. Pero lo raro es que solo sea él quien este ausente. – Dijo una pensativa Lightspeed.

Aoi entonces decidió verificar si lo que decía la bella pelirroja era cierto; uso su súper velocidad e iba de sala a sala, y era cierto lo que ella decía. Todos los entrenadores estaban con sus alumnos empezando a presentarse. Volvió a su sala e informo a sus compañeros sobre la situación.

- Tienes razón Lightspeed…todos están iniciando. - Confirmaba nuestro héroe

- Se demoraron mucho en venir aquí… - Dijo una voz de la nada.

¿Quién dijo eso? No había nadie además de ellos 3; pero eso cambio cuando apareció una figura desde arriba, es decir, desde el techo de la sala. Era sostenido con una telaraña ligera que soportaba por mucho su peso.

Los 3 chicos no hicieron nada más que gritar del susto ante aquella aparición sorpresa, mientras que el entrenador solo se reía, como si fuera una broma.

- Vamos…no es para tanto. – Dijo Spiderman mientras bajaba al suelo.

- ¿¡No es para tanto? ¡Nos mataste del susto! – Grito Lightspeed.

- ¿Por qué diablos estabas ahí arriba? – Pregunto Zero G mientras tomaba aire.

- Estaba aburrido y como ustedes se demoraban y no podía interrumpir a los demás entrenadores y alumnos pues…decidí hacerles una broma por dejarme esperar. Y creo que lo logre muy bien. – Dijo con una sonrisa detrás de la mascara.

- ¡No es gracioso! – Gritaron los 3 estudiantes.

- Bueno ya, esta bien. Tenemos mucho que hacer. ¿Están listos los 3?


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos! les agradesco que les haya gustado hasta ahora mi historia, eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo, actualmente en realidad voy por el 19 jeje pero la universidad me da poco tiempo para ponerlos y tambien porque quisiera que hayan más personas que pudieran leerlo y disfrutarlo, si fuera el caso. ¡Aqui les envio el capitulo 5, disfrutenlo!

* * *

Capitulo 5: Conoce a tus compañeros y enemigos: ¡Inicia el entrenamiento!

"¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual dejábamos el salón?". Era lo que decía cada uno de los novatos mientras caminaba detrás de Spiderman por los pasillos de la base de SHIELD, no tenia nada de sentido. Mientras caminaban veían como los demás entrenadores iban enseñando a sus estudiantes y ellos lo único que hacían era ejercitar las piernas. Felizmente cuando llegaron a la misma puerta que los había hecho entrar a la gigantesca nave, el trepa muros decidió hablar.

- Muy bien, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Están los 3 listos? – Preguntaba Spiderman.

- ¡Estoy listo para cualquier desafío, no importa cual sea! – Gritó de emoción Aoi.

- Muy bien, pues lo primero que haremos es irnos de aquí. Como ya vieron nuestra sala no es lo suficientemente grande para lo que les voy a hacer ahora.

- ¿Eso significa que entrenaremos en el hangar? – Preguntó Zero G.

- No…iremos a la ciudad.

- ¡Un momento! – Volvió a gritar Aoi. – ¡¿Esperamos por ustedes desde muy temprano para que nos llevaran hasta aquí, en los aires, solo para que volvamos a la ciudad así de simple?

- Créeme azul…ya lo entenderás cuando vayamos a New York y descuiden, será divertido.

Al salir se acercaron donde un par de pilotos, en donde solicitaron que los regresasen a la ciudad; estos dudaron un momento debido a ordenes del superior Nick Fury, pero luego accedieron a llevarlos, entraron a una nave de igual forma que la misma que los recogió y rápidamente descendieron en algún edificio alto.

Al bajar los 4; la nave volvía a su base, dejando al grupo listo. Los muchachos vieron asombrados como Spiderman caminaba por una pared como si no fuera la gran cosa; este por su parte se sentó en la pared tranquilamente y dio un suspiro para luego preguntarles algo.

- Antes de que iniciemos chicos…quisiera saber algo. Quisiera saber más sobre ustedes 3.

- ¿Nosotros 3? ¿Qué desea saber sobre nosotros? – Preguntó confundida Lightspeed.

- Ya saben: sus nombres de superhéroes, sus poderes, cosas que les gusta y cuales no, lo que desean ser de grandes, etc. – Dijo Spiderman mientras pensaba. – Tú, la pelirroja, como has preguntado iniciaras.

- ¿Yo? – Se preguntaba mientras se señalaba a si misma. – Bueno, mi nombre de superhéroe es Lightspeed y mi nombre real es…

- ¡Momento, momento! Casi ibas a desobedecer la primera regla de un superhéroe: No revelar la identidad secreta. Si lo haces debe de ser a una persona que confías mucho o a otro superhéroe como yo. Si lo decías a un supervillano este ya podría saber todo sobre ti y podría incluso atacar a tus seres queridos.

- Cierto, me había olvidado de ello. Debí de pensar antes de hablar, que tonta. – Dijo con una risa algo vergonzosa.

- Esto es una perdida de tiempo. – Dijo Zero G.

- Primero conoce a tus amigos, rubio. – Respondió Spiderman. – Continua chica.

- De acuerdo. Mi poder es el de volar a gran velocidad y pues, a causa de mi poder dejo un rastro de colores como si fuera un arco iris. Las cosas que me gustan son salir de compras con mis amigas o estar con ellas. Y las que no me gusta es ser molestado por mis hermanos menores. – Dijo en un tono molesto. – Y lo que quiero ser de grande pues…no he pensado en eso que digamos.

Al escucharla sobre sus cualidades, lo que venia a la mente del buen vecino de Nueva York era que esta chica era la clásica adolescente. Pero no había tiempo para seguir pensando en eso, faltaban los otros chicos. Vio entonces que Aoi estaba muy emocionado por empezar mientras que Zero G estaba todo lo contrario: callado y desinteresado.

- Muy bien, creo que tú quieres iniciar, empieza entonces azul.

- ¡Sí, al fin es mi turno! – Gritó nuestro héroe. – Mi nombre es Aoi Inazuma y eso en japonés significa "Relámpago Azul". Mis poderes hasta ahora son el de súper velocidad, fuerza y lanzar electricidad. Las cosas que me gustan son dormir muchas horas, ver televisión y leer historietas. Y las que no me gustan son ser molestado y hacer tareas o exámenes

- ¿Y que deseas ser de grande? – Le preguntó su maestro.

- ¡Es ser uno de los mejores superhéroes que haya existido! – Respondió con emoción. – ¡Como usted !

Todos entonces al escuchar lo último que dijo dieron una mirada de poca confianza en él; era cierto que tenia grandes sueños y poderes, pero tenia que ser muy bueno en usarlos si quería cumplirlos. Spiderman entonces le causaba un poco de gracia en saber que este era el chico que le estaba quitando fama en las noticias de los periódicos. Pero debía de continuar con el último que quedaba del grupo.

- Me siento halagado por lo que dijiste pero eso no te ayudara a que pases el entrenamiento. Para terminar sigues tú, el rubio.

- ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto?

- Pues claro, tus compañeros ya lo hicieron.

- Rayos. – Dijo con un suspiro. – Mi nombre es Zero G y mi poder es controlar la gravedad de las cosas que yo quiera. Las cosas que me gustan son estar con mi familia y salir con mis amigos. Y las que no me gustan pues…en estos momentos es alguien que esta en este equipo. Y lo que quiero ser de grande pues es ser un gran científico al igual que mi padre y a la vez proteger la tierra como superhéroe.

Un pequeño silencio ocurrió ahora que escucharon las palabras del líder de Power Pack. El trepa muros miro con algo de seriedad su forma de expresarse; su hermana menor por su parte miraba con algo de nervios el como expreso su desconfianza hacia su nuevo compañero mientras que este se preguntaba quien era ese "alguien cerca de aquí".

Spiderman entonces dejo de estar en la pared y camino hacia ellos para indicarles lo que iban a hacer ahora.

- Bueno, eso fue…interesante. Pero ahora iniciaremos con…

- ¿Y que hay de usted? – Preguntaba Aoi saliendo de su pensamiento anterior.

- ¿Conmigo? ¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

- Podría decirnos algo sobre usted, así los 4 nos conocemos mejor. – Dijo Lightspeed.

- Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen. Mi nombre como ya saben ustedes y la mayoría de personas es Spiderman. Ya han visto mis poderes en la televisión y en los periódicos. Hablando de periódicos me gusta como me toman fotos pero lo que no me gusta para nada es que estén esas fotos con los titulares amenazantes de J.J Jameson. Y no puedo decirles que quiero ser de grande.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaron los 3.

- Porque…ya soy un adulto.

No habían conseguido nada de información útil en saber más sobre él. Y terminaron siendo burlados fácilmente, era cierto los dichos, Spiderman era un superhéroe muy hábil en bromas e insultos graciosos.  
Spiderman entonces continúo hablando con lo que iba a decir antes que lo interrumpieran.

- Como decía…iniciaremos este entrenamiento en cuanto me demuestren que son lo suficientemente buenos para derrotarme.

- ¿Derrotarlo? ¿No querrá decir que nosotros debemos…? – Preguntaba con cierta duda Zero G.

- Así es rubio, van a pelear contra mi. Si me ganan, recibirán el entrenamiento.

- ¿Y si no le ganamos que nos pasara? – Preguntó con miedo Aoi.

- Simple. No los entreno y me busco otro grupo para entrenar.

- ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Estoy seguro que ningún otro entrenador esta haciendo algo como esto! – Protestó Lightspeed.

- Oigan, soy un superhéroe, no una niñera de 3 mocosos.

Zero G entonces se puso de pie, parecía estar listo para enfrentarse a su entrenador. Puede que él sea el líder de un grupo, pero no podía hacerlo solo, nunca antes se había enfrentado solo ante alguien con súper poderes, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien más para derrotar a un superhéroe con experiencia como Spiderman.

Aoi entonces no quería quedarse atrás por lo que también se puso de pie, listo para cualquier ataque o truco de su ídolo favorito. Incluso si era su superhéroe favorito, no iba a tener piedad con él en la pelea.

En cambio Lightspeed dudo unos momentos en hacer lo mismo que sus compañeros, pensando que era injusto hacer esto, pero si quería mejorar sus habilidades y demás, ella tenia que hacer lo que le ordenaban si quería permanecer en el grupo.

- ¡Si los 3 están listos…iniciemos! – Anunciaba Spiderman antes que saltara del edificio. – ¡Veamos si pueden atraparme!

Los hermanos entonces salieron volando cada uno por su cuenta; mientras que Aoi veía las distancias entre los edificios y saltaba sobre ellos con gran agilidad y velocidad. Su velocidad era tanta que paso a los hermanos mientras que estos volaban con lo máximo que podían de velocidad.

Spiderman entonces dio vuelta y descubrió que ninguno lo perseguía, aterrizo en la azotea de otro edificio pensando que ya los había perdido.

- Parece que los perdí…son niños después de todo, se pierden en cualquier lugar. – Dijo con una risa.

- ¡Eso es lo que usted cree! – Gritaba una voz de lejos.

Era Aoi que sorpresivamente apareció con pocas señales de cansancio; Spiderman se asombro al ver el gran físico que tenia en poder llegar más rápido que sus otros compañeros y por su velocidad y energía activa.

- Eres más rápido de lo que creí, azul. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Atacarme o esperar a tus compañeros para que me ataquen los 3 juntos?

- ¡Esperar es para los lentos! ¡Le demostraré que soy muy fuerte!

Cuando termino de hablar, Aoi disparo de sus manos varios rayos, era imposible que su enemigo los esquivara todos, o al menos eso él creía. Spiderman en cambio solo miraba como llegaban los rayos en una especie de "cámara lenta" y los esquivaba con sus saltos acrobáticos y ágiles. Al aterrizar en el suelo seguía con la misma expresión tranquila que tenía desde el inicio.

- Sabes…eso no fue tan bueno que digamos. – Protestó el arácnido. – Creo que hasta Electro puede lanzar mejores rayos.

- ¡Me ofende con eso! – Respondió algo nervioso Aoi. – ¡E-en realidad solo lo hago por respeto hacia usted! ¡Además no nos entrenara si le hago mucho daño!

- Te agradezco por preocuparte pero créeme, un supervillano no ara lo mismo contigo. Tengo una idea: piensa que soy un villano. ¿Qué tal Venom por ejemplo?

- ¡No sé quien sera ese Venom pero me suena bien! – Dijo Aoi seguido de más rayos.

Pero aun así, Spiderman los esquivaba con suma facilidad, pero parecía que este ya no tenía tantas ganas de seguir con este "juego". Al igual que Aoi, de una de sus manos salio una especie de telaraña que al tocar a nuestro héroe parecía formar como una especie de soga atada a él. El héroe arácnido entonces sujeto la telaraña con mucha fuerza y lanzo a Aoi como un muñeco desde la azotea hasta quien sabe donde.

El edificio no era tan alto que digamos, pero era seguro que la caída no iba ser del todo suave y ligera; Aoi felizmente pudo coger a tiempo las escaleras de emergencia que habían cerca pero estas eran muy viejas y no podían soportar su peso, haciendo que cayera de todas formas a un yacimiento de bolsas y tachos de basura, noqueándolo por un buen tiempo y de seguro con un buen olor apestoso.

Spiderman había visto toda la caída y se río de su alumno, era un buen comienzo para un calentamiento; pero también descubría cuales eran los errores de ellos. Ahora solo faltaban los hermanos que parecían estar acercándose más al lugar de la pelea.

- ¿Y Aoi? – Preguntaba una preocupada Lightspeed. – Creí que se nos había adelantado.

- Eso no importa ahora Lightspeed, tenemos que derrotarlo si queremos recibir el entrenamiento.

- Pues si tanto les preocupa su amigo les diré que se ve muy bien durmiendo en los tachos de basura de aquí abajo. – Dijo Spiderman mientras señalaba donde había caído.

- ¡Oh no, hay que ayudarlo! – Pedía la pelirroja a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por él? ¿Hay algo entre ustedes 2? – Preguntaba con cierta burla Spiderman.

Zero G se estaba hartando de la conversación al igual que la sonrojada Lightspeed; uso entonces sus poderes de controlar gravedad y aligero el peso del trepa muros. Este por su parte se sentía como un niño imaginándose que era un astronauta.

- Wow, esto de no tener gravedad es genial. Pero lamentablemente esto tiene que parar. – Dijo antes de lanzar telaraña a los ojos de Zero G.

- ¡Zero G! ¿¡Estas bien? – Gritó una preocupada Lightspeed.

- ¡No puedo ver nada! – Repetía constantemente el rubio.

Trataba de quitárselo pero era inútil, la telaraña estaba muy pegada a sus ojos y no le dejaba ver absolutamente nada. Pero todo cambio cuando, con un gran esfuerzo, logro quitar aquel material de su rostro y botarlo a un lado. Parecía que había cambiado de lugar mientras se movía por cualquier lugar tratando de quitarse el endemoniado material. Miro y veía que ya no había contrincante, sino un vacío igual al que Aoi cayó noqueado, a punto de caer hacia allí también.

Sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo, tal vez era su hermana que trataba de impedir que cayera por lo que dio vuelta para mirarla pero no era su hermana exactamente la persona que quería ver. Era su contrincante que, en un acto de comedia dio un pequeño susto con un grito de sorpresa; Zero G solo pudo responder con un grito de susto y cayendo al vacío también.

Al ver que solo quedaba un miembro del grupo activo, Spiderman se dispuso a ver de que estaba hecha la pelirroja, dios unos cuantos pasos sin decir alguna palabra mientras que veía en sus ojos nervios y miedo.

Lightspeed no sabia que hacer, nunca antes se había enfrentado alguien ella sola, siempre lo hacia con sus hermanos o con la ayuda de algún otro superhéroe que se encontraba en el camino. Siempre se había preguntado si tendría alguna vez que pasar por un momento como este y ahora esta era su oportunidad de averiguarlo, fue entonces que ella salio volando hacia Spiderman lanzándole golpes y patadas. Pero él simplemente las esquivaba como los rayos de Aoi.

- Oye, no te lo tomes tan en serio…ni siquiera me estoy esforzando. – Dijo Spiderman.

- ¡Cállate, quiero demostrar que puedo ser lo bastante buena para ser superheroína!

- Aunque tu poder te de más velocidad en vuelo, eres lenta en golpes. Deberías entrenar más en eso para la próxima. – Respondía mientras seguía esquivando.

Al decir eso, Spiderman uso de nuevo su telaraña, pero ahora no hizo lo mismo que los chicos, cubrió todo el cuerpo de la chica menos la cabeza con telaraña como si fuera un chaleco de fuerza. Lightspeed no podía moverse y peor ahora que se había quedado pegada a la pared inmóvil e incapaz de hacer algo al respecto.

- Esto ha sido demasiado fácil. No puedo creer que Sandman haya sido derrotado por 3 novatos que no saben que tienen que hacer en un momento como este.

- ¡Deténgase! – Dijo una voz de la nada. – ¡Aun no me a derrotado!

- Ya era hora…parece que era cierto eso de que te encanta dormir.

- ¡Ten cuidado Aoi! ¡Es muy fuerte para nosotros! – Advertía Lightspeed mientras intentaba salir.

- Deberías hacerle caso a la chica. Pero si quieres te puedo mandar de nuevo al basurero, ven por mi.

Sin responder, Aoi empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Spiderman, como una bala hacia su objetivo. Spiderman veía esto como si el chico ya no tuviera algún plan en su mente, es decir, no pensaba antes de actuar.

- ¿Crees que ir de frente con toda tu fuerza me detendrá? ¡Parece que tienes que aprender una nueva regla de superhéroe: Sorprende al enemigo!

- ¡Eso es lo que voy a hacer! – Respondió con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue ahora?

Spiderman había perdido de vista a Aoi, la velocidad de este era tan rápida que era imposible verlo. Pero Aoi si podía ver a su ídolo aun de pie, tratando de averiguar por donde podía estar; rápidamente corrió y se dispuso a atacarlo por la espalda ya que era el único punto donde él no podría adivinar donde estaba, o al menos eso era lo que nuestro héroe pensaba.  
Antes de que pudiera tocarlo con su puño; Spiderman dio un salto sobre él y logró descubrir donde se encontraba, dándole entonces una gran patada en la cabeza mareándolo y haciendo que se chocara con una pared mientras el trepa muros aterrizaba al suelo con un aterrizaje de un acrobáta de circo.

- Parece que eres el más hiperactivo y aun así eres bueno, fuiste listo en intentar engañarme con un truco como ese por tu poder de velocidad pero no te funcionó conmigo después de todo.

- ¿¡Pero como? – Gritó molesto Aoi. – ¡Si corrí con mi súper velocidad contra usted!

- Lo sé, es cierto. Pero es hora de que sepas otra vez una nueva regla de superhéroes: Debes de conocer los poderes y habilidades de la persona con quien te enfrentas. Tengo algo que se llama "sentido arácnido" el cual me permite saber algún peligro que me pueda ocurrir cerca de mí.

- Diablos…no debí de confiarme entonces. – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie. – Es usted muy bueno en esto de pelear.

- Ni lo intentes azul, ya has hecho suficiente contra mí. Sabes que es difícil vencerme.

- Tal vez para él sea difícil, pero a mi no. – Dijo una nueva voz.

Era Zero G que estaba volando con poco peso, sosteniendo a la vez con sus poderes 2 tapas de tachos de basura y rápidamente los lanzo hacia Spiderman.  
Aoi sintió celos al ver que su compañero podía tal vez derrotarlo y llevarse la gloria para si solo; entonces se dispuso a atacar de nuevo corriendo con su súper velocidad hacia su oponente.

Spiderman por su parte logro darse cuenta, gracias de nuevo a su sentido arácnido, sobre los ataques de ambos, especialmente el de Aoi y entonces se dio cuenta de que ambos chicos, tenían en estos momentos una carrera para saber quien era mejor en pelear. No era lo que tenia en mente sobre este entrenamiento por lo que dio un nuevo salto, mucho más alto que el anterior y esquivando los tachos que eran lanzados hacia él; en cambio, chocaron donde Aoi haciendo que este caiga de nuevo al suelo.

Al ver que su plan no funciono por culpa del estresante Aoi, Zero G entonces demando a su compañero una explicación sobre la tontería que acaba de hacer.

- ¡Idiota! ¿¡Por que te metes?

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo también quiero derrotarlo! ¡No quiero que te lleves todo el crédito!

La discusión seguía y seguía; mientras que Lightspeed y Spiderman no podían hacer nada más que observar incómodamente la situación. Pero el trepa muros tenia sus límites de paciencia y usando su telaraña los tomó por la cabeza y unió haciendo que estos se chocaran en las cabezas cayendo al suelo con cierto dolor y enojo mientras la pelirroja aun trataba de salir.

Los 3 veían que era imposible derrotarlo ni con lo máximo de sus poderes; Spiderman ya estaba acostumbrado a pelear contra varios villanos, desde uno hasta doce seguidos y con algo de esfuerzo. Parecía que ellos nunca tendrían el tan deseado entrenamiento para superhéroes.

- Muy bien, termino el tiempo. Chicos, saquen a la pelirroja de la telaraña y luego siéntense.

Aoi se puso de pie en un tono de mala gana hacia su compañero de costado mientras se iba a ayudar a Lightspeed; Zero G se mantuvo un rato en donde estaba para luego ponerse de nuevo en pie y ayudar a sacar a su hermana y por si acaso mantener las manos del héroe veloz lejos de ella.

Al estar libre ella, los 3 entonces hicieron lo que les ordeno Spiderman y se sentaron en el suelo mientras que este estaba aun de pie y parecía estar serio.

- Eso fue pésimo. No pelearon para nada bien. – Dijo Spiderman con los brazos cruzados.

- Hubiéramos ganado si nuestros demás hermanos estuvieran en nuestro grupo. – Respondió Zero G.

- Tal vez…no nos concentramos. – Dijo Lightspeed.

- ¡Bingo, tenemos una ganadora! – Felicitaba Spiderman como un presentador de concursos. – ¡Esa es la razón por la cual perdieron! Además de eso pelearon ustedes por su propia cuenta.

- ¿Ah sí? – Preguntaron los 3.

- Oh sí, déjenme explicarles a cada uno de ustedes novatos lo que paso: Azul, tal vez fuiste el más rápido de todos, pero fuiste el más desesperado por pelear que necesitabas a alguien para poder controlarte o mantenerte tranquilo.

- …No puedo controlarme al ver que voy a pelear, lo siento. – Dijo un resentido Aoi.

- No te culpo, demostraste que también tenías trucos y que pensabas por lo menos en algo. Continuare contigo pelirroja: estabas tan nerviosa en atacarme que no sabias si hacerlo o no.

- ¡Es porque nunca antes e peleado contra alguien yo sola! – Protestó la pelirroja. – Siempre peleo con mis hermanos.

- Y por la desesperación intentaste sin éxito atacarme. – Dijo Spiderman. – Y en cuanto a ti…"líder": ¿En serio creíste que podías vencerme solo?

- Tal vez… – Dijo Zero G.

- Pues déjame decirte algo: fallaste. Lo que hubiera hecho yo en tu lugar era rescatar a Lightspeed y así los 2 hubiéramos peleado juntos. Lo que me lleva a lo que les voy a preguntar ahora. ¿Por qué creen que están en equipo?

- ¿Por qué no hay tantos entrenadores? – Respondió Aoi levantando la mano.

- Pues sí, es un buen punto. Pero no es a lo que quiero llegar.

- ¿Trabajar como un equipo? – Dedujo Lightspeed.

- ¡De nuevo la ganadora acertó! – Dijo Spiderman con un aplauso. – Es aquí donde yo digo una nueva regla: Cuando te enfrentes a un supervillano muy fuerte, pídele ayuda a otros superhéroes. Cosa que ustedes 3 no hicieron.

- ¡Usted sí que sabe muchas cosas ! – Dijo Aoi sorprendido.

- Lo sé. Saben, podría sacarlos como dije antes pero…

- ¿¡Pero qué? – Preguntaron emocionados los tres.

- Les daré una nueva oportunidad, si ahora pueden derrotarme de la forma en que debieron, están adentro.

- ¡Esto será más fácil! – Gritó de emoción Aoi.

- Demostrémosle que somos buenos. – Dijo Lightspeed.

- Y en… – Dijo Zero G mientras miraba a Aoi. –…trabajo en equipo.

- ¡Muy bien, vamos a pelear de nuevo!

Lightspeed entonces inicio la pelea volando cerca de Spiderman, con las intenciones de darle un buen golpe mientras que este estaba a la defensiva esquivando, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda. Dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Aoi lanzarle varios rayos; su sentido arácnido estaba tan atento a Lightspeed que se había olvidado del héroe de azul. Más rayos iban directo a él por lo que, al ver que no tenía nada que hacer decidió escapar del lugar usando su telaraña.

Zero G impidió que eso ocurriera por lo que uso su poder y controlo la gravedad de Spiderman; al ver que no podía moverse, este vio como Aoi corría hacia él y con un gran salto fue a darle una patada.

El arácnido entonces vio que si Zero G seguía controlando su peso, recibiría aquella patada, disparo su telaraña haciendo que inmovilizara al líder de Power Pack y en unos minutos volvía a tener su peso y con gran agilidad y acrobacia logro saltar sobre Aoi. Pensó que ya había pasado por lo peor pero ni su famoso sentido arácnido pudo prevenir lo que iba a ocurrir.

Lightspeed había aparecido detrás de Aoi y con una velocidad casi igual a la de este, le dio un potente golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que cayera al suelo adolorido. Para ser una chica de 15 años tenia muy buena fuera. Ya habían aprendido a hacer un gran trabajo en equipo, especialmente los hermanos ahora que no iban acompañados de sus otros 2 hermanos. Era hora de terminar con todo de una vez.

- Aprenden muy rápido chicos. Los felicito. – Dijo Spiderman con unos aplausos.

- ¿Entonces recibiremos el entrenamiento? – Preguntó un emocionado Aoi.

- Sí, lo han hecho muy bien para ser novatos. Oh es cierto, se me olvidaba darles esto a ustedes. – Dijo el entrenador mientras sacaba algo de sus bolsillos. – Tengan, nos servirá de mucho valor estos objetos.

Parecían ser una especie de comunicadores pequeños, de esos que usan los miembros de seguridad de tiendas. Cada uno de los novatos se preguntaba para qué diablos usarían unos objetos pequeños. ¿Acaso iban a ser vigilantes de supermercado? ¿O iban a jugar como si fueran unos niños?

- ¿Para que usaremos estas cosas? – Preguntó Zero G.

- Que bien que lo preguntes rubio. Según me dijeron Iron Man y Nick Fury, es una especie de comunicador y transportador que nos llevara directo hacia la base de SHIELD, ya saben, esa gigante de donde venimos.

- No somos idiotas . – Respondió Aoi.

- Pues para mi sí lo son si siguen actuando así. Muy bien, antes de que concluyamos por fin este asunto quiero preguntarles algo.

- Oh no. ¿Otra prueba? – Preguntaba cansada Lightspeed.

- En cierto sentido es una pregunta decisiva. – Dijo en tono serio el trepa muros. – ¿De verdad ustedes quieren hacer esto? ¿Esto de ser superhéroes?

- A decir verdad…hay muchas veces que no me gusta. – Dijo Lightspeed algo triste.

- Cierto…muchas veces ser superhéroe nos a quitado tiempo de nuestra vida "normal". – Dijo su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué hay de ti azul? ¿Qué tienes que decir sobre esa pregunta?

- Yo…– Dijo un pensativo Aoi. – sí…sí quiero ser superhéroe.

Spiderman entonces dio un gran respiro seguido de un suspiro largo. No parecía estar del todo de acuerdo con lo que respondió nuestro héroe. Se notaba como si iba a dar una larga explicación y no seria del todo divertida para los chicos.

- Quiero que sepan algo. Ser superhéroe no es tener fama ni gloria, es un trabajo muy duro para nosotros. Tienes que dejar a lado muchas cosas que te gustan, proteger a tus seres queridos y a los que proteges incluso con tu vida, mantener tu identidad en secreto de tus familiares y amigos. Y lo que es más importante para mí, es seguir peleando, nunca usar tus poderes para tu propio bien, terminarías perdiendo…cosas muy importantes en tu vida. – Dijo las últimas palabras en un tono melancólico.

Ninguno podía hablar, jamás habían visto al famoso Spiderman así. Siempre lo veían como un cómico que se burlaba de sus enemigos y hacia divertir a los demás. Pero al escuchar aquellas palabras, no parecía ser el mismo de siempre, parecía ser una simple persona disfrazada del héroe favorito de New York. Actuaba más serio y como si llevara un gran dolor consigo.

- Les digo todo esto porque hubo un tiempo en que yo use mis poderes para mi propio beneficio y al hacerlo, tuve la consecuencia de perder a una persona muy valiosa y que me enseño varias cosas de la vida. – Dijo en un tono muy frío. – No quiero que les pase esto a ustedes tampoco; no usen sus poderes para ustedes mismos, úsenlos para el bien…porque como me dijo esa misma persona: "Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad."

- Cielos…no había pensado en ese modo. – Dijo Zero G. – Esta bien, me convenció.

- ¡A mi también! ¡No me rendiré hasta ser el mejor superhéroe! – Juraba Aoi.

- Yo también quiero ayudar a los demás. – Dijo una entusiasmada Lightspeed.

- ¡Muy bien chicos! – Anunciaba Spiderman. – ¡Este el equipo Araña está listo!

- Eh, disculpa pero no me gusta el nombre. – Sugirió la pelirroja.

- ¡Pues acostúmbrate nena, así nos llamaremos de ahora en adelante! – Respondió el arácnido.

Tomaron sus comunicadores y presionaron uno de los botones que este tenia y en un par de segundos, dejaron el edificio en donde estaban por una de las salas de SHIELD. Era sin lugar a dudas un objeto muy impresionante, pero eso en términos tecnológicos para dicha organización era un objeto "simple".

Spiderman entonces indico a sus estudiantes que podían darse unas vueltas por la base para conocerla mejor o podían regresar a sus casas; esto último llamo la atención de Zero G quien ya quería ir a descansar un buen rato, en cuanto se fuera con sus hermanos.

Aoi por su parte estaba preguntándose a si mismo algo que quería hacer ahora, pero no solo, quería que alguien lo acompañara y ese alguien estaba enfrente suyo, dándole la espalda mientras él solo podía ver su cabello rojizo y llamativo. Quería caminar a solas con la chica que le había llamado la atención desde que se conocieron pero sentía como sus manos temblaban de nervios, podría haber dicho que un supervillano le había atacado con un rayo que te hace temblar pero no era eso la causa, era el miedo. ¿Qué ocurriría si ella no querría estar a solas con él?

Sintió entonces en su hombro una mano, como si alguien lo estuviera llamando pero Aoi seguía ignorando ya que no podía quitarle la vista a Lightspeed. Fue tan necesario entonces que aquella misma mano diera vuelta a nuestro héroe para revelar de quien era la mano y era nada menos que Spiderman. Aoi recobro la conciencia al ver que veía a otra persona ahora, pero no era lo que quería en ese momento.

- ¡Oiga, iba a preguntarle a Lightspeed algo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Si quería ella que lo acompañaras "por ahí"? – Dedujo el trepa muros. – Olvídalo muchacho, su hermano se la llevo.

- Diablos. ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?

- Quiero encargarte una misión.

- ¿Una misión? ¿¡Solo para mí! – Preguntó emocionado Aoi. – ¿De qué se trata? ¿Infiltrarme en una base de pandilleros?

- Eh no…

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Pelear a solas contra un supervillano muy fuerte para probar de que estoy hecho!

- Tu imaginación no tiene límites…de hecho, tu tarea es muy simple: repara tu traje. Esta con muchas marcas rotas y con malas formas de cocer.

Y era cierto lo que decía, el traje en un segundo podía romperse más y Aoi terminaría no solo revelando su identidad, sino muchas cosas además de eso. Se pregunto entonces a si mismo cual seria la opinión de la pelirroja sobre su traje. ¿Acaso tal vez le parecían patéticos los superhéroes que hacían mal sus propios trajes?

- Es que…no soy muy bueno con este tema de los trajes.

- Se nota…pero tendrás que mejorarlo. De otra forma puede que Lightspeed vea más que tu rostro en alguna pelea.

- ¿¡Pero que debo hacer entonces? – Preguntó un sonrojado Aoi al imaginarse la escena.

- Te daré una ayuda. ¿Por qué no te buscas a Iron Man? Seguro te ayudara en algo.

- ¿Usted cree?

- Claro. Puede que además te de algunas cosas extras en tu traje.

- ¡Iré en seguida! ¡Gracias ! – Gritó Aoi antes de irse corriendo.

Trataba de buscarlo por diferentes salas y demás gracias a su súper velocidad pero por la culpa de varias personas circulando por donde venia, apenas tenia algunos lugares por donde correr. Fue entonces en que pudo reconocer aquella armadura de rojo y dorado caminando hacia el hangar de naves con la intención de irse volando a quien sabe donde. Felizmente Aoi pudo llegar a tiempo y hablar con el nuevamente.

- ¡ Man! ¿Me recuerda?

- Pues claro muchacho eres…eres… – Dijo algo dudoso.

- …Aoi….Aoi Inazuma. – Dijo Aoi con pena.

- Eh…espera…lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…

- ¡El que peleo contra el bicho gigante!

- ¡Oh claro, es bueno verte por aquí! Me gustaría hablar contigo pero tengo un tema en…Las Vegas…

- Por favor tiene que ayudarme. Necesito mejorar mi traje lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Y por que piensas que debería ayudarte? – Interrogaba el hombre de hierro.

- Porque el lo dijo…y que tal vez me daría cosas extra.

- Suena como un reto. De acuerdo, acompáñame muchacho.

Ambos llegaron entonces a una especie de laboratorio grande, con miles de instrumentos, maquinas y demás. Aoi estaba muy sorprendido, parecía como las caricaturas que el veía de pequeño sobre científicos malvados o aquella de ese niño genio con una hermana insoportable.  
Por su parte Iron Man se quito el pesado casco y mostró a un sujeto con barba y cabello negro, con algunas señales de cansado y aburrido pero eso no le impidió encender sus computadoras.

- Bien, lo que necesito ahora es que me des tu traje para que pueda mejorarlo mientras esperas afuera.

- P-pero no tengo ropa. ¿Acaso debo de esperar en ropa interior? – Preguntaba con miedo Aoi.

- No seas tonto. Les pediré a los de SHIELD que te den alguna ropa o algo y te esperas hasta que te llame. Además, muchos estudiantes ya se fueron a sus casas por lo que nadie te vera. – Dijo Iron Man.

Minutos después de recibir aquella ropa, Taisuke salía del laboratorio y espero sentado en el suelo como un niño pobre. Viendo como pocas personas pasaban por el camino yendo a diferentes salas.

Fue entonces que hubo una persona en particular que iba caminando por aquel pasaje. Sorprendentemente, esta persona llevaba como 4 cajas con solo una mano; Taisuke se impresiono de eso pero también por las constantes quejas que esta persona hacia.

- Tonto entrenador, solo se preocupa por su grandeza y egoísmo. No se como un idiota como él sea el que tiene que entrenarme para ser una superheroína. – Decía la chica con un tono alemán

Taisuke no pudo hacer más que reírse ante aquellos comentarios y con ese acento algo alemán pensó que era un chico molesto por el primer día. Pero esa alegría cambiaria cuando vio que uno de los pasadores de aquella persona estaba desabrochado y que por culpa de ello, termino tropezándose y botando las cajas. Tenía que impedir que esa persona también se cayera por lo que uso su súper velocidad y logro sostener a esa persona, pero se había equivocado en pensar que era un chico al ver su rostro.

Era una chica, muy bonita para su edad, probablemente igual a la de Lightspeed. De cabello castaño y ojos verdes llevando unos anteojos. Vestida de una chaqueta roja y unos jeans mientras que sus manos tenía unos guantes del mismo color que la ropa.

- ¿Oye estas bien? Tienes que tener cuidado con tus pasadores. Felizmente estaba aquí para ayudarte.

- Yo…yo… – Decía la chica toda sonrojada.

- ¿Estás…bien? Tal vez quieras que te ayude a recoger estas cajas.

- Lo aras cuando ya vengas por tu traje muchacho. – Dijo una voz ya conocida por Taisuke.

- ¡Sí, ahí voy! Lo siento, parece que no puedo ayudarte ahora. – Le dijo a la alemana mientras se iba.

- Ese chico…es…increíble. – Se dijo la alemana a si misma en voz alta.

Al volver al laboratorio, pudo ver el nuevo traje. Lo curioso era que era el mismo traje que él usaba siempre, solo que ahora parecía más limpio y como si fuera recién creado al tener un azul más claro y resaltante junto con los simbolos de rayo ahora de colores dorados mientras que la máscara seguía seguia del mismo color, su protector de boca, los ojos de blanco total para ocultar sus verdaderos ojos y los pequeños rayos que estaban como una especie de antenas. Pero como dice el dicho: "Las apariencias engañan".

- Fue muy sencillo tu traje.

- ¿Usted cree? A mi me duro hacerlo en 4 horas.

- Y yo acabo de hacerlo en unos minutos. Bien, te explico las cosas nuevas que le puse. Tiene un sistema que puede adaptarte a cualquier clima; los guantes te ayudaran a contener la electricidad mucho más tiempo y más seguro. Y es más ligero de lo que crees, es como si estuvieras corriendo desnudo por la calle, pero estarás bien protegido porque es muy resistente.

- ¡Usted…es una de las personas más asombrosas que e visto!

- Por favor…me harás sonrojar. – Dijo en tono hipócrita. – Tómalo y vete a casa, me estas quitando tiempo para irme a Las Vegas.

- ¡Sí señor! – Dijo mientras se cambiaba a su ropa de héroe de nuevo.

Al regresar al pasillo, se dio cuenta de que ahora aquella chica había desaparecido del lugar rápidamente abandonando el lugar y dejando el escenario como un pasillo de fantasmas. Parecía que después de todo no necesitaba su ayuda para llevar aquellas pesadas cajas. ¿Cómo logró llevarselas asi de fácil?  
Taisuke en ese momento ya no quería saber nada, lo único que quería era llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible a su hogar y descansar por lo que se dirigió al hangar de la base para pedir un transporte.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: ¡Nuestra primera misión contra un supervillano!

Sábado por la noche en la ciudad de Nueva York. El día perfecto para que los jóvenes salgan a las calles a divertirse con sus amigos o con sus parejas ya sea por discotecas o cines o cualquier otro lugar. Pero nosotros no nos enfocaremos en esos chicos comunes y corrientes.

Nos localizamos en el famoso Central Park, el parque más grande de la ciudad y adentro de aquel lugar, lleno de árboles y arbustos por doquier; en un árbol se encontraba un sujeto esperando mientras observaba con sus binoculares y con su transmisor empezó a hablar para descubrir las localizaciones de ciertas personas.

- Digan lo que ven chicos, cambio.

Una chica pelirroja llevando un traje de color rojo y negro que iba escondida en un grupo de arbustos era la primera en recibir dicha llamada, tomo su comunicador y respondió con una voz muy baja para que no la descubrieran.

- Veo a 10 pandilleros, al parecer están probando sus nuevas armas. Cambio.

- Buena información Lightspeed. – Dijo el sujeto. – ¿Qué hay de ti, Zero?

Zero G para entonces se localizaba a otro lado del parque, escondido igualmente mientras que observaba como varios pandilleros usaban un mapa para indicar ciertos lugares. Entonces empezó a deducir que era lo que estaba ocurriendo y respondió a Spiderman.

- Hay 20 pandilleros en el centro del parque. Por lo que veo parecen estar preparando su próximo gran golpe con esas nuevas armas que dijo Lightspeed. Cambio.

- Excelente información. Solo necesito saber tu localización ahora, azul. – Dijo Spiderman. – ¿Dónde estas y cuantos enemigos vez?

A diferencia de sus otros compañeros, Aoi no estaba muy bien escondido que digamos. Se encontraba para ser precisos debajo de un puente mientras que por coincidencia arriba suyo, habían otros 2 pandilleros vigilando por la zona. Aoi tenía que ser muy callado y cuidadoso para no revelar su localización por lo que al recibir la pregunta de su líder, hablo calladamente.

- Créame , no puedo ver mucho porque me encuentro debajo de un puente pero mi oído me dice que hay 2 de esos pandilleros que los demás han dicho. Cambio.

- Entendido; azul y rubio, ustedes esperen unos momentos mientras voy a ayudar a Lightspeed. Les avisare que deberán hacer después de que nos encarguemos de ellos.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Aoi.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Zero G.

Lightspeed observaba tranquilamente como los pandilleros vigilaban por ahí, pero parecía que uno había escuchado un sonido de algo moviéndose por lo que se separo de sus demás compañeros. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y aquel pandillero no volvía de donde fue, llamando la atención de sus compañeros haciendo que se acerquen un poco a donde él fue, solo para ser enredados por nada menos que telaraña.

Escaparon 2 de aquel lugar pero con suerte; uno de ellos tomo entonces una radio para solicitar refuerzos mientras que el otro verificaba que no hubiera algo malo cerca de ellos.

Lightspeed vio que esto podía acabar con el plan, tomando entonces acciones drásticas. Abandono su escondite y voló con gran velocidad hacia el que transmitía la señal de auxilio, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza; mientras que al otro le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, haciendo que arroje su arma todo adolorido. Lo había logrado, derroto a 2 pandilleros ella sola y sin recibir algún daño o esfuerzo. Entonces escucho unos aplausos y una voz muy conocida para ella.

- Buen trabajo pelirroja, por poco se me escapan esos 2.

- Alguien tiene que acabar el trabajo. ¿No?

- Bueno pues nosotros hicimos nuestra parte. Solo faltan los otros chicos, eso me da una idea. – Dijo Spiderman en tono de broma.

- No te entiendo.

- Ya veras. Es algo que siempre hago, se llama asustar al enemigo y hacer que muestre sus puntos débiles.

El trepa muros entonces tomo la radio del pandillero y logro comunicarse con el que parecía ser el líder de la pandilla. Este sonaba con una voz de preocupación y enojo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿¡Qué diablos paso? ¡Escuchamos gritos y demás por donde estaban ustedes!

- Oh descuiden los ruidos. – Dijo Spiderman tranquilamente. – Es solo que les cedimos nuestro turno a Spiderman y a sus amigos. ¿Qué les parece? Cambio y fuera.

- ¡Esperen! ¿Qué diablos? – Preguntó el líder.

Pero antes de seguir escuchando aquella voz, Spiderman cortó la comunicación y dio una risa de alegría.

Lightspeed por su parte no parecía entender el chiste, ella y sus hermanos generalmente nunca hacían bromas al enemigo en plenas peleas. Tal vez debía aprender más sobre humor con su entrenador.

- ¿Por qué hizo eso? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

- Veras, me gusta asustar o intimidar a mis enemigos y dejarlos lo más patético posible. Quisiera ver como hacen tu hermano y el azul.

- Sabe, se llama Aoi Inazuma.

- ¿Qué te dije la última vez de los apodos?

- Que usted los llama como usted quiere…y porque les parece más sencillo identificarnos.

- Exacto. Ahora vamos a alcanzarlos.

En donde se encontraba Zero; los pandilleros tomaron sus armas mientras que el líder les indicaba que era hora de escapar. Zero entonces empezó a preocuparse, pensando que alguien había fallado en la operación. Dudo de nada menos que Aoi ya que el confiaba en su hermana y en Spiderman en un segundo pero no había tiempo de pensar en quien era el posible culpable, debía de actuar rápido.

Usó sus poderes y empezó a botar a cada uno de los pandilleros como si fueran juguetes mientras alivianaba el peso de ellos, estos alarmados no podían usar sus armas contra un enemigo que no podían ver y tampoco porque si lo hacían, llamarían la atención de varios oficiales que patrullaban a las afueras del parque.

Sin embargo, al igual que Spiderman, el líder y un pandillero lograron escapar y corrieron hacia algún lugar en que pudieran sentirse "seguros". Zero G ya no podía alcanzarlos por lo que dio la información necesaria a su grupo.

- Al parecer alguien de ustedes asusto a los pandilleros. ¿Fuiste tú, Aoi? Cambio. – Preguntó molesto Zero G.

- ¿¡Q-qué? ¡Me ofendes con esa acusación! – Dijo Aoi mientras intentaba mantener su tono de voz normal.

- Tranquilo rubio, fui yo quien lo hizo. – Dijo Spiderman. – Quería saber como actuabas en una situación como esa. Pero lo hiciste bien. Cambio.

- Gracias pero no lo vuelva a hacer. Cambio.

- Déjame pensarlo…no. – Dijo en tono hipócrita Spiderman. – Aoi, es tu turno, quiero que demuestres que tan bueno eres ahora, solo quedan unos cuantos criminales así que quiero ver de que puedes hacer al respecto. Cambio.

- ¡Sí señor! ¡Le demostraré que puedo derrotar a todos esos que quedan mucho más rápido que Zero G! – Dijo alentadoramente Aoi.

- Azul…tienes que decir "cambio" cada vez que termines de decir algo. Cambio.

- ¡Esta bien, me olvide! ¡Cambio y fuera! – Respondía Aoi seguido de apagar su comunicador.

Los pandilleros estaban tranquilamente vigilando a que no hubiera moros en la costa, siendo iluminados por los postes. Hablaban tranquilamente hasta que escucharon un ruido inusual, como si fueran unas chispas. Repentinamente las luces que los ayudaba a tener una mejor vista se apagaron, causando miedo y temor entre ellos. Todo era parte del plan de nuestro protagonista.

- ¿Qué rayos a pasado? – Dijo uno de los pandilleros.

- No lo sé. Tal vez ocurrió una falla eléctrica o algo parecido. – Respondió el otro.

- ¿Tú crees? Dicen que últimamente en el parque han ocurrido muchas cosas misteriosas y me ha dado un poco de miedo oír algunas de ellas.

- ¡Silencio idiota! ¿¡Qué dirían de nosotros si te escuchara alguien? ¿¡Qué le tenemos miedo a la oscuridad? ¡Hay que mostrar que somos rudos! – Gritó el molesto criminal a su compañero.

- Pues honestamente no son muy buenos siendo "rudos". – Dijo una voz de adolescente.

- ¿Quién diablos eres? – Preguntaron los 2 pandilleros.

- Las presentaciones para cuando dejen sus armas tranquilamente y así ninguno de ustedes saldrá herido. – Dijo Aoi.

- ¡El único que saldrá herido ahora mismo serás tú! – Advertía uno de los pandilleros mientras sacaba sus pistolas.

Pero antes de que ambos apretaran los gatillos de sus armas; Aoi simplemente corrió con su súper velocidad, cambiando de lugar sin que estos supieran y con una gran fuerza les dio golpes a ambos, dejándolos inconcientes en tan solo unos segundos.

Ahora solo necesitaba alcanzar a los últimos que quedaban, no iban a escapar tan rápido contra su velocidad, además de eso ya había recordado en que parte del parque se había quedado Zero G. Todo estaba funcionando según su plan: lograba llegar antes que todos y derrotaba finalmente a la pandilla, Spiderman lo felicitaría mientras que Zero G admitiría su derrota dándole a él su cargo como segundo al mando del equipo, seguido de un cambio de escena en un cine con Lightspeed a solas. Vaya imaginación que tenia para poder estar en una situación muy seria en ese momento. No había tiempo para seguir imaginándose cosas bonitas, tenia que continuar con la misión por lo que corrió rápidamente a donde estaba Zero G.

Los únicos pandilleros que quedaban eran el líder y un simple secuaz que corrían despavoridos por el camino hacia la salida, ya podían verla y escapar a su escondite y permanecer a salvo, pero entonces, un rápido y fuerte viendo paso por detrás de ellos, como un auto a una velocidad impresionante. Dieron la vuelta para ver que rayos había ocurrido pero no vieron nada. Tenían que seguir por lo que se acercaron a la puerta de salida pero encontraron a alguien vigilándolos. Un muchacho de traje azul con rayos de oro y con una mirada de confiado.

- Es inútil que corran muchachos…no podrán contra mí. – Dijo Aoi.

- ¡Es muy rápido! – Gritaba asustado el secuaz. – ¿¡Qué hacemos jefe?

- ¡Usaremos la nueva arma que nos robamos! – Informaba el líder mientras sacaba una especie de rifle grande.

Al ver aquella arma, Aoi se sorprendió al ver por primera vez un arma de aquel tamaño y diseño. ¿Cómo habían obtenido unos simples criminales a tan tremenda arma? ¿Acaso seria peligrosa o era un simple juguete para intimidar?  
El arma era tan grande que el secuaz tuvo que ayudar a su jefe a sostener el arma, mientras que este apuntaba a Aoi que permanecía algo distraído y nervioso por saber que ocurriría. Al presionar el gatillo, una gran fuerza sónica salio disparada chocando con el veloz héroe y lanzándolo por los aires hasta que chocó con un carrito de hamburguesas que estaba cerca de ahí, finalmente estando inconciente.

Al ver que no era tan "rudo" como parecía, era ya la oportunidad de que escaparan, corrieron con todo su aliento pero descubrieron algo. Por más que movieran las piernas, no parecían moverse.

- ¿¡Ahora que pasa! – Exigía el líder.

- Se llama controlar la gravedad. Deberían saber sobre ese tema en la escuela. ¿De verdad creyeron que iban a escapar? – Dijo un muchacho rubio mientras usaba sus poderes.

- ¡Oh no…es otro superhéroe! – Dijeron los 2 pandilleros.

- Así es…me llamo Zero G y ustedes parecen que tendrán un buen tiempo en la cárcel.

Varios minutos después, la policía llevaba a varios de los pandilleros capturados mientras aseguraban la zona, alejados de los medios de comunicación y de la gente común y corriente; nuestro equipo se reunía y se empezaba a felicitar tras la exitosa misión.

- Hicieron un gran trabajo todos ustedes. Muy bien. – Dijo felizmente Spiderman.

- ¿Tú crees? A mi me pareció muy fácil… – Dijo Zero G. – Pienso que debería darnos un desafío mucho más grande.

- Tienes razón hermano…pelear con pandillas ya es muy aburrido y corriente.

- Descuiden, veré que puedo hacer ahora que entreguemos el reporte a SHIELD. ¿Alguien quiere decir algo más antes que nos vayamos?

- Sí… – Dijo Aoi. – Me duele mucho la cabeza.

Ya después de estar en el helitransporte de SHIELD y de tomarse una buena pastilla para el dolor de cabeza; Aoi y los demás iban caminando por los pasillos de la base con Spiderman a la cabeza mientras sostenía un sobre con el reporte de la misión que acabamos de ver.

El dolor aun seguía en la cabeza de Aoi mientras se sostenía la cabeza delicadamente pero aun así él podía escuchar una especie de zumbido tras ese disparo de sonido. Era como si una roca chocara la cabeza con mucha fuerza y el dolor no se detenía. Pero ese dolor había desaparecido repentinamente cuando habían llegado a una gran puerta de hierro. ¿A dónde llevaba esa puerta?

- ¿A dónde estamos yendo? – Preguntaba Aoi.

- En realidad ustedes se quedan aquí a esperarme…yo entrare para darle a Nick Fury nuestro reporte. – Respondió Spiderman.

- ¿Nick que? – Preguntaron confundidos los 3 alumnos.

- Fury…es el líder de SHIELD, es decir, de toda esta organización. Él es el que nos encarga las misiones y nosotros la cumplimos.

- Entonces podrías decirle que nos dé una misión más interesante. – Dijo Lightspeed.

- No es tan fácil…el sujeto es un cabeza dura, pero veré que puedo hacer. Espérenme aquí.

Al entrar a aquella sala, había cientos de agentes en computadoras o con archivos dirigiéndose a diferentes lugares mientras que en una plataforma, hubo un asiento y alguien quien lo estaba usando mientras observaba varias cámaras enfocando la ciudad de Nueva York a través de una pantalla gigante.

Spiderman se acerco donde él y lo saludo cordialmente mientras le daba el reporte de la misión. Nick solo podía observar a través de el único ojo que le servia con seriedad pero dando una pequeña sonrisa mostrándole satisfacción por el éxito.

- Buen trabajo el de tu equipo. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras leía.

- Gracias…pero últimamente han estado muy exigentes con las misiones que han estado teniendo estos días. Quieren un buen reto.

- Son muy novatos para que les demos una misión difícil…

- Te entiendo Nick pero al menos para pelear contra un supervillano fácil. No lo se…tal vez Boomerang o Shocker. – Dijo Spiderman con algo de desesperación.

- Lo siento. Un no es un no.

- ¡Por favor yo también quiero una misión difícil! – Pidió Spiderman de rodillas. – ¡Ya es aburrido pelear contra pandilleros y ladrones cuando tienes cientos de supervillanos en esta gran ciudad! ¿¡Qué pensaran mis queridos alumnos al ver que su gran profesor los ha decepcionado!

Nick terminó de leer el reporte y se lo dio a uno de sus asistentes. Miro al trepa muros con algo de seriedad mientras intentaba pensar en algún caso y dio un suspiro de molestia para luego decir unas palabras.

- De acuerdo…tendrás tu nueva misión mañana. – Dijo con un tono de molestia.

- ¿En serio? ¿De que se trata?

- Veras. Hemos recibido informes que en unos puertos de la ciudad han estado ocurriendo cosas extrañas. No sabemos si es obra de un supervillano o algo más que eso pero si tanto deseas una misión toma esa o déjala.

- Esta bien, se los diré a mis chicos. – Dijo mientras se iba. – ¡Gracias Nick!

Al regresar a la puerta y abrirla, los 3 chicos cayeron al suelo. Parecía que habían estado tratando de escuchar toda la conversación que tenían. Su impaciencia y curiosidad no tenían límites mientras que Spiderman los observaba algo confundido.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Parecían que estaban tratando de espiar algo.

- Es que queríamos saber que decía ese tal Nick. – Dijo Aoi.

- Pues alégrense porqué mañana tendremos una nueva misión y esta vez sí será algo mejor que las que tuvimos.

- Pensé que dijo que era un "cabeza dura".

- Oigan, su entrenador no iba a dejar decepcionar a sus alumnos…muy bien equipo, nuestra misión será mañana y nos reuniremos en cuanto nos den la información en los comunicadores. Por ahora solo vayan a sus hogares y descansen, necesitaran energías para mañana.

Al día siguiente, ya localizándonos por una de las bahías de exportaciones de la ciudad, el equipo araña se encontraba alejado de las personas comunes y corrientes mientras esperaban señales de su líder.

Por su parte, Aoi parecía estar muy emocionado ahora que iba a pelear contra un supervillano después de tanto tiempo. Empezó a calentar para estar preparado ante cualquier cosa o situación; mientras que los hermanos Power Pack se encontraban sentados mirando algo tranquilos como su compañero mostraba su emoción y con intenciones de compartirla.

- ¡Sí señor! ¡Voy a pelear contra un supervillano después de tantas semanas! ¿¡No se sienten listos para la acción amigos? – Gritaba Aoi mientras estiraba las piernas.

- ¿Podrías callarte? Haras que nos descubran…además, seré sincero contigo. Mis hermanos y yo peleamos casi todos los días contra supervillanos. – Dijo Zero G.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. – Afirmo Lightspeed con la cabeza. – Temo decirte que serias el…novato del grupo.

- Diablos. – Dijo Aoi cayendo de rodillas todo derrotado.

- Descuida azul. – Dijo una voz conocida que venia desde arriba. – Si quieres te podemos dejar ser el primero en pelear contra lo que hay adentro.

- ¿¡Lo dice en serio ?

- Por supuesto. Pero si te es muy difícil nosotros te ayudaremos entonces. Muy bien equipo, ya que estamos aquí todos reunidos explicare de que trata esta misión. Nos han indicado reportes de que en este depósito han estado ocurriendo cosas raras y tememos que estén robando lo que hay adentro. – Dijo Spiderman mientras señalaba el lugar.

- ¿Qué tiene de especial este deposito? – Preguntaba con cierta duda Lightspeed.

- Pues según dice el reporte aquí hay guardan maquinas y armas usadas para experimentos. Suponiendo eso, este deposito seria como una juguetería para un criminal o un supervillano.

- ¡Que descarados! – Dijo Aoi.

- El plan será este: Entramos e inspeccionamos el área y buscamos que cosas han robado. Si hay algún criminal o un supervillano lo atrapamos y lo interrogaremos hasta que nos diga donde están los demás artefactos robados.

- Tendremos que ser muy callados entonces si no queremos que nos encuentren. ¿Entendiste Aoi? – Ordenó Zero G.

- Sí…lo que digas. – Respondió en tono amargado Aoi.

Abrieron las puertas con suma cautela y entraron lentamente en grupo. El escenario era como estar en un sótano sin ser limpiado por meses o incluso años debido a la inactividad que había. Se podía notar a través de las ventanas que iluminaban con los rayos del sol la cantidad de polvo que había por toda la zona; mientras que estas luces revelaban cientos de cajas gigantes o grandes, algunas con rastros de haber sido abiertas a la fuerza y sin dejar algún rastro de lo que contenía.

Mientras mas adentraban al lugar vieron algo que no era común entre los depósitos con maquinas y gigantes. Era una especie de cráter gigante que llevaba a uno de los cientos de ductos de las alcantarillas de la ciudad; la razón por la cual identificaron eso fue debido al asqueroso olor a desperdicios que contenía.

Lightspeed se encontraba en ese entonces lejos mientras intentaba respirar cubriéndose la nariz. Tal vez ella solo se quedaría "vigilando" el deposito y no que había adentro de las alcantarillas.

- Parece que tendremos que ir ahí abajo. – Dijo Spiderman.

- ¿Está loco? ¡No voy a bajar a ese lugar asqueroso y repugnante! – Gritaba de miedo Lightspeed.

- ¿Solo porqué tiene desechos tóxicos, cocodrilos gigantes y agua contaminada no quieres ir? – Dijo Spiderman en broma. – Vamos no es para tanto. Somos un equipo y nos apoyamos ante cualquier situación.

- Pues sí, tienes razón pero pienso que deberíamos, ya sabe…investigar por aquí que cosas tal vez han podido robar. – Dijo como excusa Lightspeed.

- Buena idea. – Dijo Aoi. – Tal vez encontremos pistas sobre que clase de villano estamos enfrentándonos.

- Entonces esta decidido, sepárense y busquen cosas que valgan la pena.

Zero G entonces se fue donde la mayoría de cajas abiertas para buscar rastros pero todo lo que podía encontrar eran rastros de lo que parecían ser rasguños. Eso era un método muy poco ortodoxo para un simple criminal abrir y robar cosas con las uñas, a menos claro que tuviera unas uñas muy grandes y filosas. Llamó entonces a Spiderman para que lo ayudara a aclarar sus preguntas y dudas.

- ¿Qué has encontrado?

- No es que quiera aterrorizar a mi hermana o peor aun a ese Aoi; pero encontré algo curioso, son estos rasgos como en forma de uñas en cada caja que han sido robadas.

- A decir verdad, estos rasguños me parecen muy conocidos. – Dijo Spiderman mientras acercaba la mirada a los rasguños. – ¿Qué es eso de ahí?

Eran unos documentos que había visto en el suelo, tal vez podían tener información importante sobre que era lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo. Spiderman tomó los papeles y empezó a leerlos a su típica manera conocida.

- Veamos, esto viene de las industrias blah blah blah…y el que pidió esta maquina era…la universidad del Empire State.

- ¿Para que querría una universidad como la del Empire State una máquina como esta? No tiene sentido.

- Simple. – Dijo mientras leía. – Aquí dice que esta maquina puede combinar el ADN de 2 seres. Parece que en este caso están probando los de un humano con animales. Parece que tenía razón sobre quien esta llevándose estas cosas.

- ¿Les avisamos a los demás?

- Aun no, debemos encontrar más pruebas o pistas para saber que otras cosas se han robado y luego…– Dijo antes de ser interrumpido por su sentido arácnido. – Hay alguien aquí, estate alerta.

Aoi estaba caminando por los lugares en donde se encontraban las herramientas guardadas, caminaba lentamente no solo porque no quería llamar la atención, si no porqué le daba escalofríos estar en un lugar como el que se encontraba ahora mismo. A su costado había una mesa con cientos de herramientas como martillos, sierras y demás mientras que al otro costado suyo habían varias cadenas de metal que solo hacían ruido al chocarse entre si por el viento. Taisuke se sentía como las victimas en las películas de terror en donde aparecía un monstruo o asesino específicamente en los lugares como en el que se encontraba.

Escucho entonces que las cadenas sonaban más fuerte de lo normal, como si alguien las hubiera tocado y movido fuertemente. Dirigió su mirada hacia allá pero no veía ninguna señal de vida. ¿Acaso era otra de las bromas de Spiderman? ¿O era esta vez de Zero G para mostrarle que no servía como superhéroe?

- ¿? ¿Es usted? – Preguntaba Aoi sin recibir respuesta. – ¿Lightspeed? ¿Zero? ¡E-esto no es una broma saben! ¡Si creen que van a asustarme con eso están muy pero muy equivocados!

Al acercarse donde provenía el ruido, es decir, en donde las cadenas, recibió un potente golpe pero no era de un puño que digamos. Era una especie de cola lo que le había dado a nuestro héroe.  
Taisuke entonces vio mejor quien era el que lo había atacado y no era algo que había visto en este mundo, era una especie de hombre-lagarto de color verde lodo, dientes y garras muy filosas y con lo que parecía ser un gran apetito.  
Al ver a Aoi parecía estar oliéndolo y preparando sus mandíbulas y mostrando sus afilados dientes para intimidar a nuestro protagonista, cosa que estaba dando muchos resultados a su favor. Aoi no podía reaccionar ante tal criatura pero su mente solo le hacia preguntar: "¿Qué diablos era esa cosa?".

Pero la criatura fue el primero en reaccionar saltando y abriendo su mandíbula gigante, preparándose para un gran bocado. Por suerte una telaraña apareció cubriéndole la boca entera a la criatura mientras la telaraña provenía de alguien que ya todos conocíamos. Spiderman había llegado a tiempo antes de que encontrara huesos y la mascara de su estudiante por ahí.

- Amigo, deberías lavarte la boca porque tu aliento si que es asqueroso. – Dijo Spiderman mientras lo sostenía con las manos.

- ¡! ¡Llegó a tiempo!

- No cantes victoria, novato.

Pero en ese momento, la criatura había roto la telaraña y dio un salto muy alto, lanzándose hacia el trepa muros a tan velocidad que ni su sentido arácnido podría ayudarlo a esquivarlo. Aoi pensó que era el fin para su ídolo; pero entonces vio como una aura de color negro rodeo a la criatura y parecía estar flotando en el aire. Ya había visto ese poder y de quien era, Zero G.  
Este por su parte simplemente boto al enemigo a una pila de cajas con tanta fuerza que cuando fueron a verificarlo, se encontraba inconciente y con muchas heridas.

Lightspeed había fue la ultima en aparecer tratando de saber que era lo que había ocurrido en su ausencia.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? – Preguntó Lightspeed.

- Esa…esa cosa me ataco. Era como un lagarto gigante pero…

- Lo que azul quiere decir es que una especie de hombre lagarto lo ataco pero tu hermano logro encargarse de esa cosa. – Dijo Spiderman. – Lightspeed, necesito que me acompañes a ver mejor a esa cosa.

- Olvídalo, si esa cosa vino de las alcantarillas me niego.

- Esta bien, estate atrás de mí para no "ensuciarte". - Dijo su hermano mayor.

- Si lo dices así, de acuerdo. – Respondió ella mientras lo seguía.

- Oye, Aoi. – Dijo Zero G.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Buen trabajo con ese supervillano. – Dijo con una risa de burla.

- ¿¡Eh? ¿¡Te estas burlando de mi? – Preguntaba Aoi a lo obvio.

Por otra parte, Spiderman y su alumna verificaban a la criatura herida, esta aun seguía inconciente y sin dar respuesta alguna. El héroe arácnido empezó a sospechar sobre quien era el que los había atacado. Al principio pensaba en una sola persona con aquellas características, pero al verla claramente veía que tenía todo lo contrario. ¿Acaso era un simple monstruo de las alcantarillas o era un experimento humano?

- No es que quiera molestar a Nick pero, esto fue como pelear con un líder de una banda criminal usando un súper traje.

- Tiene las características a un lagarto…las garras, la mandíbula, cola. Parece una fusión de lagarto con humano. – Dijo Lightspeed.

- Eres buena para saber esas cosas.

- Lo herede de mi padre, es un gran científico. – Dijo con una risa.

- Todas las piezas están uniéndose: la maquina de combinar ADN, La universidad de Empire State y una fusión entre hombre y lagarto.

- Parece que ya tienes a tu principal sospechoso. - Deducia Zero.

- Y que lo digas…Lizard.

- ¿Lizard? ¿Quién es ese?

- Lo sabrás cuando les avise a los 3.

Spiderman entonces llamo a sus estudiantes a que se reunieran cerca del cráter para indicarles que enemigo era al que se estaban enfrentando ahora mismo. Los muchachos no sabían lo que les esperaba entonces; pero Lightspeed parecía estar teniendo un mal presentimiento con solo oler la asquerosa agua que venía de ahí abajo.

- Antes de que vayamos abajo… – Dijo Spiderman.

- ¿¡Iremos ahí abajo? – Preguntaba Lightspeed en estado de shock.

- Sí Lightspeed, iremos abajo. Como seguía diciendo antes de ser interrumpido, les diré que clase de enemigo nos estamos enfrentando ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¿No era esa cosa que me ataco hace unos minutos? – Preguntaba Aoi sorprendido.

- Eso, mi joven pero tonto aprendiz era un simple secuaz, cómplice o experimento. El verdadero enemigo esta ahí abajo y su nombre es Lizard.

- ¿Es peligroso? – Preguntaron los 3.

- En realidad no…para mí no. E peleado contra él cientos de veces así que no es la gran cosa. Pero espero que para ustedes también.

- Entonces sí se ha enfrentado muchas veces contra este…Lizard. ¿Cuál es su objetivo? ¿Por qué ha robado esta clase de máquinas? – Dijo Zero G.

- Muy buena pregunta Zero G…verán, Lizard lo que más desea en la vida es convertir a todos los humanos de la tierra en seres como él mismo, hombres reptiles porqué cree que su raza será la nueva especie dominante del planeta y blah blah blah…ya saben, el clásico científico loco.

- Parece una de esas películas de blanco y negro de terror. – Dijo Aoi.

- ¿Pero por que la universidad del Empire State solicitaría una maquina como esa? – Dijo Lightspeed.

- Es simple. Lizard es un en realidad un profesor de la universidad. Su verdadero nombre es Curt Connors y en realidad es una buena persona, créanme, yo fui un estudiante de sus clases. El porque se volvió este villano es el siguiente, no tenía un brazo y deseaba tener uno por lo que hizo experimentos con reptiles.

- Es cierto, los reptiles pueden regenerar partes de su cuerpo. – Dijo Lightspeed

- Exactamente. – Dijo el arácnido héroe. – Logró tener lo que quería, pero los efectos secundarios le hicieron tener ese apodo que les digo.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente se fue a una ortopedia y se compraba un brazo de repuesto? – Preguntó Aoi.

- No lo entenderías. – Respondió Zero G. – Un brazo de repuesto no es lo mismo que uno real y que puedes obtenerlo. Muy bien entonces. ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Los chicos saltaron entonces al mar para iniciar la búsqueda del villano, salpicándose un poco con la asquerosa agua pero antes de que prosiguieran, notaban que faltaba un miembro más. Era Lightspeed que seguía de pie mirándolos a todos con una expresión de asco mientras trataba de contener la respiración ante el olor de las tuberías y del agua contaminada que salían del cráter.

- ¿Qué sucede Lightspeed? ¿No vienes con nosotros? – Preguntó su hermano mayor.

- Es que…es…es…

- "Asquerosa". Ya lo sabemos, pero te pregunto algo. – Dijo Spiderman. – ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Estar sucia o ser una reptil por toda tu vida?

- De acuerdo. Me convenció, voy con ustedes pero por favor manténgame lo más alejada posible a esa agua. – Dijo Lightspeed mientras volaba para seguirlos.

- Lo que la dama ordene. – Dijo su hermano mayor en tono de burla.

Ya con el equipo sin ningún problema que tener, decidieron caminar por uno de los pasajes que estaba enfrente de ellos. Se escuchaban los pasos de cada uno de nuestro equipo protagonista junto con gotas que caían por la humedad y las fallas de ductos.

Aoi se sentía como una especie de explorador de aventuras que caminaba por un pasaje secreto y siendo iluminado felizmente por unas luces que habían arriba pero con el paso del tiempo, las luces más adelante iban dejando de iluminar el camino dejando una gran oscuridad, poniendo entonces en nervios y atentos a todos.

Spiderman entonces empezó a sentir un gran dolor en su cabeza, era su sentido arácnido, algo peligroso estaba cerca de ellos y en cualquier momento los podía atacar. ¿Acaso era Lizard que quería atacarlos para que no interrumpieran sus planes? Necesitaba algo de luz para poder ver claramente pero no encontraba algún generador de luz o algo parecido.

Los hermanos de Power Pack solo se sostenían de la pared, bueno en realidad el que lo hacia era Zero G mientras que su hermana solo lo tomaba de los hombros para no poder tocar las paredes húmedas y con suciedad.

- Es oficial, no podemos ver nada. – Dijo Zero G. – Necesitamos encontrar algo que nos de la luz suficiente para poder ver el camino.

- ¡Yo me encargo de eso! – Anunciaba Aoi con un tono de voz alto mientras el clásico sonido de bombilla sonaba.

- ¿¡Podrías dejar de gritar? ¡El enemigo sabrá sobre nuestra localización!

- ¡Cállate y déjame concentrarme!

- El héroe de electricidad entonces se concentro y de su mano izquierda logro acumular la energía suficiente para poder tener lo que seria entonces una especie de linterna. Parecía que podían seguir con el camino pero aun así no era suficiente, necesitaban más luz para poder seguir adelante, además de eso, Aoi no podía mantener esa energía por mucho tiempo.

- No es suficiente luz. Azul, busca algún interruptor o algo para que podamos ver todo. – Dijo su líder y entrenador.

- ¡De acuerdo, déjenmelo a mi porqué soy el héroe! – Dijo Aoi en tono arrogante mientras adelantaba el paso.

- ¡Pero no te vayas lejos! – Gritaron todos.

Taisuke entonces camino un poco lejos del grupo en adelante pero solo veía en las paredes hasta que pudo divisar unos cables que se unían con lo que parecía ser una caja metálica con una palanca y un indicador que decía en ese momento "energía apagada". Eureka, la había encontrado finalmente.

Llamo a sus compañeros y estos acudieron a su llamado. En un santiamén nuestro personaje principal jalo la palanca y salieron cientos de chispas de la caja, seguido de las bombillas que estaban en la parte de arriba empezando a encenderse en serie. Parecía que la tranquilad había vuelto después de aquel desesperado momento pero entonces se escucho un grito de parte de Lightspeed.

Lo que ella vio y luego junto con sus compañeros era un gran grupo de reptiles de la misma apariencia que el anterior, con la misma sed de sangre y con intenciones de atacarlos a todos.

- ¡Con razón mi cabeza me dolía! – Dijo Spiderman.

- ¿Qué plan sugieres ahora mismo? – Le preguntó Zero G a su entrenador.

- ¡Yo se que haremos! – Dijo Aoi interrumpiendo. – ¡Vamos a pelear!

- Son demasiados para poder pelear contra ellos. Además estamos en su territorio, quien sabe si vendrán más de ellos.

- ¿¡Qué importa? ¡Peleábamos contra pandilleros en sus territorios! – Protestó Aoi.

- Una cosa es un sujeto normal y otra es un hombre lagarto que quiere comerte y dejar tus huesos a lado.

- ¿Muchachos? – Preguntaba Lightspeed con cierto miedo. – No es el momento adecuado de discutir ahora, es mejor pensar en un plan de una buena vez.


	7. Capitulo 7

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que la esten pasando bien en donde se encuentren, me alegra saber que les sigue gustando mi historia hasta ahora, recientemente acabo de terminar mis exámenes parciales por lo cual les envio ahora el nuevo capitulo. Trataré lo mejor que pueda de enviar los siguientes capitulos mientras continuo mis estudios. **

* * *

Capitulo 7: Encuentro contra Lizard

Un gran bloque de escombros cubría su camino de regreso a dos personas que necesitaban ver a otras dos que se encontraban en el otro camino. Y era hasta ahora el único camino para regresar a la superficie. Felizmente para Spiderman, con los años, ya conocía la mayoría de caminos subterráneos de la ciudad por encuentros anteriores que terminaban con su traje ensuciado con las aguas asquerosas.

Mientras que su compañera del costado, una chica pelirroja de por los menos unos 14 años miraba los escombros con una expresión de asustada ante toda la suciedad del lugar y preocupada por su hermano mayor y compañero de equipo.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Lightspeed asustada.

- Relájate. ¿Quieres? No es para tanto…

- ¿¡Cómo que no es para tanto! ¡Quien sabe si mí hermano o Aoi siguen ahí peleando con esas…esas cosas!

- No lo creo, ellos son muy rápidos para esos lagartos. Tendremos que buscar una forma de salir o de encontrarnos con ellos.

- ¿Y si encuentran al que estamos buscando?

- Pues tendremos que darnos prisa en encontrarlos. Tal vez necesiten mucha ayuda contra él.

No había otra opción entonces, debían de seguir el camino que tenían libre y buscar una alternativa y acabar con la misión. Caminaron por los caminos y siendo iluminados por las pequeñas luces de por ahí, dándole entonces un ambiente de intranquilidad para ambos aunque más por parte de la pelirroja. El silencio la incomodaba a ella, necesitaba hacer algo para poder estar tranquila y sentirse por lo menos segura y bien acompañada por lo que decidió idear una conversación con su entonces único compañero y entrenador.  
Spiderman por su parte solo se mantenía en estado de alerta pero a la vez parecía que, debajo de su mascara mostraba una cierta sonrisa de tranquilidad, a comparación de su aprendiz.

- ¿Spiderman? ¿Cómo puedes mantenerte en ese estado de ánimo?

- Cuando te enfrentas a un villano por muchos años y lo has derrotado muchas veces ya no lo hace tan amenazante como parece.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres un superhéroe? Siempre quise saber eso. – Preguntó Lightspeed.

- ¿Quieres saberlo? Desde los 15 años.

- ¿¡15 años! ¡Es casi nuestra edad! ¿Acaso has pasado tantos años y sigues siendo lo que eres?

- Pues, sigo con el traje que me hice cuando era de tu edad. ¿No?

- Es…admirable. – Dijo mientras miraba con algo de duda sobre lo que dijo Spiderman. – Siempre me pregunte como obtuviste tus poderes.

- Oh pues eso es una historia muy larga e interesante. – Dijo el trepa muros con cierto tono de alegría. – Será mejor que te sientes y escuches atentamente.

- Prefiero estar de pie, gracias. – Respondió ella al ver el suelo sin limpiar por un largo tiempo.

Spiderman se pegó junto a una pared y la trepo poniéndose en una posición como si estuviera sentado mientras ella solo lo observaba. El héroe arácnido entonces parecía, en un acto cómico como siempre, toser un poco para hablar mejor sobre su historia. Mientras que aquella que lo iba a escuchar solo prestaba atención con mucha tranquilidad.

- Cuando tenía más o menos la edad del azul y de tu hermano, yo era uno de esos clásicos nerds que no les gustaba los deportes y en vez de eso me ponía a estudiar matemáticas o ciencias. Además de eso era rechazado por las chicas, golpeado por los abusivos, etc. Hasta que un día, en un viaje a la universidad del Empire State sobre estudios de radioactividad, una pequeña y diminuta araña se interpuso en la exposición y me pico.

- ¿Eso no debió de matarte?

- Pues sigo con vida. ¿No? Como seguía diciéndote, aquella mordida hizo que la radioactividad, fusionada con el ADN de aquel insecto se combinara junto al mío. Dándome así grandes poderes como fuerza, agilidad, trepar muros y sentir peligro como una araña.

- Que interesante historia…parece sacada de una historieta.

- ¿Tú crees? Lo cual me hace querer preguntarte algo ahora. ¿Cómo un grupo de mocosos como tú y tus hermanos tuvieron poderes?

- Pues, a decir verdad esa es otra larga historia. No creo que tengamos tiempo para decirla toda.

- Vamos, se que estas algo tensa y que estas preocupada por tu hermano y el azul. Solo relájate, ten confianza en ellos.

- Bueno, tienes razón. – Dijo con un suspiro la chica.

- ¿Acaso tú y tus hermanos son mutantes? ¿O lo obtuvieron por accidente?

- No, ninguna de ellas. Éramos chicos normales con vidas normales, claro que también hay que tener en cuenta que tus padres siempre están ocupados en sus cosas y eso nos ha hecho a mí y mis hermanos más unidos. – Dijo mientras miraba a un lado. – Un día, en nuestro antiguo hogar en la noche vimos algo caer del cielo y fuimos a investigar. Descubrimos que era una especie de nave espacial y había alguien herido ahí, intentamos ayudarlo pero era inevitable que este moriría pronto.

- ¿Y la causa por el cual le paso eso es…? – Preguntó el trepa muros.

- Estaba escapando de otro extraterrestre que quería robarle sus poderes. Pero nos lo dio a nosotros. Nos pidió, antes de morir, que protegiéramos la tierra de cualquier amenaza ahora en adelante y lo hemos hecho desde ese entonces.

- Sabes, ustedes los niños no deberían ser curiosos en esas cosas. Terminan pasándoles grandes cosas.

Lo admitía en su mente, no debieron de haber investigado aquel día cuando eran mucho menores pero se preguntaba. ¿Y si no hubieran ido ese día y no hubieran sido superhéroes? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si eso hubiera ocurrido? Tal vez no mucho porque los superhéroes hubieran impedido una invasión masiva. De solo pensarlo le daba risa ya que se imaginaba continuar con su vida normal y sin poderes haciendo lo mejor que sabia hacer: estudiar y leer libros.

Spiderman también se reía por el comentario que había dicho, tal vez esto de ayudar a jóvenes novatos no era malo después de todo. Podías animarlos a que sigan con sus sueños y ayudarlos a darles consejos. Pero además de eso era conocer a personas que podían ser sus amigos, compañeros y que sobre todo lo entenderían también en que tipo de persona era; no como las demás personas.

Lightspeed entonces quería averiguar algo más sobre Spiderman, con tantos poderes podía haberse vuelto una especie de celebridad o estrella de televisión o cine pero en vez de eso era uno de los superhéroes más queridos de la ciudad o el país o tal vez del mundo.

- ¿Tú por que te volviste superhéroe? ¿Hay algún motivo?

La risa se detuvo dejando entonces un silencio de nuevo como si la conversación anterior nunca hubiera existido, la mirada de Spiderman entonces parecía algo triste y serio a la vez. La pelirroja entonces creyó que no era una buena idea de preguntarle eso después de todo.

- Oye, lo siento, creo que no debí de preguntarlo. Solo olvídalo.

- No te preocupes. La razón por la cual me volví superhéroe era que… – Dijo Spiderman antes de sentir su sentido arácnido. – Mantente alerta, tenemos compañía.

Spiderman entonces dejo de estar trepado a la pared y se puso en el camino mirando por doquier mientras que su alumna se ponía a la defensiva protegiendo su espalda con la pared. El sentido arácnido seguía sonando pero no había señales de vida enemigas. De seguro estaba oculto el enemigo. ¿Pero donde? ¿Estaba escondido en las aguas? ¿O estaba en los lugares sin luz?

El miedo volvía más rápido, acelerando los latidos de Lightspeed al tratar de protegerse del enemigo. Mientras buscaba un lugar seguro sintió algo a lo lejos la presencia de algo escondido en la oscuridad, vio como unos ojos rojizos y atemorizantes la acechaban como un depredador a su presa antes de darle un ataque fatal. Lo único que pudo hacer ella era gritar del miedo para avisarle a su compañero del peligro que se acercaba.

Al escuchar el grito, el héroe arácnido uso su telaraña y le lanzo hacia la figura oculta, dándole en el blanco y acto seguido a revelarlo gracias a la luz que los iluminaba entonces. Pero este se oponía y con mucha fuerza, Spiderman entonces incremento un poco más su fuerza haciendo que el enemigo saliera de un gran salto mostrando su verdadera forma.

Era uno de esos hombres lagartos que se habían enfrentado antes pero mostraba una gran diferencia ante los demás. Su piel era más verdosa y estaba vestido con una bata de laboratorio y unos pantalones de color violeta. Parecía que al ver a Spiderman mostró una ira muy grande al verlo, ignorando a la chica por mientras.

- Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿No Lizard?

- ¡Araña entrometida! ¡Siempre frustrando mis planes! – Dijo el villano mientras rompía la telaraña con sus dientes afilados.

- Por favor, hemos pasado esto por varios años y seguimos con el mismo asunto de siempre. ¡Lightspeed, quiero que mires atentamente como lo derroto!

- ¡P-puede hablar! ¡Esa cosa puede hablar! – Señalaba ella asustada y sin haber prestado atención a lo anterior. – ¡Espera! ¿No querrás decir mejor que te ayude?

- ¿Estas bromeando? Esto es muy…

Pero antes de terminar su oración, el enemigo le lanzo un coletazo lastimándolo pero no derrotándolo. Debía de admitir que aunque los años pasaban, Lizard era uno de sus enemigos más famosos y peligrosos. Y lo era mucho más si estaba en su territorio, cosa que si estaba pasando entonces.

El reptil entonces salto a las asquerosas aguas para mantenerse a salvo. ¿Acaso estaba intentando escapar de lugar? No; Spiderman ya conocía a su enemigo y no escaparía sin antes dar una buena pelea. Había ordenado entonces a Lightspeed que no se moviera y se mantuviera muy atenta por si salía. Cuando dijo esa orden entonces, su enemigo salto de las aguas como un depredador atacando a su próxima comida. Felizmente, el sentido arácnido del trepa muros se había activado, haciendo que lo esquivara rápidamente y dándole como respuesta un golpe en la mandíbula.

Su enemigo no lo iba a dejar ganar una vez más y se oculto entre las aguas de nuevo, listo para atacarlo por sorpresa. Spiderman en cambio solo miraba por donde se había ocultado, se concentro un poco y su sentido arácnido, una vez más, lo ayudo a escapar del peligro. Usó su telaraña para amarrar la boca del lagarto y se lanzo hacia él para darle otra ración de golpes.

- ¿En serio creías que ese viejo truco tuyo funcionaria? ¡Pensé que tendrías algo mejor que hacer!

- ¡Eso es Spiderman, derrótalo! – Gritaba Lightspeed desde lejos.

Pero algo paso por su mente en ese momento. Spiderman, quien ya había peleado por muchos años contra este enemigo veía que esto era muy fácil. "Demasiado fácil" diría él. Pero entonces vio que Lizard, con sus filosas garras, logro soltar la telaraña y en tan solo segundos lo tomo por el cuerpo y lo lanzo hacia el rió.

Lightspeed se había asustado con eso. Quería ir a ayudarlo pero también pensaba que su entrenador se recuperaría y pelearía de nuevo. Pero algo andaba mal; Spiderman no salía del agua. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí abajo?

Lo que no sabia ella era que Spiderman intentaba regresar a la pelea pero las criaturas, aquellas mismas que se habían enfrentado al principio, lo estaban manteniendo muy ocupado. ¿Acaso esos monstruos eran obra del enemigo de Spiderman?

- ¡Spiderman! ¿¡Qué está pasando!

- Parece que mis hijos tienen hambre. Y tú, mi pequeña amiga, ya no tienes ayuda.

- ¿Tus hijos? ¿Acaso…esas cosas las creaste tú?

- En efecto, mis hijos me ayudaran en mi conquista al mundo entero. Juntos haremos que los reptiles sean la especie dominante del planeta. – Dijo Lizard mientras se acercaba más y más hacia ella.

- ¡No te me acerques!

- ¿Lo vez? Los humanos son una especie débil, insignificante y cobarde, usando solo sus armas para demostrar que son superiores. ¡En cambio los reptiles no tememos ante nada y usamos nuestra propia fuerza como arma!

- ¡No te lo permitiremos!

- Voy a ser misericordioso contigo niña. Te doy la oportunidad de ser la primera en volverte una de nosotros. No querrás volverte comida como esa araña entrometido. ¿O sí? – Dijo esto ultimo con una risa malvada.

De solo pensar en volverse una chica reptil le ponía los pelos de punta. Tal vez, después de todo, la situación ahora dependía de ella. Se concentro y entonces voló hacia ella con gran velocidad y darle varias patadas y golpes. Pero Lizard solo los esquivaba con suma facilidad.

Pero entonces, la pelirroja logro dar una patada muy fuerte a su rostro. Lizard solo pudo quedarse sorprendido y ha la vez algo, insultado. Una simple novata como ella le había dado un fuerte golpe en nada menos que en su rostro, no podía permitir que aquello lo pusiera en vergüenza. Entonces dio una simple bofetada haciendo que ella cayera al suelo adolorida.

- ¡Niña incrédula! ¡Escogiste una mala decisión! ¡Prepárate para morir! – Gritó Lizard mientras alzaba sus garras.

- ¡En tus sueños, mascota de tienda! – Respondió una voz ya conocida desde lejos.

Ambos miraron por donde venia la voz. Habían encontrado a una figura vestida de colores rojo y azul, aunque algo roto el traje gracias a los varios rasguños y mordidas por parte de esos hombres lagartos que ahora estaban inconscientes y derrotados en el suelo. También mostraba ciertas heridas muy fuertes pero que parecían no molestar al arácnido superhéroe.

- OK, esa pelea en el agua fue algo muy…pero muy…asqueroso. ¡Me voy a demorar varios días en arreglar este traje! ¡Espero que estés feliz lagarto de laboratorio, porque me has hecho enojar!

En cuanto termino de hablar, alzo su brazo listo para lanzar su famosa telaraña para atraparlo una vez más, pero algo andaba mal. No salía nada.  
Lightspeed y Lizard solo miraron a Spiderman con cierta duda, este por su parte seguía intentando y miraba su brazo. Hasta que finalmente había llegado a una conclusión algo lógica.

- Creo…que se me acaba de acabar la telaraña. Debí de haberlo cambiado antes. – Dijo con una risa como si fuera broma.

- ¡De todas maneras vas a morir aquí y ahora mismo! – Respondió Lizard con un largo salto hacia él.

- ¡Cuidado Spiderman!

- Ahora sí esto va en serio. – Dijo Spiderman volviendo a la situación.

Con un salto más alto que el de su enemigo. Spiderman dio una patada a la cabeza mientras se mantenía en el aire y, al llegar al suelo, sostuvo la cola de su enemigo y con mucha fuerza empezó a dar vueltas haciendo que Lizard empezara a sentirse mal, es decir, marearse.

- ¡S-suéltame araña estúpida! – Exigía Lizard.

- ¡Fíjate que es lo que pienso hacer! ¡Oye, Lightspeed! ¿Por qué no le das al profesor una lección?

- ¡Entendido! – Dijo ella con algo de confianza.

Spiderman entonces botó a Lizard en dirección hacia su alumna a una velocidad muy rápida, pero a ella no le importo mucho el tema de velocidad, ella ya era lo bastante rápida para eso.

Salió volando al mismo tiempo en dirección hacia él y dio una gran y fuerte patada con sus 2 piernas, dejando inconciente al enemigo y cayendo este al agua. Parecía que ya lo habían derrotado de una vez por todas.

El trepa muros, cansado y tratando de respirar entonces, se sentó en el suelo y se quito su guante. Mostrando entre varias heridas una especie de aparato que estaba localizado en su muñeca. Lightspeed por su parte corrió a ayudarlo y además de eso vigilar que el enemigo no volviera a aparecer.

- Cielos, eso fue más difícil que las otras veces. – Dijo Spiderman.

- Así parece. Felizmente que lo derrotamos.

- No lo creas…conozco a Lizard, seguro a escapado por el río y se dirige a su escondite para recuperarse y vengarse. Por cierto…buena patada tuya. ¿Acaso estabas en el club de fútbol de tu escuela?

- Eh…no. Yo…estoy en el…club de ciencias. – Dijo Lightspeed con vergüenza.

- ¿En serio? Vaya…una chica bonita como tú en club de ciencias. E visto cosas raras a través de mi vida como superhéroe pero esto es uno de los casos más raros.

- Solo cállese y recupérate de tus heridas.

- He tenido peores, créeme. Solo necesito sacar esta cosa y reemplazarla por otra.

Saco de un pequeño estuche de su cinturón una especie de cartucho algo largo y delgado pero de un tamaño un poco pequeño. "¿Qué era eso?" era lo que pensaba Lightspeed. Spiderman en cambio quitaba sus guantes mostrando un aparato que se encontraba en su muñeca mientras retiraba otro cartucho que al parecer estaba ya usado.

- Si te preguntas que es esto. – Dijo señalando el nuevo cartucho. – Dentro de este cartucho esta la fórmula que tiene mi telaraña y me ayuda en muchas ocasiones. Claro que es temporal y por eso siempre tengo que cambiarlo muchas veces, cosa que siempre ocurre en momentos no muy adecuados.

- Pensaba que la telaraña venia de ti mismo. Ya sabes, como esa película "Aracno-Man".

- ¿Esa película? Los productores hicieron mal la historia y ese traje…pero debo de admitir que Tobey Maguire hizo buena actuación como mi "yo".

- ¿Desde cuándo se hizo crítico? ¿Y por que estamos hablando de esto en medio de una situación como esta? Deberíamos perseguir a Lizard y atraparlo.

- Estas en lo cierto. – Respondió el trepa muros mientras se levantaba. – Suponiendo que nosotros venimos por ahí. Apuesto que Lizard vino del otro lado del río.

- ¿Crees que ahí tenga también las máquinas que se robo?

- Ojala que sí. Solo hay una manera de saberlo y es ir por ahí.

Spiderman saco entonces una especie de detector o rastreador que señalaba un punto rojo alejándose más y más del lugar. Parecía que era Lizard por la velocidad. De seguro el trepa muros se lo puso en su traje, pensando que iba escapar tarde o temprano. Empezó a correr para logar alcanzarlo seguido atrás por Lightspeed que iba volando y dejando su rastro de color arco iris.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos y leidos para mejorar la historia en lo mejor posible. ¡Muchas gracias y cuidense! :D**


	8. Capitulo 8

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la ausencia, estoy en ultimas semanas de ciclo universitario y necesito esforzarme mucho para pasar por lo que he tenido muy poco tiempo para poder escribir un nuevo capitulo de Aoi. Sin embargo logré al menos hacer este, espero que les guste y acepto sugerencias :D

* * *

Capitulo 8: Trabajar contigo es irritante

Volviendo a nuestro personaje principal, localizado en el otro lado de las alcantarillas y acompañado de la persona que menos esperaba tener a su lado en ese entonces, empezó a analizar la situación. Ahora estaban separados y ninguno de ellos 2 sabia por donde ir, ya sea la salida o un lugar lleno de aquellas criaturas come hombres. De solo imaginarse a aquellos monstruos una vez más con sus dientes y garras letales lo dejaba algo asustado, como si fueran sacados de una película de terror. Sintió entonces un cierto escalofrío en su espalda haciendo que volviera a recordar algunas películas del mismo género que el había visto de niño. Por culpa de ello siempre terminaba mojando la cama; solo esperaba que ahora no ocurriera con su traje. Su plan de analizar la situación termino con poniéndolo nervioso y asustado.

Zero G pensaba, en cambio, la situación cuidadosamente, su experiencia como líder de grupo le daba cierta ventaja y gran uso ahora que Spiderman no estaba con ellos. Aun así, estaba preocupado por su hermana que se encontraba del otro lado. Tenía que reunirse con ella de nuevo para estar seguro que no pasara nada malo.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

- ¿Qué dices? Puedes usar tu poder para mover estas rocas y así nos encontramos con los demás. – Dijo Aoi.

- Tonto. Tal vez hayan cientos de rocas o quizás si muevo alguna abrirá una grieta de agua que nos ahogara.

- ¿En serio? Digo yo…ya lo sabia, solo estaba viendo si estabas atento a la situación.

- Lo estoy. Y tú no pareces estarlo.

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó Aoi.

- ¡No grites! ¿¡Quieres que más de esas criaturas vengan a atacarnos!

- Eh…no. Claro que no.

- Pues mantén tu boca cerrada y déjame pensar en como salir de aquí.

Al ver que varios ductos llevaban a quien sabe donde, Zero G solo pensó en cual seria el camino adecuado para buscar y tal vez encontrarse con los demás. Dio unos pequeños pasos dejando a Aoi solo mientras escuchaba el sonido del río yendo hacia tal vez alguna salida. Provenía de la izquierda, estaba hecho, debían de ir hacia ahí.

- Es por la izquierda.

- ¿Ah sí? Entonces yo digo que es por la derecha. – Dijo Aoi señalando hacia aquel lado.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que debemos de ir hacia allí?

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que debemos ir? O mejor dicho… ¿Por que debo de seguirte?

- Porqué ya tengo experiencia como líder. Tú, en cambio, apenas haces caso a Spiderman.

- Le tengo un gran respeto al pero no es mi culpa…el enemigo siempre inicia la pelea. – Respondió Aoi como excusa.

- Solo…solo sígueme. Y no hagas ruido. – Dijo con molestia Zero.

Taisuke no tuvo entonces otra opción y siguió al "líder". Por su mente pasaban varias cosas criticando a su compañero, tantas que, se podían describir fácilmente con estas palabras: Celos, molestia, irritación, etc. ¿Cómo Lightspeed podía soportar a alguien como él? ¡Y mucho menos si es tu hermano mayor! Para él, Zero G podía ser hasta ahora la persona que más le haya irritado en su juventud y eso que ya conocía a personas mucho más irritantes. Siempre creyendo ser el líder y dando ordenes a cualquiera. Pero Taisuke Ikeda no era ese tipo de chicos, ya no era quien obedecía y hacia lo que los demás le decían y mucho menos si era Aoi. Claro que, a excepción de sus mayores.

Fue entonces que en su mente se escucho el clásico sonido de la bombilla encendiéndose ahora que estaba hablando de Lightspeed. Sabia que Zero G era muy protector ante su hermana y no permitiría que cualquier chico estuviera cerca, por esas razones siempre quería mantenerlo alejado de ella. Tuvo una idea: si tendría buenas relaciones con Zero G, tal vez este ya le dejaría en paz y daría tiempo para él y Lightspeed a solas. Era el plan perfecto, solo que tenia que ser muy cuidadoso para no estropear la situación.

- ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? A mi me encantan los juegos de disparos, peleas y bueno, casi todos. Mis favoritos son los de "Guitar Hero", "Mortal Kombat" y…

- No soy de videojuegos…eso es para mi hermano menor.

- Oh, ya veo. ¿Te gustan las historietas?

No… son muy infantiles y tontas. Aunque una de vez en cuando no es nada malo después de todo.

- ¿¡Q-qué! – Exclamó sorprendido Aoi. – ¿Qué…programas de televisión te gustan entonces?

- Pues…me gustan algunas comedias, noticias, películas y otras cosas.

- ¿Comedias? ¡A mi me encanta "Saturday Night Live"! Pienso que Bill Hader y Andy Samberg son los mejores comediantes en esta temporada.

- Eh sí…es un buen programa.

- Me pregunto que programas le gustara ver Lightspeed.

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, tapo su boca con fuerza y dándose cuenta del gran error que había hecho ahora.  
Zero G entonces dejo de caminar un momento y dio vuelta para observar a Aoi con algo de seriedad. Parecía que ya había entendido el plan del héroe de azul.

- Buen intento, amigo. Se que intentas agradarme para poder estar más tiempo con mi hermana pero te diré algo. Será muy difícil que lo consigas.

- N-no lo entiendes…eh…si quisiera ser amigo tuyo. Somos compañeros y debemos de conocernos mejor. Ya sabes. – Decía Aoi con nervios.

- Mira…debo de admitir que "intentas" ser buena persona y que de no ser por ti Lightspeed se hubiera ahogado en arena. Pero por ahora no me caes bien y si sigues haciendo cosas como esta pues…durara por un largo tiempo.

- Ya…veo…esta bien…lo siento. Pensare antes de…hablar. – Dijo Aoi.

- Querrás decir "actuar". Y descuida. Por cierto, a ella le gustan los canales de moda, música y a veces algunas…caricaturas. – Respondió Zero G con una cierta sonrisa.

Después de lo que dijo, Zero G siguió caminando adelante mientras que Aoi yacía parado y con una expresión de sorprendido. No había tempo de pensar en ello ahora, si no lo seguía tal vez se perdería y estaría en un peor problema como el que esta ahora mismo.

Volviendo a buscar un camino seguro; nuestros 2 protagonistas de ahora seguían caminando pero honestamente, parecía que iban caminando en círculos o por un camino sin fin. Tal vez, después de todo, el instinto de "líder" de Zero G no era tan bueno después de todo en lugares como este.

Aoi en su mente parecía estar estresándose más y más con seguir caminando y no encontrar alguna salida o por lo menos alguna pelea con algo. Ya era suficiente estar en un lugar oscuro y asqueroso y con enfrentarse a varias de esas criaturas pero no buscar una salida era mucho peor.

- Admítelo, estamos perdidos y no sabes a donde ir.

- Claro que sí lo se. Solo que las alcantarillas son muy grandes y es como si estuviéramos en una ciudad subterránea.

- Pues claro, porque estamos debajo de una ciudad. – Respondió Aoi con sarcasmo.

- Espera... – Interrumpió Zero G. – ¿Escuchas eso?

- ¿Escuchar que? Solo escucho tu voz fastidiosa diciendo: "Estamos cerca, ya falta poco." – Respondió Aoi con imitaciones.

Lo que quería decir Zero era un peculiar sonido, como si unas luces estuvieran teniendo un cortocircuito. ¿De que podía provenir ese sonido? Apresuro el paso y empezó a trotar un poco mientras que Aoi, aun distraído con aquella imitación, se quedaba atrás en el oscuro lugar sin compañía de alguien. Hasta que, al ver que no escuchaba nada, se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había ido; corrió para estar cerca de él.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, vieron que en una de las paredes había como un gran hoyo creando una especie de cueva. De un tamaño muy grande pero un interior con mucho desorden, yacían varias máquinas puestas conectadas hacia los conductores de luz eléctrica. No parecían maquinas típicas de las alcantarillas, eran como si provinieran de laboratorios científicos o demás.

Los chicos entraron y empezaron a revisar cada uno los objetos y materiales que había ahí cuidadosamente hasta que encontraron como una especie de rayo gigante. ¿Qué podía hacer un rayo debajo de New York?

- Parece que encontramos el escondite de quien estábamos buscando junto con los objetos robados. – Dijo Zero G.

- Así parece. ¡Y llegamos antes que Lightspeed y el ! ¡De seguro nos felicitaran por encontrarlo! – Gritaba Aoi emocionado.

- ¡Silencio! ¿¡Qué te dije acerca de "guardar silencio"!

- ¡C-cierto! ¡P-perdón no fue mi intención!

- Solo cállate y no llames más la atención. El enemigo puede estar más acerca de lo que creemos.

Zero entonces se acercó a aquel rayo y entonces vio varios papeles en el suelo; tomó algunos de ellos y empezó a leerlos. Tenían temas acerca de fusión de ADN de animales con otros de diferente género. Pero aun así no explicaba como podía haber monstruos que tuvieran una cierta apariencia humana. A menos que este tal Lizard hubiera descubierto algo que los demás científicos no hayan hecho entonces.

Mientras tanto, Aoi que estaba distraído con tantas máquinas miraba y miraba con una cierta expresión de niño asombrado ante tantas luces brillantes a diferencia de su compañero que veía la situación algo más serio.

- Aoi, ven aquí. Mira esto. – Llamó Zero G.

- ¿Eh? Espera ahí voy. – Respondió Aoi acercándose. – ¿Qué sucede?

- Creo que encontramos el origen de esos monstruos que nos querían atacar. Solo mira estas hojas: fusión de ADN entre animales diferentes.

- Oye, yo no soy de ciencias. Así que… ¿Podrías explicarlo en español?

- Hay Dios… – Dijo Zero G con un suspiro. – Parece que este tal Lizard ha usado ADN de lagartos con el de humanos. Por eso esas criaturas están ahí sueltas en las alcantarillas.

- Y pensar que eso de los lagartos gigantes era un mito de la ciudad. Ahora sí que lo he visto todo.

- Tenemos que informar a Spiderman de esto o a los de SHIELD antes de que hayan más de esas cosas por aquí o quien sabe…tal vez en la superficie de la ciudad. Será mejor que apaguemos estas cosas antes de que hagan más monstruos.

- ¡Entendido!

- Yo iré apagando las máquinas mientras tú vigilas que no haya ningún enemigo cerca. – Ordenaba Zero G mientras iba hacia ellas.

Zero se movió de ahí y empezó a desconectar algunos cables o apagar las máquinas mientras que Aoi se quedo quieto viendo como su amigo hacia lo demás. ¿Cómo podía él saber tanto sobre ciencia y demás? Sentía más celos con solo verlo pero deseaba ser igual de inteligente para hacer por lo menos algo de ayuda.

Pero oigan. ¿Acaso él no estaba también ayudando? Tal vez si por lo menos apagaba una máquina sin ayuda de él lo haría sentir bien. Dio vuelta y miraba el rayo donde estaba junto y empezó a observar alguna especie de palanca o botón de apagado, pero nada. Solo veía varios botones brillantes y luminosos tintineando por doquier.

Los nervios se aceleraban; vio a Zero y descubrió que prácticamente todas las máquinas ya estaban apagadas y solo faltaba el rayo. Tenia que apresurarse si quería demostrarle que tenia algo de inteligencia y no pura fuerza bruta y poderes.

Cerró los ojos y presiono algún botón de la máquina. Pensó que escucharía el clásico sonido de cuando apagas un objeto pero se equivoco como tantas veces. En vez de eso escucho un sonido de algo aumentando de poco a mucho. Abrió los ojos y vio como la máquina disparaba un rayo de color verde brillante a una velocidad muy rápida hacia las aguas de las alcantarillas.

Aoi entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue el clásico sonido de cuando tragas saliva por el gran error que acabas de hacer. Mientras que Zero corrió hacia él con cierto susto y molestia.

- ¿¡Qué acabas de hacer!

- ¡N-no lo sé! ¡Intentaba ayudarte a apagar esta cosa! ¿¡Sí! – Gritaba Aoi.

- ¡Estabas ayudando! ¡Lo estabas haciendo con vigilar a que no viniera algún enemigo! – Respondía del mismo tono de voz el rubio. – ¡No encuentro una manera de apagar esta cosa mientras siga disparando ese rayo!

- ¡Descuida, yo me encargo! – Respondió Aoi mientras preparaba sus manos.

- Espera. ¿Qué haces? ¡Ese no es un buen modo de apagarlo!

No lo escuchaba, tal vez era por el ruido del rayo pero a decir verdad sí lo escuchaba mas no le interesaba. Se puso a una cierta distancia de la máquina y concentrándose alzo sus brazos, lanzando un gran rayo de energía eléctrica que dio al parecer una sobrecarga en el aparato.

Zero G, quien se encontraba cerca de la máquina, salto usando sus poderes de gravedad para no ser impactado por el ataque. ¿Este era acaso el modo de apagar las cosas según Aoi? Pues era un pésimo modo después de todo.

La máquina entonces, por tanta energía recibida entonces, empezó a saltar chispas por doquier y disparando tuercas y soltando cables. Adentro de ella empezaba a salir un humo negro junto con un olor de que estaba quemándose por dentro hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable. Hubo una explosión de ella junto con algunas máquinas que estaban cerca de ella; no obstante no fue tan fuerte pero logro hacerse escuchar en una gran parte de las alcantarillas que cualquier ser vivo que estuviera ahí lograra oírlo.

Después de aquel incidente. Y aun con el humo de la explosión en el lugar; el líder de Power Pack regreso donde estaba y se acerco buscando a su compañero. El humo no lo dejaba ver claramente pero pudo ver una figura al fondo que yacía parada e inmóvil por lo que se acerco a ella.

Efectivamente, era Aoi pero parecía estar como en una especie de shock o sorprendido de lo que había ocurrido. Mientras que Zero G, para ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad le dio un golpe en la cabeza, justo en la parte de arriba.

- ¡Auch! ¡Oye eso duele mucho! – Dijo Aoi mientras se tocaba la cabeza.

- ¡Agradece que no incremente el peso de mi puño! ¿¡Qué diablos fue lo que hiciste!

- Pues apagar la máquina. ¿Qué más?

- ¡Pero lo hubiéramos hecho de otro modo! ¡Ahora seguro ya saben donde estamos!

- Ahora que lo dices…no había pensado en eso. – Dijo el héroe de azul. – Además no esperaba que ocurriera eso.

- ¡Actuaste sin pensar de nuevo! ¡Como siempre!

- Oye ya relájate. ¿Quieres? Lo hecho, hecho está.

Pero aquella discusión fue interrumpida por un cierto ruido curioso. Como varios gruñidos de criaturas hambrientas por querer carne. Y no era de esperarse porque del río, en donde especialmente el rayo del aparato había caído, salieron criaturas similares a las que se habían enfrentado ya antes.

Aoi y Zero se dieron cuenta de ello y vieron que había muchos de ellos. Callaron sus bocas unos minutos y dejar sus expresiones de enojo a una de seriedad al ver al enemigo. Tal vez, después de todo, la discusión tenía que dejarse a lado.

- De nuevo ellos. – Dijo Zero G. – La máquina debió de tener ADN humano y con los lagartos de las alcantarillas empezó a fusionarlas y a hacer estas criaturas. Eso lo explica todo.

- Basta de ciencia y palabras. ¡Es hora de acción!

- Por lo que veo, son 30 aproximadamente.

15 para cada uno. ¿Te parece justo? – Proponía Aoi.

- Bueno, si sirve para desquitar toda este enojo que tengo hacia ti ahora mismo. Me parece perfecto. – Respondió Zero con una sonrisa.

Los lagartos saltaron hacia ambos; Zero G usó sus poderes de controlar gravedad y boto a 2 de ellos hacia las paredes, después cambio su peso y empezó a volar hacia los que empezaban a salir de las aguas y darles cientos de golpes que incrementaban su fuerza. Aun así tenía que tener mucho cuidado de no ser mordido o herido en combate pero por lo que esquivaba exitosamente hasta recibir un coletazo por parte de uno de ellos, haciendo que chocara a la pared y cayera al suelo. Se levanto pero vio como estaban sus ojos a casi centímetros de los dientes del enemigo.

Taisuke se dio cuenta de ello y usando su súper velocidad corrió y dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al lagarto que estaba a punto de comerse a su compañero. Enseguida uso sus poderes eléctricos y disparo a varios más haciendo que salieran saltando del susto. Al tener ya un espacio suficiente, Aoi dio su mano para ayudar a ponerse de pie a Zero G.

- Tal vez los despertamos. ¿Quién no despertaría ante tanto ruido provocado por ti?

- ¿Sigues molesto con eso? ¡Ya me disculpe!

- Te perdonare si acabamos con ellos lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Dalo por hecho!

Al terminar de hablar. Aoi volvía a correr con gran velocidad y dándoles golpes y patadas a los monstruos.

Zero G volvía a usar sus poderes mientras lanzaba a los reptiles hacia paredes, tuberías o a la misma agua. Dos muchachos de tan solo 17 años se estaban enfrentando nada menos que a varios enemigos y parecía que ellos estaban tomando la ventaja por más increíble que pareciese.

Con varios minutos después, los dos estudiantes eran los únicos que estaban de pie ante un montón de monstruos inconcientes y derrotados. La pelea había terminado ahora, solo faltaba esperar a alguna señal de los demás.

Taisuke empezó a revisar su traje, tenía algunos rasguños y pequeños cortes pero no le importaba mucho. Ya con lo gran pelea que tuvo se sentía lo bastante fuerte pero su confianza era hasta ahora su problema principal. Y no solo eso, su desconfianza y celos hacia otras personas como la que estaba acompañando ahora mismo también lo eran. Al ver que Zero G se había ocupado casi de la mayoría de lagartos sintió como si él podía haber hecho algo mejor de no ser por su "líder".

Zero G en cambio verificaba que ya no hubiera más enemigos y por lo que parecía era cierto. Se acerco donde Aoi para hablar un rato e informarle la situación como estaban ahora mismo.

- Parece que ya no hay moros en la costa. Eso es bueno. – Decía el rubio. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Yo? – Respondió Aoi distraído. – Ah si, estoy bien…

- ¿Qué pasa? Hace unos instantes estabas con tantas ganas de pelear y ahora estas algo…molesto.

- Creo que ambos sabemos porque…

- Eh no. Explícate.

- Te llevaste todo la diversión y no me dejaste nada para mí.

- ¿Con que de nuevo te quejas de lo que hago? Eres tan insoportable.

- Lo mismo digo. Pienso que yo seria un mejor líder que tú.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres intentarlo? – Preguntaba con seguridad.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Respondía de mismo tono Aoi.

Una nueva pelea por una simple rivalidad iba a iniciarse pero antes de que hubiera golpes, patadas y gritos de dolor hubo un sonido que provenía de la nada. Unas pequeñas piedras cayendo desde arriba.

Aoi y Zero G entonces se pusieron de nuevo en alerta. ¿Acaso se les había escapado un monstruo o era ahora uno que acababa de venir? Ninguno de ellos tenía la respuesta por ahora.

Permanecieron en el mismo sitio sin moverse ni un poco; lo único que movían eran sus ojos tratando de ver quien hizo ese ruido peculiar.

Pero entonces; Zero G sintió algo en su cabello, algo liquido pero no era agua, era algo pegajoso y no podía describir que era entonces. Lo toco de su cabello y empezó a mirarlo por un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de que era: Saliva.

Al ver que era, aviso a Aoi de que lo que causo ese ruido estaba justo encima de ellos. Los dos miraron hacia arriba pero lo único que vieron fue un monstruo lagarto vestido con una bata de laboratorio cayendo hacia ellos con una apariencia mucho más fuerte a los demás y con lo que parecía ser una ira muy grande hacia ambos.


	9. Capitulo 9

¡Hola nuevamente! Espero que la esten pasando muy bien al igual que yo pues ayer ha sido mi cumpleaños y la pase genial :D Aun asi les muestro un nuevo capitulo de mi historia mientras voy por el 20, espero que les guste lo que he escrito hasta ahora; como siempre cualquier comentario o sugerencia es aceptada. ¡Adios y cuidense!

* * *

Capitulo 9: ¡No es tiempo de re-encuentros! ¡Hay que atrapar a ese lagarto!

Varios ruidos fuertes se escuchaban a los lejos, no se podía saber si eran buenas o malas pero no eran usuales a los lugares de por ahí. Spiderman se detuvo un momento para analizar la situación mientras que Lightspeed lo acompañaba a su costado.

Al llegar hacia una luz a lo lejos, lo que encontraron no era un laboratorio típico de un científico loco odiado por los ciudadanos. Era nada menos que las vías de los trenes de la ciudad. ¿Acaso estaban yendo por el camino correcto? ¿El radar funcionaba como debía o había una falla?

- ¿Cómo pudo venir por aquí?

- Él es astuto, demasiado para ser un simple lagarto. – Dijo Spiderman. – Tenemos que tomar medidas más drásticas. Y para eso necesito tu ayuda.

- ¡Claro! Dime que tengo que hacer. – Dijo Lightspeed.

- Necesito que tomes una de estas rutas y vueles directamente hacia la base de SHIELD y pidas refuerzos. No podemos revisar todas las alcantarillas de la ciudad solo para buscar a Lizard o quien sabe a los chicos.

- Entendido. Ir a la base y pedir ayuda. ¿Pero que hay de ti? ¿Podrás hacerlo tú solo?

- Oye, soy Spiderman. – Dijo con cierta alegría.

Y así se separaron por diferentes caminos. Spiderman saco de nuevo su radar y descubrió que al parecer Lizard se había detenido, tal vez ya había llegado a su escondite. No había tiempo que perder entonces, cada segundo era importante entonces.

¿Pero que había ocurrido con Aoi y Zero G después de aquella pelea con los monstruos reptiles? Era cierto que habían ganado pero sentían que había alguien más en el lugar y no era de esperarse porque esa persona era nada menos que el causante de todo esto o mejor dicho, la persona que han estado buscando desde un principio: Lizard.

Al saltar hacia ellos; Zero G usó su poder de gravedad y botó a Aoi a un lado mientras que el saltaba hacia otro, esquivando ambos el letal ataque.

Aoi por su parte al haber esquivado y estar lejos pudo ver la figura de su nuevo enemigo: más grande y con una apariencia más terrorífica. Parecía como si este era el padre mientras que los otros derrotados eran como los hijos. Ahora tenía un nuevo nivel acerca de terror. Felizmente su compañero estaba ahí para darle ánimos o por lo menos intentarlo.

- ¡Aoi! ¡No te quedes ahí parado y ayúdame!

- ¡P-pero es muy fuerte! ¿¡No lo vez! – Gritaba Aoi tratando de no entrar a la pelea.

- ¡Aquí tienes a tu primer supervillano! ¿¡No decías que querías pelear! – Exigía Zero G mientras seguía esquivando los ataques.

- ¡Deja a ese cobarde! – Interrumpió Lizard. - ¡Él me servirá como postre! ¡Tú serás el plato fuerte!

- Lo siento. Pero solo las chicas pueden morderme.

Se concentró y uso su poder justo cuando Lizard salto hacia él, listo para darle una mordida letal. El enemigo se sorprendió ante este poder que nunca antes había visto hasta ahora. Miro entonces con claridad a Zero G y con solo ver el diseño del traje le recordó a cierta pelirroja de igual traje pero no acompañada por un chico cobarde. Sino por un irritante chico trepa muros y con un sentido de humor que no soportaba. Entonces esto no era coincidencia; Spiderman estaba enseñando a un grupo de chicos a ser superhéroes. Cosa que estaba funcionando en 2 de 3.

- ¿¡Qué es este poder! ¿¡Por que estoy flotando!

- Es simple, mi poder es el de controlar la gravedad y tu, amigo mío, estas tan liviano como el aire.

- Muy interesante pero no tengo tiempo para ver trucos. Yo te enseño uno. – Dijo Lizard antes de escupirle en la cara.

El escupitajo choco con el rostro de Zero G y se volvió sólido. Como una mascarilla facial pero inmovible. No podía ver nada salvo algo de color verde asqueroso y por un pequeño hoyo como Lizard estaba intentando escapar. Necesitaba la ayuda de Aoi ahora mismo antes de que escapara.

- ¡Aoi! ¡No dejes que escape! – Ordenaba Zero G.

- ¿Eh? – Reaccionaba Aoi. – ¡S-sí!

Taisuke entonces vio como enfrente de él estaba Lizard acechándolo como el animal que era. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras intentaba alzar una de sus manos para por lo menos dispararle un rayo. Pero esos dientes filosos y ojos rojos le daban tanto miedo. Y eso que para él, darle miedo era cuando los abusivos lo veían o lo amenazaban. Aun así, intento ordenarle que se detenga.

- ¡D-detente! ¡Ríndete antes de que haga algo contigo!

- ¿Qué harás? ¿Asustarte?

- ¡No, esto! – Dijo con enojo y disparando uno de sus rayos.

Pero disparaba ciegamente, con los ojos cerrados por tanto miedo mediante aquel ser. Lizard aprovecho este momento y esquivaba fácilmente los rayos mientras se dirigía hacia la salida. Aoi volvió a abrir sus ojos y encontró a Lizard ya alejándose cerca de Zero G; cargo de nuevo energía y disparo con seguridad pero su enemigo no era tonto, dio un salto muy ágil y esquivando el rayo, mientras que Zero G fue el que lo recibió con mucho dolor. Tanto que la "mascarilla" se rompió y mostrando el rostro de un muchacho no muy de acuerdo a lo que hizo su compañero.

- ¿¡Qué fue eso! – Preguntaba molesto Zero G.

- ¡L-lo siento! ¡Pero tú te metiste en su camino! – Daba por excusa Aoi.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas loco? ¡Estaba intentando quitarme esta cosa! ¡Felizmente tu rayo ayudo en algo! Ahora que estamos bien, tenemos que atraparlo antes de que se escape.

- ¡Pero este enemigo es más fuerte que con los que nos hemos enfrentado hasta ahora! ¿Cómo el Sr. Spiderman puede ganarle a esa cosa durante tantos años?

- Aun así, recuerda que él dijo que Lizard es un humano. Tenemos que encontrar una forma de hacer que vuelva a la normalidad. ¡Vamos! – Ordenaba Zero G.

- ¡Te sigo!

Lizard se sentía débil después de aquellas 2 batallas, necesitaba descansar o tomar algo para recuperar energías. Fue entonces que recordó que tenía algo para eso guardado en su traje de científico. Era un frasco con un químico especial de color rojo al igual que sus ojos escamosos.

Abrió el frasco y sin vacilar tomó lo que tenia adentro hasta la ultima gota y finalmente rompiendo el frasco. Sintió entonces que su cuerpo empezó a crecer de poco en poco hasta tener grandes músculos, dientes y garras filosas. Ya era ahora más animal que un humano, claro que aun así, un poco quedaba de ella.

Continuó corriendo por el camino donde iba, no importaba hacia donde llegaba salvo que fuera lejos de sus enemigos. Pero al llegar entonces a las vías de los trenes de la ciudad; su olfato percibió un olor que para él era "repugnante" y "irritante".

Era nada menos que el superhéroe favorito de Nueva York que estaba buscando a los 2 chicos de su grupo mientras por los aires usando sus ya famosas telarañas.

El reptil humanoide vio que estaba distraído; era el momento perfecto para atacarlo de sorpresa por lo que accedió a cumplir uno de sus deseos más queridos hasta ahora: eliminar de una vez por todas a la araña.

Dio un salto desde una larga distancia, calculando el momento en que llegaría su enemigo y choco lanzándose hacia él. Ambos cayeron a las vías y se separaron para volver a pelear una vez más.

- Oye, te veo más agresivo que antes. ¿Acaso terminaste con tu esposa lagarto?

- ¡Tus bromas terminarán aquí junto con tu vida, araña entrometida! – Gritó Lizard.

- Oh cielos. Ya me estoy cansando de esto desde que tengo 16…terminemos con esto de una vez.

Pero no fue fácil como Spiderman creía; Lizard ahora era más fuerte con los golpes y ataques e incluso sus reflejos habían incrementado. Parecía que ahora si el lagarto era capaz de acabar con la araña.

El trepa muros no se dejo vencer y usando sus viejos trucos empezó a jugar con Lizard como siempre hacia con sus enemigos pero el ya no caía en ellos como de costumbre. Era incluso como si le leyera los movimientos que iba a hacer.

- ¿¡Piensas que volverás a ganarme con tus burlas! ¿Acaso olvidas quien soy? ¡Soy el gran…!

- ¡Dr. Connors, cuidado! – Gritaba Spiderman interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir su enemigo.

Lizard dio vuelta y justo a centímetros donde se encontraba, sin darse cuenta antes, un tren venia a una gran velocidad a punto de atropellarlo. Sin embargo, Lizard aprovecho la situación y saltó hacia ello. Sus garras se afilaron y las uso para empezar a escalar y mantenerse firme en el tren que se dirigía lejos de ahí. Había escapado como había deseado.

Parker se quedo sorprendido, tal vez su sentido arácnido podía haber prevenido lo mismo pero no en último momento. Ahora se encontraba en una gran cruzada: podía ir a perseguir a Lizard y detenerlo por fin ó seguía buscando a Aoi y Zero G.

De repente; una explosión apareció en uno de los muros; el sentido arácnido no parecía presentir algo malo saliendo de ahí ya que empezó a escuchar 2 voces que él mismo conocía por experiencia.

- ¡Te dije que no había forma de que él pudiese haber ido por ahí! – Decía un rubio de mala gana.

- De acuerdo, lo admito. – Respondía su compañero de azul. – ¿¡Pero tenias que destruir la pared cuando había una salida a unos cuantos pasos!

- Eh hola…parece que estaban buscando a un lagarto con vestimenta de científico.

Lo estábamos haciendo. – Dijo Zero G. – Hasta que cierta persona lo dejo escapar.

- ¿¡Qué quieres que haga! ¡Se veía muy aterrador! – Respondía con vergüenza Aoi.

- Por cierto. ¿Dónde esta mi hermana? – Preguntaba Zero G.

- Ella esta bien, esta pidiendo ayuda a SHIELD a atrapar a nuestro objetivo. Y hablando de él, acabo de encontrármelo pero logro escapar usando uno de los trenes.

- ¿Qué se supone que haremos entonces? – Preguntaron ambos.

- Es simple: Aoi, tú eres el más rápido de nosotros 3. Alcánzalo y pelea con él mientras nosotros estaremos siguiéndote.

- ¿Esta seguro? Porque usted ya sabe como derrotarlo a diferencia de mí.

- Si lo haces serás le héroe del día. Imagínate a la prensa tomándote cientos de fotos como el nuevo héroe de la ciudad.

Esas últimas palabras dieron como un eco dentro de su cabeza dura. Su imaginación empezó a mostrar imágenes que solo él mismo podía ver. Los periódicos con fotos de él; niños con figuras de acción; su propia película e incluso estar acompañado de Lightspeed.

Su miedo se fue en un instante junto con su rastro cuando corrió con su súper velocidad hacia donde había ido el tren con el enemigo. Mientras que sus 2 compañeros de equipo miraron en silencio la reacción del héroe veloz.

- Creo que lo que dijiste funcionó. Cuando quiere ser famoso hará cualquier cosa.

- E visto peores. La Antorcha Humana es uno de ellos. – Respondía el arácnido. – Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

- En tan solo unos segundos, un rayo pequeño de color azul con rayas doradas pasaba por las vías a una velocidad tan grande que dejaba atrás una cortina de viento que sorprendía a las personas que se encontraban en las estaciones. ¿Cómo algo pequeño podía ir tan rápido como un tren? Pues era Aoi que volvía a ser el mismo que antes. Gracias a aquellas palabras de ánimo de su entrenador deseaba poder ganar.

Con la velocidad a la que iba, en tan solo unos minutos logro alcanzar al tren y pudo ver una figura verdosa y con bata de científico arriba del tren. Solo necesitaba llegar ahí con mucha cautela; dio un salto y logro subirse a la puerta trasera del tren y ahora solo necesitaba subir con cuidado e idear un plan.

Bien, estoy solo. El Sr. Spiderman y Zero G me han encargado esta misión por ahora. ¡El destino de la ciudad depende de mí ahora mismo! Solo tengo que…

- ¡Tu voz se puede escuchar desde aquí arriba, mocoso idiota! – Gritaba Lizard mientras lo agarraba con su cola.

Había fallado, como casi siempre. Tenía que pensar y no hablar lo que pensaba, cosa que era un problema muchas veces que terminaba con mucha vergüenza en la escuela pero ahora era una situación de vida o muerte.

El súper villano lo lanzo hacia la cubierta del tren a una cierta distancia mientras que Taisuke se recuperaba mientras se preparaba para la lucha ante el enemigo. Pero Lizard yacía quieto mirando a su presa, una típica táctica de un depredador a su presa.

- ¿Qué esperas, héroe? ¿No vas a atacarme?

- ¡E-eso voy a hacer ahora mismo! – Apuntaba Aoi con sus manos hacia él.

- No veo que lo hagas. ¡Pues bien, entonces déjame hacerlo yo!

Arrastrándose por el techo del tren con sus piernas y garras filosas, Lizard se acercaba hacia nuestro héroe apresuradamente; pero Aoi no se dejaba atrapar, retrocedía hacia la parte delantera del tren hasta que llegaron arriba del asiento del conductor.

Ya en el filo, uno de los pies de Aoi sentía como una especie de vacío cuando intento dar un paso más atrás. La falta de equilibrio hizo que se resbalara y cayera hacia ahí pero una de las manos de Lizard lo sostuvo. Aoi se sorprendió. ¿Qué no quería su enemigo verlo muerto? ¿O acaso sentía pena o tenía aun algo de humanidad?

Se había equivocado cuando Lizard lo levantó y agarro la cabeza del superhéroe para empezar a golpearla con el tren. Ya sea la cubierta de metal o los mismos vidrios de la máquina.

La gente que se encontraba ahí adentro estaba asustada. No debían de moverse o involucrarse en la pelea pero aun así se preocupaban por el chico que estaba siendo golpeado. Uno de los pasajeros entonces se acerco con sumo cuidado mientras que Aoi aun seguía siendo chocado con el tren.

- ¡Ciudadano! – Gritaba Aoi después de ser golpeado. – ¡No intente hacerse el héroe! ¡Lo tengo todo controlado!

- ¿En serio? ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó el civil.

- Están en camino, no se preocupe. – Dijo cuando de nuevo fue golpeado. – ¡Rayos, eso duele! ¡No se preocupen ciudadanos, es solo un pequeño problema!

- Entonces apareció el rostro de Lizard rugiendo con gran fuerza haciendo que la gente entre en pánico mientras que Aoi le propinaba unos golpes eléctricos en la cabeza. Al hacer esto parecía que Lizard se alejo de ahí haciendo que todo volviera "a la normalidad" por así decirlo.

- ¡Dijiste que era un "pequeño problema"! – Gritaba el mismo ciudadano.

- ¿¡No se meta, de acuerdo!

Aoi creía estar seguro ahora, sin embargo el enemigo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados y los tomo por sorpresa con su cola. Volvía al mismo lugar donde inicio la pelea pero ahora no podía soltarse de su enemigo, estaba acabado cuando vio como las garras empezaron a rozar su máscara.

Pero antes de que todo terminara con una horrible muerte; una telaraña apareció cubriendo la boca del reptil mutante impidiendo que lo peor pasara. Aoi dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que Spiderman había llegado a tiempo para ayudarlo. Claro, acompañado de Zero G por supuesto.

- Con que aprovechándote de un novato. Que vergüenza me das Lizard. ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? – Decía su viejo enemigo. – Azul, regresa con Zero G y espérenme.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Zero cuando se acercó.

- ¡Lo estaría si ya le ganáramos a esta cosa de una vez por todas! – Gritaba Aoi descargando su estrés.

Mientras nuestros jóvenes superhéroes estaban tratando de calmarse tras la situación; Spiderman le daba golpes y patadas mientras que Lizard le devolvía. Parecía que esta pelea nunca terminaría con un ganador. Mientras esquivaba los ataques pensaba en algo, algo para mantener a sus estudiantes seguros y a salvo antes que algo saliera mal.

Miró hacia delante y descubrió que había un puente que conectaba ambos caminos; tal vez terminaría como una muy buena idea, algo efectiva sí, pero todo dependía de cómo resultaba.

- ¡Zero G, quiero que uses tu poder para que el azul y tú salgan del tren a salvo!

- ¿Pero que hay de ti? ¡Pensé que éramos un equipo! – Dudaba el rubio.

- ¡Tengo un plan pero necesito que salgan del tren!

El segundo al mando del equipo araña se quedo quieto y sin decir nada después de eso pero entendía lo que quería decir su "maestro". Sin vacilar entonces alzo su mano derecha y usó su poder para controlar el peso de Aoi.

Taisuke se negaba a dejar a su ídolo solo ante un enemigo muy fuerte pero ni con todos sus poderes podía escapar del control de su amigo.

Ambos volaron y aterrizaron en el suelo dejando el tren mientras que divisaron a la distancia como 2 figuras caían desde arriba del tren hasta un vacío.

Spiderman y Lizard caían a una gran velocidad pero no les importaba ya que seguían peleando como si no tuviera fin. Chocándose y recibiendo grandes heridas con los tubos y maderas que conectaban el puente ambos cayeron adoloridos a un gran charco sin dejar rastro alguno.

Aoi y Zero G llegaron solamente para ver como ocurría esto último. No podían quedarse así parados sin hacer nada al respecto por lo que Zero volvía a usar sus poderes y ambos descendieron hacia ahí. Al llegar empezaron a buscar por todas partes pero no encontraban a su mentor y menos al enemigo.

- ¡Sr. Spiderman! ¿¡Donde esta! – Preguntaba asustado Aoi.

- ¡Oye no tan rápido! – Decía Zero G. – ¿Qué pasa si el enemigo aparece de la nada y nos ataca por sorpresa?

- ¡Me importa un comino si ese lagarto sigue aquí!

- Diablos, mi pierna me duele. – Decía una voz conocida.

Ambos chicos miraron al trepa muros que estaba sentado en unas rocas tocando su pierna en un intento de poder volver a ponerse de pie pero sin éxito por ahora. Spiderman estaba algo adolorido ahora con los cortes y heridas que mostraba el traje.

- ¡Sr. Spiderman! Me alegro de verlo. – Exclamaba Aoi.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Digamos que me duele una pierna y no puedo moverme mucho. Además me duele algo la espalda tras la caída pero estaré bien en unos minutos. Y creo que mis cartuchos están mojados, me demorare unos minutos en cambiarlos.

- ¿Qué hay de Lizard? ¿Lo viste? – Preguntó Zero G.

- No, pero tengo un presentimiento que aun sigue con vida y esta cerca. Manténganse alerta y listos para pelear. – Dijo Spiderman antes de que su sentido arácnido funcionara. – ¡Cuidado, atrás de ustedes!

Pero el mensaje no llego a tiempo para nuestros protagonistas, pues de la nada apareció Lizard del agua hacia nada menos que Zero G. Dándole una fuerte mordida en su brazo izquierdo mientras que al otro le daba un fuerte arañazo. Ambas heridas eran tan fuertes y profundas que salio sangre de los brazos salpicando el traje de Aoi que yacía al costado suyo todo asustado y en lo que parecía ser un estado de shock al ver tanta sangre real.

Spiderman cambió rápidamente sus cartuchos y con la nueva telaraña logro tomar a Zero G y ponerlo en un lugar seguro. Pero ahora estaba preocupado por el héroe de súper velocidad que aun seguía inmóvil.

Era cierto que había visto antes mucha sangre pero solo en las películas o en los videojuegos violentos pero esto era diferente, el color era más oscuro de lo que solían poner ahí y estaba en su cuerpo, prácticamente. Por la mente de Aoi entonces empezaron a pasar varios sentimientos y recuerdos algo malos como un auto en llamas mientras un pequeño niño japonés estaba con varias heridas en la pista mirando como el auto se incendiaba o el mismo chico ya de grande siendo golpeado hasta sangrar por abusivos y otras imágenes tristes. ¿Qué eran esas imágenes y por que estaban en su cabeza en ese momento?

Pero otros sentimientos invadieron su cabeza después de aquello. Sentía odio hacia aquellas personas que pensaban que era un incompetente, un bueno para nada, etc. Aquellas que lo golpeaban y se burlaban de él; deseaba con muchas ganas ver a esas personas sufriendo como él lo había hecho, tanto que sentía placer de solo herirlas. Esos mismos sentimientos empezaron como a invadir su cabeza y controlarlo por dentro; ninguno de los otros sabia que esto estaba ocurriendo.

Las luces que estaban cerca de ahí empezaron a tintinear repetidas veces hasta sobrecargarse y explotar. El sentido arácnido de Spiderman entonces se activo pero de una manera muy fuerte y violento. Esto no era normal como muchas veces, solo ocurría en casos de un enemigo muy peligroso cerca pero, solo había 2 personas cerca y Lizard no era exactamente tan peligroso para que su sentido estuviera así. Empezó a preocuparse cuando vio a Aoi con la cabeza baja pero aun de pie. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso no se sentía bien?

- Oye…azul. ¿Te encuentras…bien? – Preguntó el trepa muros.

- ¿Yo? – Dijo Aoi con una voz algo tétrica. – Me siento…de maravilla.

- De acuerdo, esto es raro. no haga nada malo, tengo un muy mal presentimiento ahora mismo.

- ¡Tú preocúpate de ti mismo! – Exigía el súper villano. – ¿Qué pasa, héroe? ¿Te sientes molesto por que hice daño a tu amigo? ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿Mandarme a la cárcel o quieres hacer que vuelva el débil doctor?

- Oh no. Nada de eso. – Dijo Aoi aun con ese mismo tono de voz. – No voy a hacer ninguna de esas cosas. ¡Serás mi experimento de disección!

Entonces Aoi chocó sus puños soltando cientos de rayos de electricidad asustando a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Mientras que él mostraba, detrás de su máscara, una sonrisa malvada.


	10. Capitulo 10

Capitulo 10: No deberías enfrentarte a un rayo.

"Disección". Aquella palabra que se aprende en la escuela; en la clase de biología cuyo consiste en abrir con navajas el cuerpo de un animal pequeño y muerto para ver como son sus órganos y como funcionan. Generalmente se usan pequeñas ranas o insectos pero en el caso de ahora era todo lo contrario.

El animal que tenia enfrente suyo era una especie de mitad hombre y mitad lagarto. Un monstruo muy conocido por su peligro y planes malvados al igual que sus derrotas. Pero la persona que lo miraba no iba a usar navajas o cuchillos para abrirlo, sino sus propias manos. Y eso que la criatura aun estaba con vida y con una actitud violenta.

Ahora, muchos pensaran que abrir el cuerpo de un ser como aquel y con vida seria asqueroso pero a la persona que iba a hacerlo, por alguna razón, tenia muchas ganas de ello.

Aquella persona era conocida como Taisuke Ikeda; mejor conocido en el mundo de los superhéroes como Aoi Inazuma que significa "Relámpago Azul". Un buen muchacho sí, con un gran sueño: Ser uno de los mejores superhéroes del mundo. Y ahora estaba peleando con un gran supervillano pero no peleaba como él solía hacerlo. Actuaba de una forma tan violenta que ni su ídolo y entrenador en ese entonces, Spiderman, podía explicar la razón de ello.

De las manos de Aoi salían varios rayos de electricidad con una actitud violenta y poderosa mientras que Lizard yacía quieto con dudas y un poco de miedo hacia su enemigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El feroz animal se asusto de un humano? – Dijo Aoi retándolo.

- ¡Oye! – Intervino Spiderman. – No creo que sea un buen momento para burlarse del enemigo ante una situación así. Digo, yo siempre hago estas cosas pero ahora es diferente y…

- ¡No se meta! – Respondió Aoi con molestia.

- Parece que te faltan algunos modales pequeño entrometido. – Hablo Lizard.

- Guarda el aliento para tus gritos, tonto. Lo necesitaras ahora mismo. – Volvía a responder Aoi.

En cuanto termino de hablar, Aoi desapareció a una velocidad impresionante. Tanto que ni el sentido arácnido de Spiderman pudo activarse a tiempo para saber lo que haría su alumno y fan.

Lizard no podía adivinar donde estaría pero repentinamente se daría cuenta cuando sintió un puño muy fuerte golpear su rostro del lado derecho, seguido de otro golpe a la costilla derecha. Luego empezó a recibir más y más golpes por todas partes. Era como si alguien estuviera invisible golpeándolo y él no podía hacer nada. Fueron tantos que en un momento aparecieron cientos de golpes que botaron al enemigo hacia una pared haciendo que se resquebrajara una parte de ello. ¿De donde había sacado toda esa energía el joven Ikeda cuando parecía ya no poder más?

Por un momento Spiderman, mientras yacía sujetando a Zero G a lo lejos, pensaba si Aoi era un humano común y corriente que tuvo poderes por accidente o si era un mutante que necesitaba controlar su poder. Pero lo dudaba; de haber ocurrido lo segundo hubiera ido a la famosa academia de mutantes del profesor Xavier.

Tenia que impedir que esa ira o lo que tenía en la mente se apoderara de él por completo, antes de que algo lo peor ocurriese.

- ¡Aoi, deja de actuar así! ¡Recuerda que tenemos que volver al Dr. Connors a la normalidad!

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto en forma de no interesarle. – ¿Por qué debemos de detener a un villano si volverá atacarnos? ¿No seria mejor acabar con él de una vez por todas?

Pero el héroe arácnido no estaba solo; su enemigo, Lizard también quería acabar con esto y escapar pero por lo que veía, no había escapatoria. Hasta que sintió algo mojado en sus pies, era agua que venia de la grieta que estaba rota. Ahí entonces tuvo una idea que podía darle la ventaja. Miró cerca de él y encontró varios ductos grandes de agua con los que fueron destruidos por su gran fuerza. Dejando que el agua cubriera casi todo el lugar y mojando a todos.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer, lagartija? – Preguntó Aoi. – ¿Acaso piensas que vas a escapar nadando? ¡No me hagas reír!

- Pobre niño tonto. ¿Crees que ese era mi plan? – Respondió el villano.

Aoi no quería escuchar una idea más, quería destruir a su enemigo de una vez para acabar con la misión por lo que preparo sus puños y concentro entonces su energía, dando entonces pequeñas chispas de electricidad. Pero entonces fue distraído de nuevo con la voz de Lizard.

- ¡Yo que tú no haría eso! – Amenazaba Lizard. – Supongo que te habrán enseñado esto en la escuela: El agua conduce la electricidad. ¡Si intentas atacarme, tú y esa araña entrometida morirán siendo electrocutados por tu propio ataque!

"Jaque mate". Eso era lo que dijo Lizard en su mente al ver que obtuvo la ventaja ahora. Dejaba a Aoi en una situación de peligro y no solo a él, también a Zero G y a Spiderman que estaban cerca de la acción.

Sin embargo, lo que recibió de respuesta fue algo que no esperaba de aquel chico de traje azul. Una risa de burla, como si la amenaza que hizo fue una broma de humor negro. ¿Por qué se reía de una manera tan arrogante?

- ¿Quieres intentarlo? Suena a un buen reto. – Dijo Aoi con una sonrisa.

- ¿¡Qué! – Gritaron Spiderman y Lizard.

- ¡Me gustan los retos! ¡Veamos si puedo soportarlo! – Volvía a decir Aoi mientras ya cargaba con más fuerza sus rayos.

Esto no era bueno, nada bueno. Spiderman necesitaba salir de ahí y proteger a Zero G y a sí mismo de ahí. Sujeto al líder de Power Pack y con lo que tenia de fuerzas empezó a escalar las paredes con gran agilidad, mientras que veía como la electricidad aumentaba más y más de los puños de su estudiante; al igual que su sentido arácnido indicando que algo muy peligroso estaba por ocurrir. De repente se percato de que Lizard aun seguía ahí, indefenso y sin poder hacer nada.

- ¡Dr. Connors! ¡Rápido, busque un lugar seguro! – Pedía Spiderman.

- ¡N-no puedo! ¡El agua esta muy cerca mío!

- ¡Houston, parece que tenemos una sobrecarga de electricidad! – Gritaba Aoi con alegría y maldad.

Era cierto, el villano no tenía escapatoria y Spiderman, por más que no quería dejarlo solo, tenia que escapar antes de que también fuera afectado por tremendo ataque que se venia.

Ya llegando a las vías del tren empezó a correr por el camino hacia la estación más cercana hasta que en el camino vio a varias personas con armas de fuego acercándose hacia él. Reconocía la vestimenta azul oscura y el símbolo del águila negra, eran los agentes de SHIELD que había pedido ayuda y justo a tiempo. Ya llegando hacia ellos necesitaba indicarles las cosas que debían de hacer ahora mismo.

- ¡Vaya, que sorpresa, los chicos de SHIELD llegaron! – Dijo Spiderman.

- Solicitaste apoyo. ¿Qué ocurre? – Respondió el líder del escuadrón.

- Me encantaría decirles todo lo que ha pasado pero no hay tiempo. Necesito que se lleven a este chico a atenderlo mientras vuelvo. – Dijo mientras daba a su hermano inconciente a los agentes.

Un fuerte ruido fue escuchado. Como una especie de explosión, seguido de un temblor fuerte que asusto a todos los que estaban cerca, algo muy malo había ocurrido ahí abajo. No era necesario saberlo con su sentido arácnido después de escuchar y sentir todo eso.

- ¿Te refieres ir ahí de nuevo? No parece muy buena idea. – Dijo el que estaba al mando.

- No me gusta recibir consejos. Ahora, váyanse y ordenen a la policía sacar a todas las personas de las estaciones más cercanas. Esto no huele bien.

- ¡Ya lo escucharon equipo, comuníquense con la estación de policía y llevemos a este chico!

Así, el equipo de rescate se iba del lugar mientras que el entrenador iba por el último de sus estudiantes, esperando que no haya ocurrido nada malo. Su pierna aun no estaba del todo bien pero eso no le importaba ahora, con tan solo ver a su enemigo y a Aoi de vuelta a la normalidad se sentiría mucho mejor.

Bajo de nuevo mientras trepaba por las paredes con suma cautela y agilidad hasta llegar a un lugar que solo habían escombros y un olor a quemado muy fuerte, todo eso sin señales de vida. ¿Acaso ellos 2 murieron?  
No podía ser, su sentido arácnido se activo entonces, diciéndole que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir o aparecer. Y escucho algo cerca, algunos escombros del suelo que estaban empezando a moverse con mucha fuerza. ¿Podía ser Aoi que resulto victorioso y de vuelta a la normalidad o era Lizard que logro salvarse de aquella muerte horrible?

- ¡Oh cielos eso fue divertido! – Gritaba una voz juvenil al salir de aquellos escombros.

- ¡Aoi! ¡Cielos, que bueno es ver que estas bien! – Dijo el trepa muros. – Espera. ¿Dijiste "divertido"?

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Derrote a mi primer supervillano!

- ¡No solo eso…casi nos matas a todos! ¿¡Dónde esta él ! – Exigió Spiderman.

- ¿Se refiere a este patético supervillano? Aquí esta.

Mientras salía de los escombros, con sus brazos que presentaban algunas heridas pero que parecía no dolerle mucho. Lograba sacar al enemigo que yacía vencido y respirando apenas con algo de esfuerzo. Eso era al menos bueno, ya lo habían derrotado de una vez pero aun así; Spiderman sentía inseguridad con Aoi. Algo andaba mal, él lo sabia solo con mirar como actuaba ahora.

- Creo que lo mate. Eso es bueno. ¿No? – Preguntaba hipócritamente Aoi.

- ¿¡Bueno! ¡Estas muy equivocado! ¡Nosotros los superhéroes no hacemos este tipo de cosas a los malos! – Gritaba Spiderman. – ¡Ellos hacen este tipo de cosas, ya sea para cumplir sus planes o puro placer!

- Espere un momento. ¿Me esta llamando acaso "supervillano"? – Preguntaba de nuevo Aoi pero ahora con una mirada seria.

- Estas…actuando como uno ahora mismo. Lamentablemente.

- …Por algun motivo...me gusta como suena eso. – Respondía Aoi con una sonrisa.

Un silencio duro segundos entonces, pero para ambos duro como minutos. Aoi escucho esa palabra como una especie de acusación pero su entrenador no quiso decirlo. El incómodo silencio entonces fue interrumpido por un respiro de agotamiento, un ruido que venia nada menos que de Lizard que parecía estar recobrándose de tal peligrosa explosión de energía. Pero una persona ya tenía planes para él. Y no iban a ser del todo bueno.

- ¿Sigues vivo? Que raro, pensé que esa explosión te mataría.

- ¡Déjalo Aoi! ¡Necesitamos llevarlo donde SHIELD para que vuelva a ser humano!

- ¿Para que? Un supervillano menos hace bien en esta ciudad. Solo deberían estar los más fuertes, como yo, que merecen una buena pelea con los héroes y demostrar porque son fuertes. – Dijo Aoi mientras sostenía a Lizard. – Sabe Dr. Connors: Siempre sentí curiosidad por algo sobre los reptiles.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Es cierto que los reptiles pueden regenerarse? ¿Y que este tal quería un brazo nuevo?

Su sentido arácnido de nuevo se activaba, algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Las palabras de Aoi parecían inducir a algo que quería hacer el muchacho hacia el enemigo pero aun así no podía hacer nada. Un falso movimiento podría acabar con Lizard e incluso al pobre doctor.

- Siempre quise ver como un reptil se regenera. – Dijo mientras miraba directamente a Lizard.

- Por favor…me rindo. Ya no te volveré a molestar. Solo déjame en paz. – Pedía Lizard con lo último que le quedaba de aliento.

- Lo siento, no acepto eso como respuesta.

Y lo peor que pudo haberse imaginado Spiderman ocurrió: Aoi arrancó con mucha fuerza y rapidez el brazo derecho de Lizard; ese mismo que el tanto anhelaba tener. Ahora estaba en el suelo botando mucha sangre al igual que Lizard solo que gritaba de tanto dolor hasta desmayarse por la falta de sangre.

Mientras que Aoi solo lo veía como si esperara a que saliera otro brazo. Como un niño esperando a ver un truco de magia pero sin obtener un resultado.

- Que aburrido, por eso nunca me gusta la clase de bilogía. – Dijo Aoi.

- ¡Esto ha llegado muy lejos! ¡Tengo que salir de aquí con él!

En un instante, Spiderman uso su telaraña para atrapar el cuerpo de su enemigo y con gran fuerza lo tomo para sostenerlo y escapar. Sorprendiendo a nuestro protagonista y molestándolo por haber sido interrumpido. Con lo más rápido que podía ir, Spiderman escalaba por las paredes y tubos hasta llegar de nuevo a las vías del tren. Pensó que ya estaría a salvo pero esa esperanza duro segundos con la llegada veloz de Aoi que se le apareció con una sonrisa psicópata que solo era ocultada solo con la máscara del traje. No había tiempo para pelear contra él. Tenia que escapar a un lugar seguro y dejar al , que parecía estar volviéndose humano, fuera de la acción.

Empezó a volar de telaraña a telaraña pero su sentido arácnido le advertía cada segundo que su nuevo enemigo estaba persiguiéndolo y lanzándole rayos que por poco le daban. Felizmente había llegado a una estación de tren y como había ordenado a los agentes de SHIELD, no había ningún civil que podría resultar herido.

Las luces de la estación empezaron a tintinear rápidamente; seguido del sentido arácnido. En cuanto dio la vuelta para ver que pasaba, encontró a Aoi de pie, cargando energía a través de la energía eléctrica que se encontraba encendida entonces. Mientras más de esa energía acumulaba, igual lo hacia el sentido arácnido del trepa muros. Y por lo que parecía, el tiempo ya se le estaba acabando para el entrenador.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Spiderman lanzo al hacia la salida del a estación y con suma agilidad dio un súper salto hacia fuera mientras trataba de salir de una muerte segura.

Su energía ya se estaba acabando, ya no podía seguir peleando, necesitaba descansar pero contra Aoi parecía que nunca terminaría. Dio un fuerte respiro mientras volaba por los aires ya de la superficie pero entonces sintió algo quemándose en su espalda; era ese mismo rayo que dio Taisuke cuando peleo contra Lizard. ¿Acaso iba a morir? ¿Dejar todo lo que había logrado como héroe en vano?

Así no era él, siempre luchaba hasta el final y dar lo mejor de él. Con lo poco que tenia de energía esquivo el rayo pero ya no podía más y cayó al suelo derrotado.

El rayo fue tan poderoso que destruyo gran parte de la entrada a la estación del tren y de la superficie del suelo e incluso un piso de un edificio que se encontraba cerca. La gente que se encontraba entonces ahí siendo apartada por la policía y algunos agentes de SHIELD se había asustado ante tal poderoso ataque y se escondía en algún refugio pero sin dejar de ver que ocurría.

Pero entre todos esos nuevos escombros, Spiderman logro mantenerse a salvo pero aun así ya estaba herido. Su espalda ahora sumada a las heridas anteriores hizo que sintiera lo que era dolor después de un buen tiempo. Intento mantenerse de pie mientras se apoyaba con los postes destruidos pero en cuanto se puso de pie casi se cae al ver nada menos que a su "estudiante" mirándolo, acechándolo como un animal a su presa que ya esta a punto de morir.

- Parece que ya no se ve tan fuerte ahora, Sr. Spiderman.

- ¡Maldición Azul! ¡Reacciona! ¿¡Que te esta pasando! ¡Tú no eres así! ¡Recuerda quien eres: un superhéroe! – Pedía Spiderman.

Esa última palabra dio un eco dentro de su cabeza. Empezó a sentir un gran peso entonces por su mente al igual que sus ojos. Aoi miraba a la gente y estos le devolvían una mirada de miedo y horrorizados.

Él no quería que lo miraran así, como una especie de monstruo; quería que lo admiraran y respetaran como el gran héroe que se había prometido así mismo volverse. Repentinamente parecía que volvía a ser el mismo de antes pero se había caído desmayado y vencido. Sus ojos finalmente empezaron a cerrarse mientras solo escuchaba la voz de su ídolo llamándolo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió una poderosa luz cayéndolo encima. ¿Dónde estaba ahora?

Estaba echado ahora en una cama, en una habitación blanca con una ventana abierta que daba un aire refrescante. Vio sus manos que estaban con vendas y ya sin su traje de superhéroe. Las heridas aun le dolían algo las heridas que tenia pero ahora se preguntaba varias cosas. "¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué tengo estas heridas? ¿Dónde están los demás?"

Fue cuando sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas con el sonido de una puerta abrirse y ver que alguien entraba. Era nada menos que Nick Fury, el líder de todo SHIELD que lo miro con una sonrisa de satisfacción al verlo despierto.

- Ya despertaste. Me alegro, nos tenías a todos preocupados.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Ikeda. - ¿Dónde están el Sr. Spiderman? ¿Lightspeed y Zero G? ¿Y que hago aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar?

- Una pregunta a la vez, muchacho. Primero: Estas en el hospital de la base de SHIELD, descuida, las heridas sanaran en unos días por lo que tienes que mantenerte aquí descansando.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Spiderman esta descansando en otra habitación al igual que tu compañero. Cielos, nunca lo vi con tantas heridas a él y a ustedes. – Dijo Nick en cuanto encendió un puro. ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso ahí abajo?

- La verdad…no recuerdo nada. Solo recuerdo que el Sr. Spiderman, Zero G y yo estábamos peleando contra Lizard y…todo oscureció.

- Ya veo…no te preocupes por él , esta ya en otro hospital siendo atendido y pronto volverá con su hijo. – Respondió Nick mientras apagaba ya el puro. – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que atender otros asuntos importantes. Más bien, prepárate porque hay varias personas que vienen a visitarte.

- ¿Varias personas? – Preguntaba un confundido Aoi.

Al salir Fury de la puerta, otro hombre entraba a la sala. Esta vez era de la edad de Aoi y al verlo; Taisuke sintió como un insulto su presencia, ver que su rival había entrado para verlo como estaba era como una burla. Ben, sin embargo, sonreía para no contener la burla al verlo ahí.

- Vaya, mira que tenemos aquí. – Dijo Ben al sentarse en una silla.

- Cierra la boca. De seguro viniste a burlarte de mí.

- Bueno sí, un poco. Vine a ver como estabas después de todo lo que paso. Cielos viejo, ustedes hicieron mucho escándalo con lo que ocurrió en la estación de tren.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Solo peleamos contra los mejores malos. – Decía Aoi con algo de orgullo.

- Como digas. Vengo por parte de mi equipo ya que ellos también querían saber como estabas.

- Genial, aunque creo que no los conozca mucho.

- Créeme, son un dolor de cabeza. No me dejan hacer el trabajo de superhéroe, es más, preferiría trabajar con mi prima y eso que es fastidiosa. Oh bueno, me tengo que ir. Otras personas te esperan. Por cierto, ponte esto. – Dijo Ben al lanzarle la máscara de Aoi a Taisuke.

- ¿Y el traje?

- Lo están reparando, por mientras la máscara ya esta lista y será mejor que te la pongas si quieres mantener tu identidad en secreto.

- Gracias. Por cierto. ¿Entre esas personas esta Lightspeed? – Dijo con provocación.

- …No responderé a esa pregunta. – Respondió al final Ben.

La puerta entonces se cerró con mucha fuerza para luego ser abierta suavemente por 2 pequeños chicos. Eran Energizer y Mass Master, los hermanos menores de Lightspeed y Zero G. Vistiendo sus trajes amarillo y azul respectivamente se acercaron como niños curiosos al ver a nuestro protagonista.

- ¡Hola Aoi! ¿Te encuentras mejor? – Pregunto la pequeña Energizer.

- Eso creo. No pensé que ustedes vendrían a verme.

- ¿Bromeas? ¿No ver a la persona que salvo a nuestra hermana como el caballero de cuentos de hadas a la princesa? Seguro estas bromeando, amigo. – Dijo Mass Master.

- Ignora al tonto, eres nuestro amigo y nos preocupamos por ti.

- Gracias. Supongo. – Decía confundido Aoi.

- Dicen que la pelea fue muy fuerte y llena de acción. Algo que en realidad, para mí y mi equipo es algo de todos los días. – Dijo con arrogancia Mass Master.

- ¡Jack, deja de ser tan presumido!

- ¿Te llamas Jack? – Pregunto Aoi sorprendido.

- ¡R-rayos! ¡Katie! ¿Qué dijeron nuestros hermanos sobre la "identidad secreta"?

- Oh…se me olvido. – Dijo con una risa la pequeña. – Se me escapo.

- Será mejor irnos. Y no te preocupes Aoi, ya solo quedan 2 personas que están…peleando por verte.

- ¿Peleando? – Preguntó Aoi.

Pero no le dieron respuesta los pequeños mientras se iban. Al cerrar la puerta, se escuchaban gritos de mujeres, 2 para ser precisos. Y parecía que si seguían así, las cosas iban a salir muy mal no solo para ellas, tal vez también para el joven Ikeda.

Sintió entonces como fuertes temblores mientras veía un vaso de agua a su costado como temblaba el liquido o las ventanas que también hacían la misma acción. ¿Quiénes eran esas personas que lo estaban buscando? Se empezaba a preguntar si dicha persona quien estaba pasando por su mente vendría a visitarlo.

La puerta se abrió. Por fin podía ver quien era y, para su alegría, era quien estaba esperando. Aquella chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules hermosos que hacían volar a mariposas dentro de su estomago y dejarlo sin habla. Pero había algo raro en ella, se notaba como cansada o como si tuviera un duro encuentro con alguien. ¿Acaso ella fue la que se peleaba con la otra persona desde afuera?

- ¿Escuchaste lo de afuera?

- Pues…algo.

- Ignóralo. ¿Sí? – Pedía ella mientras se acercaba. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Estoy mejor, gracias. ¿Qué hay de tu hermano o el ?

- Pues…Zero G esta durmiendo y no e visto todavía a Spiderman pero supongo que esta bien ahora.

Iba a continuar hablando pero entonces, se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera golpeando la puerta con mucha fuerza. Lightspeed se sintió molestada por la interrupción y puso de pie para asegurarlo con el seguro y volver a su sitio. Aoi seguía preguntándose quien tenía tantas ganas de verlo además de ella. No importaba por ahora, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenia ahora mismo, cada minuto y cada segundo.

- En serio ya me esta hartando esa chica. – Dijo molesta Lightspeed.

- Me pregunto quien será.

- ¿Acaso la conoces? – Pregunto con cierta amenaza ella.

- N-no…creo.

Los golpes parecían incrementar la fuerza. Lightspeed ya no podía soportar más y junto una mesa para bloquear la puerta y de paso, también la silla. Aun así, los golpes seguían aumentando al igual que la fuerza, era tanta que incluso la puerta dejaba rastros de duros golpes y que estaba a punto de romperse y botando las cosas que servían como bloqueo.

- ¡C-cuanta fuerza! – Exclamaba Aoi.

- ¡Diablos!

Y entonces pasó: Hubo un cierto silencio y después, un fuerte golpe que destruyo la puerta y arrojo las demás cosas a lado a una pared y golpeándola con la pared. Los miembros del equipo se asustaron ante tal acción que la presión de Aoi había aumentado según lo que indicaba la máquina conectada a su brazo. Pero en un momento pudo volver a la normalidad en cuanto escucho unos pasos hasta que se detuvieron y pudo ver quien era esa persona.

Era una chica alta, casi igual que Lightspeed por tamaño y edad, aunque algo mayor. De cabello y ojos marrones junto con unos lentes que la hacían ver bien pero con un rostro de mujer que siempre obtenía lo que quería. Llevaba además de eso unos guantes de color rojo con algo de naranja al igual que su camisa y pantalones.

Al ver a Aoi, aquella chica no hizo más que sonreírle como una gran victoria. Mientras que a Lightspeed la veía con cierto celo o incomodidad.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro! – Dijo en un tono alemán la chica.

- P-perdón pero… ¿Te conozco? – Preguntó Aoi confundido y con miedo. – Tal vez deba de recordar algo.

- ¿¡Acaso ya te olvidaste de mí! ¡Recuerda cuando estabas esperando a Iron Man! – Gritaba emocionada la chica.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo al volver al pasado. Pero no encontraba nada, además claro de que tenía que ver sus programas y jugar sus videojuegos. Hasta que empezó a ver imágenes en su cabeza y sí, ya estaba recordando.

Cuando estaba esperando a Iron Man que estaba creando su nuevo traje; recordó que mientras estaba esperándolo, vio a una chica sosteniendo varias cajas hasta que se tropezó y se había caído. Pero felizmente la había tomado e impidió que se cayera. ¡Era esa chica! ¡No sabia que ella tenía tanta fuerza!

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Ya recordé! – Respondía Aoi – ¿Lograste tomar todas las cajas? Siento mucho no haberte ayudado en llevarlas contigo y…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando sintió algo en su espalda, eran los brazos de la chica que lo había abrazado inesperadamente. Taisuke jamás sintió como era ser abrazado por una chica y para ser verdad, era algo reconfortante y calido por parte de esta chica que apenas conoció.

Hasta que empezó a sentir un poco más de fuerza mientras aumentaba los segundos, a tanto que ya no parecía un abrazo normal sino uno de oso. ¿¡Acaso esta chica lo quería matar! ¡Pero si solo la había intentado ayudar!

- ¿Cómo esta mi querido novio? – Decía con cierto orgullo y preocupación la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿¡N-novio! – Exclamó Lightspeed atónita.

- ¡Así es, niña americana! – Respondió la alemana. – ¡Se nota que no tienes las capacidades para ser una buena novia para un chico tan adorable como él!

- ¿¡Y quien diablos eres para decir eso! – Demandó Lightspeed sonrojada.

- ¡Yo soy Emily Shubert! ¡También conocida como Strongirl! ¡Y si intentas quitármelo te enfrentaras a mi súper fuerza! – Grito la superheroína. – ¿No es cierto, querido?

Al decir aquellas palabras y sin obtener respuesta del suertudo o desafortunado Taisuke, lo abrazo con mucha más fuerza hasta que se escucho que algo se rompía.

Minutos después, afuera de la habitación donde se encontraban los 3, una luz roja arriba de la puerta se encendió y se escuchaba la voz de una enfermera indicando que llevaran al paciente de dicha habitación a la sala de emergencia.


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11: Strongirl, la novia de Aoi

¿Qué había pasado? De repente había despertado en el hospital de SHIELD y una chica alemana que él apenas conocía por un incidente menor apareció de la nada y le dio un verdadero abrazo de oso. Ahora, después de varias horas en descanso despertó en otra habitación, la de cuidados intensivos.

Pero mientras él empezaba ya a despertar; 2 chicas estaban esperando sentadas en la sala de espera. Una de ellas era la compañera de Aoi, Lightspeed, quien estaba muy preocupada por su amigo que apenas pudo ver unos minutos antes de la interrupción de la persona que lo acompañaba ahora mismo.

Esta chica, llamándose Strongirl, parecía tener una relación algo amorosa con el chico veloz pero sin la autorización de este. Ella, a diferencia de su acompañante, estaba tranquila aunque con una expresión de que nada malo pasaría.

- ¿¡Qué diablos crees que hiciste! – Preguntaba Lightspeed mientras caminaba en círculos.

- Cállate. – Respondió Strongirl. – No es para tanto…solo fue un abrazo.

- ¡Pero fue uno muy fuerte para él! ¡Y eso que aun esta muy delicado de salud!

- Es porque no recibe una buena alimentación. ¡Si lo alimentara como lo hacen en mi querida Alemania, me devolvería el abrazo con igual fuerza! – Dijo con algo de orgullo. - ¡Él saldrá bien de esta!

- ¿Y que pasa si su salud empeora? ¿Qué podré hacer? – Decía a si misma Lightspeed nerviosa.

- No harás nada. Yo me encargo de todo…

- ¿Cómo?

- …Lo matare si no se mejora. – Respondía con mucha calma la Alemana.

Lightspeed esperaba que ella lo dijera de broma. Pero al parecer esta chica hablaba muy en serio. Ahora mismo ella sentía algo de molesta al ver a esta chica como trato a su compañero pero a la vez algo de curiosidad. ¿Cómo conocía a Aoi? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cuáles eran sus poderes o habilidades especiales para que estuviera aquí?

Pero lamentablemente, tendremos que pasarnos a otro lado de la historia. Ahora muchos se preguntaran: ¿Qué fue de Zero G o Spiderman? Bueno, por eso hemos decidido cambiar la historia.  
Zero G por su parte estaba en otra habitación mientras estaba tranquilamente descansando; solo el sonido del viento pasar lo relajaba pero aun así sabia que tenia un asunto pendiente que hacer después de todo lo que sucedió: darle una paliza a Aoi por su estupidez. Pero por ahora, tal vez un buen descanso no era una mala idea ahora.

Claro que, no todo es felicidad. La puerta de la habitación se abrió con mucha fuerza acabando entonces con ese dulce tiempo de silencio. Una chica de cabello manjar y lacio aunque con algunos rulos, de ojos color miel y vistiendo un traje como las porristas entraba toda alegre a ver al líder de Power Pack, mientras que él no parecía tener muchas ganas de tener visitas.

- ¡Te encontré Zero! – Gritaba feliz la chica.

- ¿Perdón? Creo haber pedido nada de visitas por ahora.

- ¡Qué gracioso eres! Debo de anotarlo para el club.

- No fue un chiste. ¿De que club estas hablando? O mejor. ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Yo? ¡Me siento tan feliz de que me preguntes eso! ¡Mi nombre es Lina, presidenta del "Club de fans de Zero G"!

- ¿Ah? – Volvía a preguntar escéptico Zero G ante tal noticia.

- ¿No lo sabias? ¡Eres uno de los chicos más populares desde que se inicio este entrenamiento! ¡Y ahora mucho más después de lo que paso en la ciudad!

- Pues no…no sabía nada de eso.

- ¿¡No es genial! – Preguntaba Lina emocionada.

Lo único que recibió de respuesta por parte de Zero era ser botada de la habitación y caerle la puerta en la cara. Tal vez todo eso significaba un "no" de respuesta por parte de él. Pero a ella no le importaba, con tal de verlo en persona se sentía como si hubiera cumplido su objetivo.

Volviendo de nuevo con las chicas que seguían discutiendo y esperando por aquel chico de azul. La discusión subía mucho de volumen e interrumpían a los pacientes en sus descansos pero para ellas, eso no les importaba.

- ¿Qué te hizo Aoi para que le hicieras eso? – Preguntaba molesta Lightspeed.

- ¿Qué me hizo él? Pues robarme mi corazón por supuesto. Es el chico más adorable y educado que e visto por aquí.

- Pero si no lo conoces.

- ¡Pues fue amor a primera vista! ¡Y digo que él también siente lo mismo por mí!

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – Preguntó Lightspeed con cierta curiosidad.

- Es simple. Seguro ya se aburrió de las chicas americanas que siempre son débiles y alimentan a sus novios de comida chatarra. En cambio, en mi querida Alemania, alimentamos a los hombres con…

- Pura cerveza y carne… – Interrumpió Lightspeed.

- Me gustaría que dejaran de hablar de comida, si no es mucha molestia. – Dijo una voz que vino de otro lado.

Las chicas entonces divisaron su vista a la puerta de cuidados intensivos y vieron a Aoi sentado en una silla de ruedas, aun con algunas vendas y ocultando su rostro con la máscara. Ambas chicas desesperadas se le acercaron a gran velocidad y empezaron a hacerle preguntas pero él solo quería hacer 2 cosas.

- Quiero irme a mi habitación y comer algo. Tanta comida que decían hizo que mi estomago empezara a rugir.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? Tal vez necesites ayuda en comer. – Dijo Lightspeed tocando la silla.

- ¿De veras? ¡Eso me gustaría mucho! – Respondió Aoi con algo de sonrojo.

- ¡Mejor llévate la silla y déjala donde están las otras! – Exclamaba Strongirl al cargar a Aoi con suma facilidad – ¡Yo me encargare de llevarlo a su habitación y darle de comer!

No muy lejos de ahí, en otra habitación, un hombre de mayor edad ya estaba también en su cama descansando aunque la causa por la cual estaba ahí no era comparada con las tantas peleas, golpes y heridas que tuvo en años atrás. No vestía su famoso traje que al tenerlo puesto la gente ya lo reconocía y se alegraba de verlo pasar o ayudar a las personas. Sostenía la máscara por un largo tiempo y la miraba con cierta seriedad. Era cierto, con esta mascara tenia una nueva identidad y era amado por la gente pero a veces, por tener esa misma máscara le ocurrían las peores cosas que ni él mismo se perdonaba pensando que él fue el causante. A veces, podía ser su maldición.

Escucho entonces la manija de la puerta sonar y vio la puerta abrirse por un hombre llevando una armadura de color rojo y dorado, sosteniendo entonces un casco en uno de sus brazos y mostrando su rostro con barba y cabello de color negro, sentándose en la silla con suma tranquilidad y sonriendo.

- Hola Peter. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó el hombre de la armadura.

- Muy bien, Tony. Con algo de hambre y preguntándome cuando vendrá la enfermera con la comida.

- Seguro en un momento. ¿Qué tal si te invito ahora mismo un vaso de whiskey? ¿Jack Daniels de preferencia?

- Para ser un superheroe como Iron Man, presidente de una de las empresas más poderosas y ricas del mundo si que te gusta mucho beber tragos. No gracias. – Rechazó Peter.

- Y tú para ser Spiderman eres muy pequeño para estas cosas. De todas maneras era una broma, pediré una bebida energética.

- ¿Cómo vas con tu equipo?

- Son un trío de chicos insoportables. Siempre se pelean por tonterías pero resultan un gran equipo contra los malos. Pero no vine para eso, quería ver como estabas y además preguntarte ciertas cosas de lo que ocurrió ahí.

- Bueno, soy todo oídos. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Tal vez no sea el momento adecuado para escuchar a estos en su conversación por ahora. Seria mejor que volvamos a donde estaban Taisuke y sus 2 chicas que lo llevaban a su habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta. Strongirl simplemente la abrió y entro dejando a Aoi cómodamente en la cama. Ikeda quería que al menos la persona que lo llevara fuera Lightspeed pero al menos ahora podía descansar y esperar a que ella le diera de comer.

- ¡Listo! ¡Te voy a traer tu comida! ¡Necesitaras mucha y mucha carne para ser fuerte como yo! – Gritaba de alegría Strongirl mientras se iba de la habitación.

- ¿Gracias? – Respondió con duda Aoi.

En cuanto se fue ella, pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que apareciera Lightspeed, verificando que Strongirl no estuviera cerca y sosteniendo una bandeja con varios platos de comida y un vaso de jugo. Aoi sonreía detrás de la máscara ya que además del delicioso olor de la comida que iba a comer, veía a la hermosa chica pelirroja llevándole aquel plato. Sabia que no debía de quitarse toda la máscara por lo que solo mostró su boca para por lo menos comer tranquilamente.

- Hora del almuerzo. – Dijo Lightspeed sonriendo.

- ¡Genial! Me moría de hambre después de todo lo que decían. ¿Qué es?

- Pues…creo que es puré de patatas con carne. Dicen que es bueno para los pacientes.

Lightspeed tomó entonces un cubierto y le dio un pedazo de comida a Ikeda, sabia delicioso. Pero le importaba más estar a lado de aquella chica aunque algo parecía estar mal, era el silencio. Desde que ella le daba de comer no hubo ninguna conversación o algún tema de que hablar.  
Ikeda entonces empezó a temer que ella se sintiera incomoda al solo alimentarlo por lo que inicio la conversación.

- ¡Sabe estupendo! – Dijo Aoi.

- Que bueno.

- Tengo una idea. ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos mejor? Digo, somos compañeros de equipo y apenas sabemos quienes somos.

- Estas en lo cierto. ¿Pero que podemos hablar?

- Pues… ¿Qué sueñas en la vida?

- ¿Yo? – Se preguntó a si misma ella con una risa. – Pienso que tal vez científica como mi padre pero siempre me ha llamado la atención ser actriz.

- ¿Actriz? Pienso que serias muy buena si lo hicieras. ¡Eres muy bella! – Comento sin pensarlo aquello último.

- ¿Tú crees? – Preguntaba algo sonrojada ella. – Cambiando de tema. ¿Tienes hermanos? Porque bueno, ya sabes que tengo 3.

Aoi estaba comiendo cuando escucho esa pregunta y casi se atoraba pero logro tragarse el pedazo de comida; hubo otro silencio. Miraba a ella con cierta especie de no poder darle una respuesta y una mirada algo melancólica.  
La pelirroja se dio cuenta que tal vez no fue la mejor idea de preguntar y se arrepintió dándole una expresión de preocupación.

- Lo siento. No fue mi intención dejarte así con esa pregunta.

- D-descuida, es solo que…es una larga historia y…no quisiera hablar de eso…aun.

- Entiendo. Toma, tienes que seguir comiendo.

Pero antes de recibir otra porción del plato. Una especie de costilla de cerdo apareció al costado y entrando en la boca de Aoi con fuerza mientras este intentaba apenas darse cuenta que estaba comiendo ahora.

Strongirl había aparecido de nuevo y sosteniendo un plato repleto de carne: desde salchichas, chorizo, bistec, morcilla, salame, etc. Mostraba una cierta llama de fuego en sus ojos al darle de comer con tanta rapidez mientras sonreía.

- ¿Te gusta? ¡Es mi plato "Furia Alemana"! ¡250 Kg. de carne pura que aumentara tu fuerza y rendimiento como todo alemán!

- ¡Pero ya comió su plato de puré! – Respondía molesta Lightspeed. – ¡Y le gusto mucho!

- Admito que las patatas son buenas. ¡Pero necesita carne! – Respondió la alemana mientras daba otro pedazo de carne.

- ¡Te demostrare que él esta satisfecho con el puré!

Ambas chicas daban de sus platos de comida al pobre de Aoi. Era tanta comida que su estomago ya no podía rendir más y casi explotaría, necesitaba ir al baño pero no podía dejar que ellas se dieran cuenta y pelearan por llevarlo. Entendió que ellas estaban peleando al 100% por atenderlo pero esto ya era demasiado. Ideó un plan mientras ellas dejaron de darle de comer y empezaban una vez más las discusiones.

Movió sus pies un poco, ya sentía que podía caminar de nuevo pero esta vez, tenía que ser callado y moverse sigilosamente. Logro moverse unos cuantos pasos y se recostó en el suelo moviéndose como los comandos en las películas de guerra, cosa que para nuestro protagonista, era como si estuviera en una de ellas.

Había llegado hasta la puerta, estaba a punto de lograrlo y escapar hasta que escucho un grito por parte de ambas. Dio vuelta y por las expresiones de ambas mostraban entre preocupación e ira.

- ¿¡Qué haces ahí! ¡Deberías estar descansando en tu cama! – Gritó molesta Strongirl.

- ¡El suelo esta repleto de gérmenes y bacterias! – Decía Lightspeed.

- Eh…pues…bueno…yo…– Decía Aoi. – ¡Miren, ya puedo correr!

En un santiamén, Aoi corría a una velocidad increíble. Dejando sorprendidas a sus chicas y tratando de convencerlo de volver a la cama, cosa que resulto un fracaso.

Su compañera de equipo, Lightspeed, estaba preocupada al saber que Aoi no estaba del todo curado y podía lastimarse mientras escapaba pero algo la inquietaba. ¿Por qué se escapo de ella? ¿No era que acaso él buscaba tanto pasar un tiempo a solas con ella? Fue cuando entonces escucho unos gruñidos; provenían de Strongirl, quien miraba con unos ojos de ira y pasión a la salida donde pasó su "amado enamorado".

Un mal presentimiento venia por parte de la pelirroja. Debía de ser rápida para poder atraparlo antes de que algo malo le suceda. Lo bueno es que ella era la segunda más rápida del equipo, seria trabajo fácil encontrarlo.

- Oye…creo que iré a…dejar la silla en su sitio.

- Si piensas que iras por Aoi…estas muy equivocada. Yo seré quien lo encuentre primero. – Dijo Strongirl con confianza.

- ¿Piensas que con ese tono de voz me vas a intimidar? Por favor amiga, soy más rápida que tú.

- Y yo soy más fuerte. – Respondió ella corriendo y destruyendo paredes con golpes.

Tal vez, encontrar a Aoi seria más complicado al ver que determinada estaba esta chica por su compañero. Pero Lightspeed se sentía extraña por dentro, era cierto que Aoi era su amigo, compañero pero a veces sentía algo raro en él cuando estaba con ella. Él intentaba mantenerse tranquilo en algunas conversaciones pero siempre tenia una actitud "nerviosa" o desviaba la mirada tras verla a los ojos. Y ahora ella sentía algo de…celos al ver otra chica siendo cariñosa con el héroe eléctrico.

Nuestro protagonista principal seguía corriendo por cualquier lugar, buscando un escondite seguro donde ellas no pudieran encontrarlo y lo había finalmente encontrado. No tuvo tiempo de leer que habitación era pero al entrar, todo estaba oscuro. ¿Qué clase de lugar estaría oscura?

Fue cuando escucho un suspiro cerca de donde estaba, uno femenino al parecer. Sus latidos del corazón incrementaban cada segundo temiendo que fueran esas chicas que lo estaban persiguiendo por lo que, lentamente, busco el interruptor para encender el lugar. Al hacerlo, dio vuelta y encaró a la persona misteriosa que lo acompañaba. Sus ojos estaban sorprendidos al ver que no era ninguna de ellas, pero terminaron asustándolo al ver como estaba.

Era una chica alta de cabello oscuro, hasta debajo del hombro; sus ojos también eran del mismo color aunque el izquierdo era cubierto por un cerquillo y mostraba una mirada algo melancólica pero tranquila. Lo curioso era que esta chica estaba cambiándose de ropa; llevaba un pantalón de morado oscuro pero de la cintura para arriba apenas llevaba su ropa interior.

Aoi no podía decir nada al respecto porque nunca antes había visto a una chica cambiándose de ropa. Su cara estaba de un rojo intenso debido a tanta vergüenza; tanta que si lo podías notar, su máscara combinaba un color de rojo con azul.

- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No fue mi intención observarte mientras te cambiabas! ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! – Pedía Aoi tapando su vista con sus manos.

- Creo que no deberías de estar aquí ahora mismo. – Respondió la chica sin interesarle mucho las disculpas.

- ¡M-muy cierto! ¡M-me iré ahora mismo de aquí y…y te dejare en paz!

Se fue apresuradamente y sin escuchar alguna respuesta por parte de aquella misteriosa chica. Vigilaba que no estuviera cerca Lightspeed ni Strongirl cada segundo; necesitaba buscar un lugar donde sea imposible encontrarlo.

Entonces, mientras corría de por ahí y por aya, encontró el lugar perfecto en donde ninguna mujer entraría: el vestidor de hombres.

Sin vacilar, entró con mucha confianza en que ninguna de ellas osaría entrar a dicho lugar para atraparlo. Al estar dentro; no había ningún hombre o ruido de una ducha pero logro encontrar a alguien. Esta persona estaba sentada, pegado y mirando a la pared como si hubiera encontrado algo; Aoi pudo reconocerlo por su chaqueta con discos, cabello canoso y usando una máscara blanca que cubría todo su rostro.

- ¿Tú no eres del equipo de Ben? – Preguntó Taisuke. – Porque creo que te e visto antes.

- ¿El equipo de Ben? Perdóname amigo mío, pero creo que te equivocas. – Dijo el chico mientras se ponía de pie para saludarlo. – Es el equipo de Ricochet, en pocas palabras, yo.

- Entiendo…

- Te preguntaras que hago aquí sentado y mirando en la pared.

- Iba a hacerlo pero me quitaste la pregunta.

- Bueno, veamos si puedo hacer otro.

En cuanto termino de hablar, Ricochet tomó lo que parecía ser un taladro y con sumo cuidado y cautela, hizo un hoyo y aviso a Aoi de que observara que tanto escándalo había del otro lado.

El héroe de azul, inocente y tonto a la vez, echo un vistazo para terminar casi gritando de exaltación y sonrojándose incluso más que cuando había visto a la misteriosa chica de negro vistiéndose. La razón de ello era porque estaba viendo lo mismo, solo que ahora eran varias chicas de su edad e incluso más adultas.

Alejó su vista un minuto para respirar profundamente y tranquilizarse, tenia que decirle a su compañero de lado que estaba haciendo algo muy arriesgado pero no pudo decirle nada; Ricochet estaba aun observando a través de su hoyo lo que estaba pasando al otro lado.

- ¿No crees que es algo arriesgado? – Preguntaba Aoi.

- Pues…a veces hay que arriesgar todo. ¿No?

De repente, algo se escucho. Un golpe de pared, algo muy raro ya que provenía del vestidor de mujeres. Pero Aoi podía reconocer de quien eran esos golpes y al ver a aquella chica hizo que sus miedos se volvieran reales, era Strongirl.

La alemana estaba con una expresión seria e intimidante, mirando a todas las demás quienes se preguntaban que tanto escándalo estaba ocasionando ella. Parecía que le iba preguntando a cada una de ellas si habían visto a una persona de máscara azul que corría con una gran velocidad. Lo que no sabia ella era que, esa misma persona estaba observándola con mucho miedo detrás de una pared.

Ikeda, teniendo un mal presentimiento, pensó que lo mejor seria dejar la tentación de seguir viendo a las mujeres cambiándose y buscar algún lugar mejor. Pero para su mala suerte, al querer ponerse de pie, tropezó con el suelo que estaba algo mojado por el agua de las duchas y cayendo al suelo. Su cuerpo que aun no debía de recibir daño, sintió un gran dolor que se escuchaba hasta el vestidor de mujeres; haciendo que Strongirl reconociera quien fue el que grito.

Ricochet entonces se sorprendió ante tal grito que pensó en lo peor, dio su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y preguntarle que había pasado pero Aoi aun mostraba un pánico en sus ojos. Ninguno de los 2 iba a saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

La pared que los protegía de ser descubiertos había sido destruida en un tan solo unos segundos por nada menos que un golpe por parte de Strongirl y que, en un instante, agarró a Ricochet y lo miró con un gran enojo.

- ¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi amado!

- ¡N-nada! – Gritaba Ricochet asustado. – ¡Solo quería ayudarlo!

- ¡Mientes! – Respondía Strongirl.

Mientras sujetaba a Ricochet suma facilidad, la "novia" se dio cuenta que su querido amor estaba tratando de escapar. Pero ella no podía dejar que escape de nuevo o que Lightspeed lo atrapara antes que ella. Tenia que deshacerse primero del que había "atacado" a Aoi.

Y lo hizo simplemente arrojándolo donde las demás mujeres mientras ella salía en busca nuevamente de su chico.

Ricochet por su parte, se puso de pie y vio como varias mujeres, que aun estaban en ropa interior cambiándose lo miraban con cierto enojo y molestia al ver como un chico podía estar mirándolas; él por su parte solo se arreglo el cabello y dijo:

- ¿Cómo están, señoritas? ¿Se sienten con suerte hoy? Porque yo siempre la tengo.

Dejando a lado eso ya que sabemos como terminara el pobre por decir aquellas palabras. Volvamos con el pobre de Aoi que, aun con el dolor que tuvo, podía seguir corriendo pero ya no tanto como antes. Sus piernas le dolían un poco por correr demasiado sin haber estado del todo curado. Pero eso no le importaba, quería tener un momento tranquilo para descansar y sin ser interrumpido pero estas chicas que peleaban por él se lo impedían.

No pudo seguir corriendo y en un momento inesperado cayó derrotado. Ya no podía mover sus piernas mucho al igual que su cuerpo, estaba debilitado. Pensó que tal vez debió de haberse mejor quedado en la cama comiendo toda esa carne y puré.

Escucho unos pasos atrás suyo que se detuvieron y un suspiro femenino. Con lo poco que tenia de energía giro la cabeza para saber quien era: de nuevo Strongirl.

- Mírate…por querer correr de nuevo te lastimaste. – Dijo ella.

- ¡D-déjame en paz! ¡No me hagas nada malo!

- ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Yo no te haría daño alguno.

- ¿¡Entonces por que me persigues! – Preguntaba aun asustado Aoi.

- Porque me preocupo por ti, tonto. – Respondía ella con cierto sonrojo y desviando la mirada a otro lado.

Aoi se mantuvo callado unos segundos. ¿Acaso había escuchado "preocupo por ti"?

Su pensamiento ante eso no tuvo respuesta o hipótesis alguna porque fue interrumpido por ella que lo agarró con un solo brazo.

Strongirl procedió a caminar pero empezó a subir de pisos por todo el lugar. ¿A dónde lo estaba llevando? A cualquier lugar menos a su habitación donde podía estar tranquilo, claro esta. El héroe eléctrico tenia miedo pensando a donde lo dejaría o si le haría algo malo.

- ¿¡Q-qué haces! ¡Mi habitación esta en otro lado!

- Tonto, se nota que no te gusto la habitación que te dieron, por eso te escapaste. Parece que necesitas un mejor lugar donde descansar pero descuida, yo se el lugar perfecto.

Al terminar de decir aquello; abrió una puerta mostrando la vasta azotea del edificio. No había ninguna persona, haciendo que solo el sonido del viento estuviera presente. Aoi aun así no sabia que tenia de interesante un lugar como este.

La alemana entonces camino hasta una pared y sentó a Aoi para luego sentarse a su lado. Ella parecía estar sonriendo al estar a solas por fin con su chico pero este seguía sin sentir nada. Ikeda quería saber el motivo.

- ¿Me podrías decir porque estamos aquí? Prefiero estar en mi habitación viendo televisión.

- Cállate y escucha el viento.

- ¿Escuchar el viento? – Preguntó confundido Aoi.

- Sí, veras que es muy relajante en vez de estar ahí abajo.

No sabia si llamarla "loca" entonces pero accedió a escuchar ese dicho viento. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente y agudizo su oído un poco más, no escuchaba ya las personas hablando o máquinas algunas del edificio, solo el viento fuerte y relajante.

Sentía como si algo lo relajara por dentro, la tranquilidad estaba aumentando y hacia que su cuerpo se ponga tibio con el viento que chocaba con él. Ella tenía razón, era algo muy relajante.

Volteo su cabeza un momento para decirle algunas palabras a ella pero se dio cuenta de que su compañera estaba recostada en su hombro, su expresión mostraba una cierta sonrisa y alegría al estar en un lugar tranquilo con la persona que más deseaba pero este no sabia que decir o sentir en ese entonces; solo un sonrojo por parte suya se mostraba. Fue entonces que Aoi se le ocurrió hacer un tema de conversación, necesitaba al menos saber algo de esa chica.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Muy bien, mejor que otras ocasiones cuando estoy aquí.

- Que bueno. – Dijo Aoi. - ¿Ya conocías este lugar?

- Sí. Cuando estoy a veces triste o quiero estar sola vengo aquí y me relaja; me aleja de todo el mundo haciendo que este solo yo pensando mi misma.

- Sabes, nunca pensé en eso cuando estoy solo.

- Es que tú eres un tonto. – Respondía ella con una risa.

- Que graciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

- Emily.

- Bonito nombre. El mío es Taisuke.

- De todas maneras te llamare "liebe".

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Algo en alemán? – Preguntó el chico.

- Sí. Significa "cariño".

- Vaya. Tendré que acostumbrarme entonces. – Decía Aoi con algo más de sonrojo.

Pasaron varias horas estando ellos ahí arriba; Lightspeed buscaba por todos lados del edificio pero no encontraba rastros ni de Aoi ni de ella. "¿Dónde podían estar?" era lo que se decía ella hasta que encontró finalmente a su compañero caminando como si todo lo que había pasado antes fuera sacado de un dibujo animado o comedia.

Se acercó alegre y algo preocupada pero no quería mostrar dicha actitud ante su amigo mientras que Aoi solo sonreía tranquilamente.

- Ahí estabas. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

- Estaba en un lugar muy relajante.

- Ya veo. ¿Y…no viste a la alemana loca?

- Pues…sí. Estaba con ella ahí.

Lightspeed se quedo en silencio. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Ojala hubiera escuchado otra cosa pero se dio cuenta de que él estaba con su competencia, su rival, etc. Aoi no hizo otra cosa que alejarse tranquilamente volviendo a su habitación para descansar mientras la pelirroja solo lo miraba con una expresión de shock. Parecía que había perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra felizmente.

Ricochet por su lado, después de tantos golpes que era casi imposible de contar en ese momento; estaba dirigiéndose al hangar donde lo estaban esperando 2 personas.

Una era Iron Man, mostrando su brillante y llamativa armadura de siempre mirando como se acercaba su "estudiante".

El otro era un muchacho de camisa verde al igual que sus ojos con cabello marrón. De brazos cruzados y con una mirada de desesperación le hablaba a su compañero.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Hace 20 minutos debías de estar aquí para ya irnos a la misión de ahora. – Dijo Ben.

- Oye, no es mi culpa que tantas bellas mujeres quieran un poco de mí.

- Claro, con esas marcas de golpes se nota que fuiste un buen reemplazo de saco de boxeo. – Dijo Iron Man antes de una risa.

- Como sea. Por cierto. ¿Dónde esta la bella Akai?

- Aquí estoy, idiota. Y no me llames "bella Akai". – Dijo una voz femenina viniendo de otro lado.

Una bella chica de cabello oscuro lacio del mismo color de ojos aunque con características asiáticas; vestida de un traje blanco con pantalón corto negro iba acercándose al grupo de chicos. Su mirada era entre algo seria e histérica pero que dejaba eso a lado para estar concentrada en la misión.

- ¿Qué esperas Ben? Transfórmate de una vez en ese insecto para irnos a la misión.

- No me lo tienes que decir. – Respondía el chico de verde tras activar su reloj.


	12. Capitulo 12

**, lamento mucho la ausencia pero la universidad al igual que problemas familiares y algunas otras molestias me han estado quitando mucho tiempo. Bueno, de todas maneras presento el nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste; como siempre, cualquier comentario será bien recibido.**

* * *

Capitulo 12: ¡2 Equipos en 1 misión! ¿¡Cual es el mejor!

Lo tenía todo planeado, desde hace ya varias semanas atrás. Salir temprano del trabajo y de entrenar a sus estudiantes para poder llegar a su hogar temprano y cenar con su bella esposa y adorable tía. Nada podía interrumpirlo.

Ya habían patrullado él y su equipo por las calles de la ciudad, acabando con todos los criminales que iban pasando. Tomaba fotos para los titulares del periódico del cual trabajaba mientras ellos hacían todo el trabajo pero si había algún villano fuerte él aparecía para salvarlos. Lo hacia para presumir y burlarse del enemigo mientras recibía elogios por parte de uno de su equipo, un chico de traje azul que se comportaba como un niño delante de su ídolo.

Finalmente, regresando después de aquellos ejercicios. Spiderman se dirigía al centro de la base de SHIELD para entregarle al líder de dicha organización el reporte del día; nada nuevo como todos los días de hecho.

Fury, quien veía todo a través de su silla en el centro de la habitación, tomo el archivo con todo lo anotado por el arácnido héroe. Sonreía al ver que la ciudad estaba siendo mejor controlada ahora con el aumento de superhéroes pero aun así se preocupaba por el mañana. Dejó a lado el archivo para dirigirle la mirada a Spiderman.

- Buen trabajo, como siempre.

- Gracias, Nick. No fue mucha cosa en realidad. – Respondió Spiderman. – Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a…

- Te necesito para otra misión, ahora mismo. – Lo detuvo Nick.

No necesitaba entonces su sentido arácnido para reconocer que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Ya había planeado aquella reunión familiar por varios días y ahora le solicitan otra misión. ¿Quién iba a saber si esta iba a durar casi toda la noche o incluso todo un día?

- Espera. ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó el arácnido.

- Ya me oíste, trepa muros. Hemos recibido un reporte de que cerca de la ciudad han habido avistamientos de un grupo terrorista. No sabemos si es HYDRA o A.I.M pero no nos arriesgaremos a esperar que traman. – Explicaba Nick mientras tomaba café.

- ¿Y por que me lo pides a mí?

- Porque estoy hablando contigo ahora mismo.

- Sabes. Los superhéroes debemos de descansar de vez en cuando. – Indicaba Spiderman.

- Por lo que veo, tu chico ese, Aoi, no descansa. Deberías aprender de él. – Volvía a responder el líder de SHIELD.

- ¿No podrías, no se, darle a otro equipo? ¿Tal vez al Capitán America?

- Esta ocupado en Miami.

- ¿Iron Man?

- Tenia una "reunión de negocios" en Tokio.

- De acuerdo, acepto la misión pero mira: Tengo que cenar con mi familia y no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tal si me das un equipo extra para que me ayude a hacer la misión lo más rápido posible?

- ¿Lo más rápido posible dices? – Dijo Nick al mirarlo con su ojo. – Veamos, tal vez sí pueda darte un equipo. Pero no creo que te guste quien es el líder.

- Si no es Jhonny, me parece perfecto.

- OK. Irá entonces Logan y su equipo.

De nuevo no necesitaba su sentido arácnido para saber que con el nombre de esa persona le daría ciertos problemas. Claro, Logan era un gran aliado y superhéroe pero sus métodos de pelea eran muy diferentes a los de él. Además, casi muchas veces que trabajaba en equipo con Wolverine, uno de los miembros más conocidos de los X-Men, este olía como un perro que jamás se bañaba o tenía un aliento a alcohol. Pero si era la única opción que tenia de apoyo, entonces no iba a rechazarla.

Saliendo de dicha habitación y encontrándose a su equipo en la puerta del cuarto esperando la nueva orden. Como siempre, Zero G estaba mirando de forma amenazadora a Aoi en como este trataba de conversar con Lightspeed mientras ella trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano mayor.

Spiderman saludo de nuevo a sus compañeros pero no para indicarles que la misión había terminado.

- Muchachos. Sé que cuando les diga esto no les gustará del todo pero no tenemos otra opción. Tenemos otra misión que cumplir antes de irnos a nuestras casitas a descansar.

- Pero ya es muy tarde. Tengo mucho sueño. – Dijo Lightspeed.

- Y yo mucha tarea. – Comentaba Zero G.

- ¿¡Una nueva misión! ¡Asombroso! – Gritaba Aoi.

Todos dieron una mirada amenazadora a Aoi tras decir eso mientras que Taisuke se preguntaba por que si no había dicho algo "malo" o al menos eso él creía. El superhéroe arácnido volvía a dar la palabra para indicar las instrucciones.

- Pero no se preocupen. – Volvía a hablar Spiderman. – No estaremos solos. Nos van a ayudar otro equipo.

- ¿Es el de Iron Man? – Preguntaba curiosa Lightspeed.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien que deba de conocer? – Dijo Zero G.

- No…nada. – Le respondía su hermana.

- ¡Pero habrá menos acción en la misión! – Gritaba Aoi. – Tal vez. ¡Sea un desafío para saber que equipo es mejor!

- Eso no me importa por ahora. Lo que quiero es que entremos, hagamos lo que tenemos que hacer y salir lo más rápido posible. Y para tu información pelirroja; no, no es el equipo de Iron Man. Es el del…pulgoso.

- ¿El pulgoso? – Preguntaron los 3 estudiantes.

- Solo síganme y verán de quien hablo. – Decía Spiderman mientras caminaba hacia el hangar.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras pasaban por los pisos de la base flotante de SHIELD hasta que llegaron a dicho lugar.

Cerca de la entrada, yacían 3 personas que no parecían ser simples agentes debidos claro a sus edades y sus vestimentas.

La más pequeña era una chica rubia vestida con un traje casi idéntico al de Lightspeed y Zero G; era Energizer, la menor del grupo Power Pack. Los hermanos mayores al verla se alegraron tanto que fueron a abrazarla pero en un instante algo ocurrió; Zero G sintió algo en su pierna, como si alguien lo abrazara.

Era esa misma chica con quien se había encontrado en su sala de descanso, Lina, también conocida como la "Presidenta del club de fans de Zero G".

- ¡El destino quiere que de nuevo nos encontremos! – Dijo Lina mientras aun sujetaba la pierna.

- S-suéltame de una vez. – Respondió el rubio.

- Solo porque tú lo dices. – Decía ella mientras se ponía de pie. – Energizer me ha contado mucha información importante para el club.

- ¿Qué? ¡Katie!

- Es divertido. – Dijo la pequeña rubia. – Al menos no dije tu nombre…Alex.

- ¡Pero que bonito nombre! ¡Debo de anotarlo para club, información muy importante!

Taisuke entonces, sin interrumpir la conversación, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre real de Zero G. Había escuchado antes ya la de los pequeños pero ahora solo faltaba la de Lightspeed, su curiosidad había aumentado mucho desde ese momento. ¿Seria un nombre hermoso como ella?

Por otro lado, los 2 entrenadores se miraron sin decir ninguna palabra, una mirada seria y de pocos amigos aunque con intenciones de decirse todo tipo de insultos pero oigan, estaban frente a una niña que no debía de saber esas palabras por un buen tiempo.

- Pulgoso… – Dijo Spiderman. – Había pedido ayuda…no a un perro que huele asqueroso.

- Se nota que un mocoso como tú no puede hacer una misión sin ayuda de un profesional. – Le respondía Logan con una sonrisa.

- "Oh mírenme, soy el más malo de los X-Men. Miren como saco mis garras y salvo el mundo pero aun así no puedo oler bien."

- Agradece que te voy a ayudar. Pero falta un miembro más de mi equipo.

- ¿Y quién es? – Preguntó Aoi.

- Esta detrás de ti. – Dijo Energizer inocentemente.

En cuanto dio vuelta atrás, no pudo creer lo que vio. Era esa misma chica que había visto cambiándose mientras trataba de ocultarse de Lightspeed y de Strongirl pero esta vez ya tenía su ropa de arriba puesta, felizmente. Aun tenía la mirada melancólica pero no parecía darle a ella mucha importancia ni a sus compañeros, era como si ya la conocían siempre con esa expresión en su rostro.

Mientras que Aoi, al haber recordado esa escena de nuevo en su mente. Se sonrojo mucho por la vergüenza y los nervios al ver que iba a trabajar en equipo con dicha chica, necesitaba de nuevo disculparse con ella.

- Lo siento por la demora…estaba en el baño y…

- ¡Perdón de nuevo por lo que paso ese día! ¡No fue mi intención! – Gritaba Aoi con la cabeza abajo.

Todos los que estaban ahí miraron a Aoi con confusión. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Y por que se disculpaba con la chica?

Ella sin embargo, no estaba sorprendida ni molesta. Era cierto, lo pudo reconocer tras esa disculpa y también recordó que no lo había disculpado porque se fue corriendo por el nerviosismo.

- …No importa. Te perdono. – Dijo ella.

- ¿En serio? ¿No estas molesta? ¿Ni un…poco?

- Definitivamente. – Respondía la melancólica chica.

- ¡Darkness! ¡Por fin viniste! – Exclamaba Energizer.

- Es bueno verte aquí. Bueno chicos y chicas…nos vamos a la misión. – Dijo Wolverine mientras subía a la nave.

El viaje no duro mucho que digamos, seguro fue por unos minutos con la gran velocidad de la nave. Se veía con claridad la ciudad iluminada con sus brillantes luces en la noche pero el objetivo estaba lejos de la ciudad, muy lejos. Aterrizaron en una isla cercana donde solo había grandes árboles y nada de vida humana al parecer. Ambos equipos bajaron de la nave mientras esta regresaba a la base hasta que los llamaran para volver a recogerlos.

Logan empezó a oler el lugar en cuanto tocó el suelo, debido a que su olfato era muy bueno para rastrear lo que buscaba. Había detectado un olor diferente a los que hay en los bosques: máquinas. Y por lo que parecía, no eran máquinas comunes y corrientes. El objetivo había sido encontrado, solo faltaba alcanzarlo por lo que llamó a su equipo y al de Spiderman a que lo siguieran

- El lugar esta cerca, mi olfato nunca falla. – Dijo Wolverine.

- Buen perro. Tendrás tu hueso de recompensa al terminar esta misión. – Dijo Spiderman.

- Tengo miedo, esta muy oscuro aquí. – Habló Energizer mientras tomaba de la mano a Lightspeed.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. – Respondieron su hermana y Darkness al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Podemos centrarnos en la misión y dejar de hacernos bromas? – Pidió Zero G. – Ya es suficiente con esta chica a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué? Si este lugar es muy romántico para los 2. Solo faltaría que estos tontos nos dejen en paz.

- ¿Los que? – Preguntó Aoi.

- ¡Ya cállense! – Gritó molesto Wolverine. – ¿¡Como pueden trabajar haciendo tanto ruido!

- Bueno, mis estudiantes son como yo. Aprenden de su maestro. – Respondió con orgullo Spiderman.

¡Es muy cierto! – Respondió también Aoi del mismo modo.

- Miren. Solo cállense porque ya estamos cerca del lugar donde proviene el olor. Manténganse lo más callados posible y no hagan nada sin mi permiso.

Una larga caminata duró hasta que llegaron a una zona inusual del bosque. Una parte cuadrada en perfecta forma y sin árboles. Los estudiantes estaban preguntándose la causa de dicho suceso mientras que los maestros no les sorprendían del todo.

- El viejo truco de la base invisible. No me sorprende. – Dijo Spiderman.

- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? Tal vez si hacemos algo logremos activar una alarma. Y por los dibujos animados que veo termina muy mal para el protagonista. – Dijo Aoi.

- ¡Muy mal! – Dijo Energizer apoyándolo.

- Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Pero necesitare a la niña y a "chispas".

- ¿"Chispas"? ¿Ahora me llaman así? – Pregunto Aoi.

- ¡Pero él es de mi equipo! ¡No tuyo! – Exigió Spiderman.

- ¿Quieres terminar rápido la misión, arácnido?

- …Cierto. Anda azul, acompáñalo.

- Si usted lo dice .

Aoi y Energizer entonces siguieron al miembro de X-Men a algún lado pero hacia un rumbo desconocido hasta que este se detuvo y logro tomar algo del suelo. Unos cables eléctricos que llevaban hacia otro lado pero eso no le importaba por ahora al nuevo trío de superhéroes. Wolverine no hizo más que sacar una de sus famosas garras y cortar los cables que quitaron el campo de invisibilidad de la base. Ahora sí se podía ver y era una base muy grande y alta de metal.

- Que buen plan el suyo. – Dijo Aoi.

- ¡Es el mejor en lo que hace! – Habló Energizer.

- …Y lo que hago, no es muy bueno. – Respondió con una sonrisa Logan.

Pero en cuanto termino de hablar. Un ruido de una puerta abriéndose se escuchaba y 2 guardias armados y llevando una caja de herramientas. En cuanto los vieron, los superhéroes se ocultaron en el bosque mientras los observaban. Parecía que detectaron el corte de electricidad en cuanto lo cortaron y se podía ver la base.

- ¿Qué rayos paso aquí? – Dijo un guardia al ver el cable roto.

- De seguro fue un animal del bosque. Esta es la 5ta vez que ocurre esto. ¿Has traído la caja de herramientas, cierto? – Preguntó el otro guardia.

- Sí, aquí mismo esta. Pero…creo que tenemos otro problema.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ese de ahí que están a punto de atacarnos. – Dijo señalando a Wolverine que saltaba hacia ellos.

Minutos después de varios golpes, gritos y otras cosas de más. Los 2 guardias quedaron atrapados e inconcientes dejando libres a los héroes a entrar a la base para seguir pateando traseros de malos. El líder y entrenador tenía intenciones de ir adentro y hacer todo el trabajo mientras que la pequeña niña solo le seguiría y aprendería; pero el otro estudiante, Aoi, no pensaba que era una buena idea seguir.

- ¿No creen que deberíamos esperar a los demás?

- Serán un estorbo. En especial tu irritante entrenador.

- Eh…bueno, de acuerdo, vamos. – Dijo Aoi nervioso.

Mientras que los 3 avanzaban por la base. Los demás superhéroes guiados entonces por Spiderman seguían esperando y esperando por varios minutos poniendo impacientes a todos menos a Darkness que parecía estar más relajada en el oscuro bosque con las estrellas y la luna llena iluminando el lugar.

- ¿¡Por que se están demorando tanto! ¿No se supone que deberían estar ya con nosotros? – Preguntaba Spiderman.

- Ojala que no le hayan pasado nada malo a Energizer y a Aoi. – Decía Lightspeed.

- En especial Energizer… – Dijo Zero G. – No me importa mucho que le pase a Aoi.

- ¡Iremos a buscarlos! – Ordenó el arácnido superhéroe.

- Pero aquí es tranquilo…todo callado y oscuro. – Dijo Darkness en voz baja.

- Si quieres quedarte, hazlo. Solo impide que ningún malo escape de aquí. ¿Entendido?

- Sí. Entendido. – Aceptó Darkness.

Spiderman y los demás prosiguieron a seguir por donde los otros habían ido, dejando a lado a la silenciosa y oscura chica. Mientras que a lo lejos eran observados por varias cámaras de seguridad escondidas. En cuanto a Darkness: ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto la noche? ¿Por qué era tenía esa rara actitud? Tal vez solo lo sabían su equipo y ella misma por ahora.

De vuelta donde Aoi y sus nuevos compañeros temporales, pasaron por varios pasillos esquivando guardias de seguridad, cámaras, rayos laser, etc. Parecía sencillo todo hasta que vieron que el camino se dividía por 2 lados. Ninguno sabía por donde dirigirse, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que alguien indicara en a donde ir.

Aoi pensó entonces que podía ser su momento de demostrarle a otro superhéroe famoso de lo que era capaz de ser e incluso que sea digno de ver al alumno "favorito y de mejor capacidad" de Spiderman.

- ¡Digo que es el lado derecho! – Exclamó Aoi.

- ¿Bromeas? Espera, eres alumno de la araña. Estas bromeando. – Respondió Wolverine.

- ¿Por qué piensas que es por ahí? – Preguntaba la inocente Energizer.

- Pues…solo…deduje.

- Eres pésimo en eso. Déjamelo a mí. – Indicó el entonces líder.

- Con solo oler el aire y el lugar; Logan pudo detectar donde habían más presencia de personas en la base. Era en la izquierda donde parecía haber varios enemigos, trabajo resuelto.

- Vámonos, es por la izquierda. – Comandó Logan.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – Preguntó Aoi para saber la respuesta de este.

- Porque tengo un mejor olfato que tu, niño tonto. Ahora vámonos, hay que terminar esto de una vez.

No muy lejos de ahí; el equipo liderado por Spiderman se acercaba a buen paso hasta que llego por la misma ruta. Ahora la situación era diferente al no tener un olfato tan bueno como el otro entrenador.

- Muy bien. ¿Alguien puede decir cuál es el camino correcto? – Pregunto Zero G.

- ¡Es la derecha! ¡Estoy 100% seguro de ello! – Grito Spiderman.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó de nuevo Zero G.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy el entrenador y siempre tengo la razón!

- Ojala estés en lo cierto. – Dijo Lightspeed.

Al ir por ese otro camino, llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser el almacén en donde había varias cargas y objetos de contrabando. La cosa aquí parecía estar volviéndose seria mientras más se adentraban a la base. El único problema era, hasta ahora para ellos, que no había nadie con quien pelear. Nada de supervillanos y menos secuaces por la base ya que generalmente Wolverine y los otros ya se habían encargado de ellos.

De repente, el sentido arácnido del famoso trepa muros se encendió, algo o alguien peligroso estaba cerca para dar problemas.

Hubo silencio mientras caminaban por la zona buscando alguna salida o nuevo pasaje hasta que inesperadamente, un disparo de un arma sonó pero felizmente no tocó a nadie. ¿Quién había disparado?

- ¡Atentos chicos! ¡Tenemos compañía! – Indicó Spiderman.

- Deben de ser los miembros de este grupo. Nos han detectado y ahora quieren impedir que salgamos de aquí. – Dijo Lightspeed.

- Somos superhéroes, hermana. Siempre salimos con vida.

- ¡Y más si es que estamos contigo, mí querido Zero! – Gritó Lina.

- ¿¡Estamos en un momento serio y sigues con este tema!

- Pues claro, siempre hablar de ti es un tema serio para mí. – Respondió la rubia.

- Esquivaron mi disparo, debo de reconocer que ustedes tienen suerte. – Dijo una voz que provenía de lejos.

- ¿¡Quien dijo eso! – Preguntaron los hermanos de Power Pack.

- Reconozco esa voz de algún lado… – Pensó Spiderman.

Entonces, unos pasos se escucharon de lejos, las luces se encendieron y mostraron a una sola persona cerca del interruptor de luz y sosteniendo 2 pistolas de 9mm. Vestía un traje de azul oscuro y una capa de color blanco, botas y guantes del mismo color pero lo que más resaltaba era su máscara en forma de cráneo. No parecía como a los otros miembros que eran de la base. Su apariencia le daba cierto temor y miedo a alguien que fuera su contrincante a diferencia de los "simples secuaces".

- ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Taskmaster. – Dijo Spiderman.

- ¿Y quién es este? – Preguntó Zero G.

- Es un mercenario. Trabaja para el que le pague una buena suma de dinero. No importa si es para bien o para mal pero este sujeto siempre tiene algo malo entre sus manos.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, araña. – Habló el villano.

- A decir verdad, sí. Aun recuerdo cuando te derrote esa vez pasada, fue divertido como te quedaste atrapado en ese poste de luz por mi telaraña. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pagaron estos sujetos para que seas su niñera?

- Tan gracioso como siempre. Y sí, me pagaron una muy buena suma de dinero para impedir que los idiotas de SHIELD o ustedes, los superhéroes, vengan a interrumpirlos. No es que me interese mucho que digamos pero bueno, siempre hay que servir al cliente. ¿No es así? – Preguntó mientras apuntaba con sus armas. – Pero ahora que veo que estas acompañado por unos niños, les diré a mis clientes que ahora pediré el doble de pago.

- Sabes, eso sonó muy capitalista. – Dijo Lightspeed.

- Silencio, niña. Los adultos están hablando.

- Oye, nadie le habla así a mi hermana. – Exclamó Zero volando hacia él.

- Oh cielos, aquí vamos. – Respondió Taskmaster.

Usando sus poderes de controlar la gravedad, Zero G voló a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo para darle un golpe aumentando el peso de su puño. Parecía fácil pero eso cambio en cuanto el mercenario lo vio y como por arte de magia lo esquivo con suma facilidad y en consecuencia tuvo la oportunidad de darle un certero golpe en el estomago. Zero G había perdido el equilibrio y la concentración, cayendo a una parte de las cajas en donde intento recuperarse rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, los estudiantes miraron sorprendidos y asustados al ver lo que ocurrió excepto el arácnido superhéroe. Spiderman ya conocía las tácticas de Taskmaster e intento avisarle a su aprendiz pero no tuvo tiempo; tal vez ahora que estaba lejos podía decirle.

Pero no, el testarudo líder de Power Pack se negó a ser derrotado por el villano por lo que de nuevo se concentró y se dirigió donde su oponente. Su hermana sabía que solo no podía derrotarlo, por lo que usó su poder de volar a gran velocidad para darle algo de ayuda posible.

Lina, en cambio, solo estaba quieta en donde se quedo hasta que decidió alentar a su chico como toda porrista. Algo que Zero G no le servía mucho porque le distraía.

- Oigan, no pueden derrotarle si les digo mi consejo ante él. – Dijo Spiderman.

- ¡Tal vez esquivó el golpe de Zero G, pero no podrá con mi velocidad! – Gritó Lightspeed.

- Siempre mis padres me dijeron que nunca se golpea una dama y eso haré.

En cuanto terminó de decir aquellas palabras, Taskmaster solo observó a la pelirroja y de nuevo esquivo el ataque. ¿Cómo podía ser tan rápido para esquivar dichos ataques? Ninguno de los 2 hermanos sabía cual podía ser la explicación hasta que la voz de Spiderman se escuchó en medio de la batalla.

- ¡Está usando "reflejos fotográficos"! ¡Es una habilidad que él tiene que consiste en observar a su oponente en acción y puede duplicar sus movimientos!

- Genial, arruinaste la diversión araña. – Dijo molesto Taskmaster sacando sus 2 pistolas. – Es hora de acabar con esto.

Disparando hacia todos los lados que iban los héroes, Taskmaster usaba su "poder" para poder predecir en donde se pondrían hasta que encontró una oportunidad; Zero G estaba vulnerable. Saltando ágilmente por las cajas del lugar, el mercenario dio saltos acrobáticos hasta llegar donde el chico rubio; dándole una patada en el rostro haciendo que este cayera al suelo noqueado y fuera de combate.

- Uno menos…faltan 3 más. – Fue lo único que dijo Taskmaster.

Lo único que hubo entonces fue el grito de la hermana menor al ver a su querido pariente y compañero de equipo en el suelo adolorido por el daño recibido. Spiderman se alarmó por unos minutos hasta que sintió algo cerca de él, era Lina.

La chica estaba en un shock total, no dijo ni una sola palabra o grito, ni siquiera hizo una acción ante lo que vio con sus propios ojos. Sus manos temblaban, su respiración aumentaba a cada segundo mientras que veía al chico de sus sueños lastimado, no podía dejar que la persona que lo lastimó se saliera con la suya.

- ¿¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi querido Zero G! – Gritó en voz alta Lina.

- Vaya, parece que a la novia le molesto que su novio saliera lastimado. – Dijo Taskmaster.

- Sabes amigo, creo que acabas de cometer un gran error. – Dijo Spiderman.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Preguntó el mercenario.

- Creo que eso lo puede responder ella ahora mismo.

El grito de la porrista se pudo incluso escuchar en toda la base e incluso, quien sabe en realidad, hasta las afueras del lugar. La chica, en una milésima de segundo, se acercó donde el villano para darle pelea y mostrar hasta dónde puede llegar a ser una fan.

Cerrando sus ojos y dando una gran respiración; un aura de color dorado como su cabello apareció en su cuerpo y repentinamente, aparecieron otras 9 Linas. ¿Qué fue lo que había pasado?

Estas chicas entonces se lanzaron como unas fieras hacia el causante de dicho ataque de ira. Eran tan agiles y a la vez tantas que Taskmaster no tenía tiempo para poder memorizar la secuencia de ataques por parte de la fanática numero 1 de Zero G.

Lightspeed estaba entre impresionada y estupefacta al acercarse, mientras sostenía a su hermano, donde su entrenador para preguntarle qué diablos ocurría.

- ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que acabo de ver?

- Es simple pelirroja, ese poder se llama "multiplicación". Parece que esta chica tiene el poder de multiplicarse a sí misma, eso es algo bueno en este caso debido a que como son tantas y pelean con buena coordinación; Taskmaster no puede saber cómo esquivarlas. – Respondió Spiderman con mucha facilidad.

- Sorprendente. – Dijo Lightspeed.

- ¿¡Ahora me puedes explicar por qué diablos nunca hizo eso en un principio! – Preguntó molesto Zero G.

- Oye, te estaba animando, no puede hacer "varias cosas a la vez". – Respondía de nuevo Spiderman con sarcasmo.

Luego de ser derrotado por varias porristas, Taskmaster quedaba atrapado en la pared por la telaraña de Spiderman para que no escapara. Recibió una llamada de su comunicador por parte de Logan; él, Aoi y Energizer habían encontrado la sala de control y el hangar, destruyéndolos por completo y acabando con los planes de la organización, en resumen, misión cumplida.

Spiderman sintió mucha tranquilidad al ver que había por fin terminado todo. Podía llegar a tiempo donde su querida esposa y adorable tía para una cena familiar como muy pocas habían tenido.

Saliendo de la base y viendo como varias naves de SHIELD aterrizaban para dejar a soldados a atrapar a los miembros del grupo derrotado; los héroes volvían a encontrarse y todos sanos y salvos. Reuniéndose en donde se habían separado, habían encontrado algo sorprendente, algo que no podían explicar ningún miembro del equipo araña entonces al ver a Darkness, quien prefirió quedarse afuera en el bosque.

Ella se encontraba tranquilamente mirando el cielo oscuro mientras que a su costado yacía una pileta de enemigos en completo estado de desmayo.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que paso? – Preguntó Aoi totalmente sorprendido.

- Ella controla las sombras. Y como es de noche, hay muchas sombras, deberías de saber eso si te enfrentas a alguien que tiene ese poder. – Dijo inocentemente Energizer.

- Buen trabajo, Darkness. Buena idea de quedarte a vigilar el lugar. – Felicito Logan.

- ¿Vigilar? – Preguntó Darkness sin saber que ese era su plan.

- Como sea, me tengo que ir…tengo otros asuntos que ver en la mansión X. Nos vemos otro día, pequeños estudiantes. – Aclaró Wolverine mientras se iba por el bosque.

Muchos minutos después y de vuelta a la ciudad de New York. El famoso trepa muros estaba en un edificio, ya sin sus alumnos entonces, haciendo una llamada en su celular hacia alguien en algún lugar que solo él conocía.

- ¿Diga? – Dijo la voz de una anciana.

- ¿Hola? ¿Tía May? – Preguntó Spiderman. – Soy yo.

- Oh, hola Peter. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Eh…es una larga historia pero quería informarte que ya estoy dirigiéndome hacia la casa para tener nuestra cena familiar. – Dijo con una sonrisa y alegría.

- Peter…no es que quiera ser aguafiestas pero, eso ya pasó hace unas horas.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo tras un minuto de silencio.

- Mary Jane vino hace unas 3 horas y estuvimos charlando mientras te esperábamos, fue muy divertido sabes, tomamos té y esas otras cosas.

- P-pero…

- Luego, como te demoraste mucho, tuvimos que iniciar la cena y luego descansamos y finalmente tu esposa se fue a California para su modelaje.

- Creo que de nuevo arruine el momento familiar...

- Así parece. Deberías de dejar de hacer lo que haces y pasar más tiempo con nosotras.

- Pues, no sé si pueda dejar lo que hago algún día. En fin, me iré a dormir, adiós tía May, te veré otro día.

En cuanto colgó la llamada, sintió una gran ira y molestia hacia todo lo que pasó en la misión al ver que después de toda la ayuda que obtuvo, no consiguió lo que quiso. Tal vez otro día castigaría a sus alumnos para quitarse este gran peso de encima, por lo que empezó a idear que iba a hacer ahora mientras saltaba por todos los edificios de la ciudad.


End file.
